Halo 2 Different
by CII
Summary: The sequel to Halo: Of a Different Sort. The Covenant have found Earth and another Halo and now its up to Rear Admiral Telek 'Herosee and Commander Miranda Keyes and the Chief to stop them from starting the Great Journey. Complete.
1. The Price of Failure

**The Price of Failure**

Destroyed, only fragments were left of its great majesty. But the story of Halo was far from over. The once great ring that remained stationary for over a hundred thousand years, a fortress that kept the life consuming parasite from spreading, now was nothing more than shards, floating out in an endless void. And someone had to answer for this tragedy; some one must make amends for this atrocity. Ships gathered, slick and dark, circling the ruined ring. And before them was a living space station, a world of council. And they gathered around the city of High Charity. The city itself was smoky, lights dim as usual. The whole city shimmered its metallic color of blues and deep violets. Glowing orbs of turquoise floated around before the Council Chambers. The streets were littered with the various species that belonged the Covenant. Unggoy waved their over-sized, blue-hued arms around, chiming out their high-pitched voices in cheers. Before them was a Zealot Sangheili being escorted by Honor Guards. He had a slight slump in his shoulders as he walked into the Council Chambers. Halo's destruction was his mistake.

Fleet Supreme Commander Otto 'Gamamee's golden armor shined brilliantly and almost defiantly in the ambient light of the Council Chambers. On one side of him were the Councilors of the Sangheili race, and the other side were lesser Prophets. Before him, floating in thrones only a few feet off the ground were the three Prophet Hierarchs. The doors closed slowly behind him and the proceedings began. Halo was his fault; the great Ring was destroyed because of his bumbling. That is what the Prophets began to deduce. The Sangheili Councilors agreed. This was a mark on their honor as well, a black mark that stained their glorious success throughout the ages. Here, now in the Ninth Age of Reclamation, the hope of the Great Journey slowly slipping away from them.

"It was only one ship," Otto began.

"One?" the Prophet of Truth asked, questioning the Sangheili's mathematics. How could one human ship do so much damage? "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Otto sighed. "They called it the _Pillar of Autumn._"

"I question this greatly," Truth said. "For we had reports there was another ship alongside the Human's vessel. One of our own that we have not seen in a while. A ship which could be seen only when she wants to."

"The _Shade of Darkness!_" the Prophet of Mercy cried. "That laggard Telek 'Herosee's ship! And with the heretic in your grasp, why did you not destroy him? And why was the Human ship not destroyed along with the rest of the fleet?"

"They fled as we set fire to the planet," Otto replied. "And I followed her with all the ships under my command. 'Herosee must have followed me as well. I did not know he was there because the _Shade's _experimental cloaking device. 'Herosee's ship was cloaked the entire time."

"And we had reports of various Spirits bearing 'Herosee's marking fly in and give aid to the Humans," said the Prophet of Regret. Otto turned to him. Regret was there only in holographic form. His ship was on a quest to find more artifacts of the Great Ones' legacy and perhaps another Halo. "He even supplied them with some of our Lords' devices and weapons!"

Truth held up a gnarled looking hand: "When you first saw Halo, were you blinded by its majesty?"

"Blinded?" Otto asked.

"Paralyzed?" Mercy asked. "Dumbstruck?"

"No!" Otto gasped. Such a thing could not have happened to him.

"And yet the Humans were able to evade your ships," began Regret. "Land on the Sacred Ring and desecrate it with their filthy footsteps!"

Otto glanced around, hearing the murmurs and the shouting from the Council. They wanted this matter dealt with swiftly. Such failure did not look kindly upon them.

"Noble Hierarchs!" Otto pleaded. "Surely you must realize that I had no idea 'Herosee was with them. He kept out of sight! And once the parasite attacked…"

Again the Council shouted out in an angered uproar and Otto was silenced again.

"There will be order in this Council!" Mercy cried out, slamming his fist against the arm of his hovering chair. Truth held up a silencing hand. He floated closer to Otto.

"You were right to focus your attention on the Flood, Supreme Commander 'Gamamee," he said. "But this Demon, this 'Master Chief'…"

"By the time I learned of the Demon's intent," began Otto. "There was nothing I could do."

"No doubt he had 'Herosee's help in the destruction of Halo," sniffed Truth. "Or else he would not have known what to do."

The Councilors rose from their seats, shaking their fits at Otto.

"You told us that you did not know that 'Herosee was there," began Truth. "But we managed to get a black box log from the ruined _Truth and Reconciliation _that stated otherwise. 'Herosee, like the Ship Master of this _Pillar of Autumn,_ was captured. He was tortured, and tormented until he could stand no longer. But then the Demon came and rescued 'Herosee along with the _Autumn's _Ship Master and some of her crew. We know that you have held respect for 'Herosee. When he was with the Covenant, he brought great credit to the title of Fleet Master—and great credit to you as well."

"Are you accusing me of protecting the heretic?" Otto was now horrified by Truth's description.

"What I am saying that perhaps it was possible you overlooked his presence, 'Gamamee," Truth continued. "Because of your admiration for him."

"I assure you, Holiness," Otto called. "That if 'Herosee stood before me, I would have struck him down with my sword. I would have glorified in having his blood on my hands!"

The Council once more rumbled in displeasure. Behind Otto 'Gamamee was Tartarus, the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae stood with is broad, muscular, hairy arms crossed. He gave off a satisfied chuckle. This Sangheili was going to pay for his failure, one more reason why the Sangheili should be taken out. To him, the tall, lean creatures were nothing more than worthless weaklings. He did not care that the Sangheili helped in creating the Covenant, it held no use for them now.

"Noble Prophet of Truth," began Regret as his hologram floated closer to him. "This has gone on long enough. Make an example of this bungler. The Council demands it!"

"You are one of our most treasured instruments," Truth rumbled. "Long have you led your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safe guard Halo was a colossal failure."

"Nay!" called one of the lesser Prophets in the Council. He stood up on his feet, thrusting his angered fist upward. "It was heresy!"

The Council roared out in agreement. Otto's helmed head lowered even more. He glanced back at the Prophet Hierarchs.

"I shall continue my campaign against the Humans!" he called back, hoping that he could regain his lost honor with their destruction. It was their fault, not his. And it was Telek 'Herosee's fault as well. Both would be made to pay.

"No," Truth disagreed. "You will not."

The Prophet raised a dismissing hand. Tartarus barked out a command to his Jiralhanae commanders. They stepped up to Otto, taking him by both arms and led him away from the center of the Council Chambers.

"Soon," Truth continued. "The Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of your heresy shall stay your feet and you shall be left behind."

The Guards lead Otto 'Gamamee out of the chambers. He knew what punishment awaited him now, a punishment that the Prophets granted Telek 'Herosee. But 'Herosee took no shame in what he did, unlike 'Gamamee. Otto remembered the look on Telek's face when they stripped him of his gleaming, golden, Zealot armor and his body suit until nothing more than his body's shame was displayed before an enormous, mocking crowd. Telek was more muscular than most Sangheili were, his shoulders were broad, his arms were thick and his legs rippled with power.

Otto remembered that 'Herosee laughed loudly as Tartarus burned the Mark of Shame on the Sangheili's chest. He did not beg, he did not cry, he just laughed. Then, he shouted how foolishly blinded Tartarus was for following the likes of the 'False Prophets' and that if he died now, there was no true hope for the Covenant. He even spat in Tartarus' eyes after the Mark was burned into his chest. And Tartarus smacked him across the face. But Telek still laughed defiantly. Some sort of madness had taken him. There was sadness in 'Herosee's eyes when he was tormented, and a shame—but not for his own deeds, rather for the deeds of the Covenant itself. And 'Gamamee could never understand why he had that shame.

Tartarus led his Jiralhanae guards and their prisoner to the center of a roaring mob. Around Otto's feet were the chants of Unggoy, shaking their fits and dancing mockingly at him.

"Heretic!" the squat, masked creatures chanted. "Heretic!"

They mocked Telek liked that before as well. Before, 'Gamamee only watched on the sidelines as the proud officer, a great commander of Covenant fleets, being lead to an arena for the torment proceedings. Now, it was 'Gamamee's turn. 'Herosee served under 'Gamamee's command. His servant was punished for his deeds, now the commander was being punished in the same manner. Otto glanced over the ledge, hearing the sounds of cheering Covenant spectators in the bleachers before him. And beyond that was the city of High Charity. The lights of the city were defused in the misty air.

"You've drawn quite a crowd," Tartarus commented. "Just as large as the one 'Herosee drew during his sentence."

"If they came to hear me beg," Otto growled at the hairy creature. "They will be disappointed."

"Are you sure?" Tartarus' eyebrows rose and a smirked played across his thick lips. He remembered that 'Herosee had made a similar statement.

They bound him in energy shackles. Otto glanced around at his shackles, feeling a burning sensation pulse through his body. The shackles glowed brightly. His honey colored eyes closed tightly and he gritted his teeth as he felt the heat burn through him. The heat was so great; it stained his armor a sickly brown.

"There can be no greater heresy!" Tartarus called out to the crowd below. "Let him be an example to all who would break our Covenant!"

The same words he said during 'Herosee's punishment. The Jiralhanae gripped the edges of Otto's armored vest and pulled. The armor, now weakened from the heat, tore from the Sangheili's body. They stripped his armor off piece by piece, clawing at him at the same time. Tartarus turned up the heat again and Otto winced once more. He felt his strength begin to fail. The body suit around Otto's form came off finally and Tartarus reached up to his head. He gripped Otto's tri-tipped helmet and tossed it to the ground as well as the armor around the Sangheili's mandibles. Otto hung from his shackles, breathing heavily as a branding iron rose up from a slot in the floor. Tartarus grinned as he lifted the branding iron up from its pedestal. Otto's head lifted up, shaking with weakness as the hairy creature drew close to him. Tartarus gripped the iron tightly and pushed the heated side up against Otto's chest. Otto's eyes widened and his mandibles spread wide, letting loose a pained scream. The Mark of Shame was burned deep into his chest. He heard the sound of the crowd again cheering when they heard his wail. For a moment, he almost felt that same sadness that 'Herosee felt when he was branded. The ways of the Covenant did not have the same appeal as it did before. The heat of the iron's tip and the pain that ruptured through his body caused Otto 'Gamamee to black out. Though, this was not going to be the end. He was taken away to be sent to a cell to await his execution.

0

"Ah!" he screamed when he felt a pain pierce his leg. He glanced down for a moment, seeing where the pain had come from.

"Sorry about that, mate," said an Australian accented voice at his foot. "My fingers got the slip again, sir. Your legs don't exactly bend the way ours do."

"You don't have to stick me every time you pin the pant leg, Hector," Telek 'Herosee sighed. He was being outfitted for a dress uniform for the award's ceremony tomorrow. Lord Hood agreed that he should be there mostly because he was going to aid in awarding two of the United Nation's Space Command's finest men. One of them of course was the late Captain Jacob Keyes. In receiving that medal, his daughter, Commander Miranda Keyes was going to be there. Telek winced again when he felt another pierce on his ankle.

"That's it!" the Sangheili roared. "I am not wearing this uniform! I've got armor that is suited for an occasion like this, I'll wear that."

"You have to," called a new voice into the room. "You're the UNSC's newest Rear Admiral. You have to follow protocol."

Telek turned his helmed head towards the voice, his blue eyes lit up in recognition. There she was, Commander Miranda Keyes, leaning up against the tailor shop's door face. She wore her gray, common uniform and her shoulder length hair was pulled back from her eyes. She stood there with crossed arms, looking at the nearly 9-foot tall alien with some expectancy.

"Besides," she continued. "You don't look half bad in one of our uniforms."

She walked up to him, examining the work that was being done. Telek had the white coat on and had it buttoned down. His arms hung out slightly because of the pins around the cuffs.

"One 2-inch stripe and one 1½-inch stripe," she said, looking at the cuffs. "And two stars on the shoulders. You're a Rear Admiral alright."

"Once more it's an honorary title," Telek grunted as he felt another poke at his leg. "Like Captain was. All because the UNSC needs an admiral with Covenant battle tactic knowledge. The President did promise me that I'd be up near the equivalent to the Covenant Fleet Master rank if I pulled a good stunt off. I think hijacking three Covenant capital ships was a good enough stunt while still evading the fleet attacking me after Halo Installation 04 blew up." His head lowered. "If only I could have pulled off one more miracle to save your father, Miranda."

"He died doing his duty, Telek," she said. "It was as simple as that."

Telek winced again: "Hector! You're gonna stain the pant leg with my purple blood. And I don't have time to get this thing dry-cleaned. The awards ceremony on the Cairo Station is tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, sir," Hector said. "But like you said, we are in a bit of a rush. You needed this uniform to be made in two days. Usually, it takes a week for a dress uniform to be made."

"That's because I just got in from evading Covenant forces a few days ago," Telek growled. "How the hell was I supposed to know I had to have a UNSC dress uniform now? I thought my armor was good enough."

"You're lucky Hood's giving you some time out to get this uniform made for you," Miranda said. "He's got Command up in stitches since we heard the Covenant is heading for Earth. You sure the _Shade of Darkness _doesn't need you?"

"Commander Jimenez knows what he's doing," Telek said. "I've trained him well enough on how to handle the _Shade's _systems. Thanks to my great tutelage, he now knows how to read Covenant glyphs."

"Thanks to a lot of what you've given us," began Miranda. "We now can correctly translate and decode Covenant messages."

"It pays to have someone who's been on the inside," the Sangheili chuckled. "I trust Jimenez enough with my baby. He'll give those Prophet-loving bastards a good kick in the ass."

Miranda giggled slightly.

"Okay, sir," began Hector. "I'm all finished. I'll have it ready by tonight."

"It better be," Telek sighed. "Lord Hood's expecting me to look pretty tomorrow, and I aim to do so."

The Sangheili stepped off the podium that he stood upon in order to get his uniformed pinned and tailored. Telek disappeared behind a dressing room, ducking slightly inward in order to even get through the door.

"Damn-it!" he cried when he banged his shoulder against the door face as he went in. "This room is too small! Why do you Humans have to be so short?"

Again Miranda laughed. After a few minutes of cursing and struggling, Telek managed to get out of the dress uniform and back into his Sangheili full body suit and armor. He war his gold armor and helm like he always has. But the only thing lacking was his mandible armor. Under his gold helmet though was a black bandana with several prints of the Jolly Roger in white. The Jolly Roger, the symbol of piracy. And that is what Telek was—a pirate. Before he even joined up with the UNSC, after he was punished for 'murdering' a minor Prophet, broadcasting 'lies' on the Covenant network, Telek and his crew of the _Shade of Darkness _took up piracy. They hijacked Covenant ships and gave them to the UNSC. It was not true piracy because he made no profit from it, but at least in return the UNSC gave him food and supplies to continue on with his hijacking. He was slowing the Covenant down. And at the same time, he managed to pick up faithful followers that believed in these 'lies' he told. They were not lies, they were truths. The truth was that what the Covenant believed in was more than wrong; it would mean death for the universe if they obtained it. The Great Journey—it was neither 'great 'or a 'journey', it was a one way trip to oblivion. Confrontation from the AI Cortana only proved what Telek had discovered, the Sacred Rings were no gateways to immortality, they were weapons of mass destruction. Thanks to the Master Chief, there was one less Halo the Covenant had. But he knew that there were other Halos out there, he knew because he had discovered one. Halo Installation 05, it was marked on his charts on the ship. But luckily this Halo did not contain those horrid parasitical monstrosities known as the Flood.

There were seven fortress worlds, each one numbered according to when they were made. According to the text Telek properly had deciphered—Forerunner text that was incorrectly deciphered by the Prophets, even-numbered Halos contained Flood, while odd-numbered Halos did not. Why they did not, Telek had yet to decipher. There was still much of the 'Holy Text' that Telek had yet to decipher. But he deciphered enough of the text to find out the true purpose of each of the Halos. And for that he was branded a heretic. Upon his left breast he bears the branded scar of the Mark of Shame he received nearly 13 years ago. He went into hiding, hijacking his own ship in order to escape his execution. He took his crew with him and made a blind jump into slip-space, accidentally discovering Installation 05. And more of the text was found and deciphered. So far, not even the Covenant could find him. 05 was far off in the outskirts of Orion's Arm, and far enough away from the Covenant. They did not even know that this other Halo existed. When the Master Chief destroyed Installation 04, Telek knew that his Halo would eventually be destroyed as well. Being on the landscape of Halo took his breath away each time he visited. How could he destroy something that was so beautiful? But unfortunately, that beauty had a beast and that beast has to be slain before any other damages occurred.

Telek finally put on the last bit of his armor and stepped out. The vinyl-like suit he wore was a dark greenish blue and his gloves were almost black. His golden armor was trimmed with black and spots around his collar bone and under the ribs pulsed with glowing blue. Spots beneath his forearm armor and his lower leg armor glowed as well golden. Miranda could see how much his armored glowed when he was in the shadow of the changing room. As soon as Telek stepped out, the glow of the florescent lights on the ceiling danced across his golden, metallic polished armor. Telek adjusted his armored vest and straightened out his helmet before he finally approached her.

"It'll be done tonight Admiral," said Hector as Telek stepped out.

"That's fine," Telek nodded. He turned back to Miranda. "Care to join me for a little walk to my Phantom?"

Miranda laughed again as the Sangheili held out his arm to take. She was only 5-foot and 7 inches, so she had to reach up a bit to even take his arm. Telek was tall for an Elite. He was somewhere around 9-foot 2 inches, where as most Sangheili averaged out around 8-foot 3 inches. Miranda barely came up to his elbow. Most humans usually came up around the center of his chest. He was an imposing figure to look up at, but his warm demeanor usually could melt any fear some Humans had around him. Telek lead her out of the tailor shop.

Telek heard a beeping sound coming from his armor. He touched a glowing spot on his chest and a voice came through. It was his communicator.

"Telek here," he said. The voice that he heard through a speaker in his helmet spoke in his natural tongue. He replied back, his voice giving off an almost deep, monstrous, grating sound. "Tahw? Ereht thgir eb lliwi. No dloh."

"What happened?" Miranda asked.

"That was Ship Master Mitsu 'Kimamee," he replied. "He has some interesting news for me that I need to see him about on his ship. I'm sorry, Commander, I have cut our walk short."

"We're all on call, Admiral," she smiled. "Anything important?"

"It's urgent enough," Telek replied. "I'll let you know about it later."

The wind began to pick up around them as a dark shadow appeared in the sky. Telek glanced skyward as a metallic purple Phantom descended down towards him. He tossed an alien looking device at Miranda.

"Here!" he called. "Take my Phantom. I think I left it parked somewhere I shouldn't have. You remember what I taught you right?"

"Don't worry, Telek!" Miranda called back. "I remember. You're a good teacher."

Telek glanced up as a violet beam shined upon him. It was the Phantom's gravity lift. Miranda watched as the Elite was whisked away up into the drop ship's insides. Then, she turned away, walking towards where Telek had parked his craft.

The_ Holy Justice _was once a destroyer belonging to the Covenant fleet. Now, she served the UNSC. One of the 10 Covenant ships that was outfitted with an experimental cloaking device that allowed the ship to become invisible, the_ Holy Justice _was a formidable ship, named for the fleet she once was assigned to. Her cannons could rip through enemy craft with one fire. Though many Sangheili believed that cloaking their ships in battle was a sign of cowardice. So, the technology was abandoned. It made no sense to Mitsu 'Kimamee why they thought cloaking ships was cowardice when using active camouflage for Stealth Warriors was fine. When he was Covenant, he did not shut down his cloaking device, he used it regularly. Now, he is a Separatist, allied with the UNSC. On the flank of the _Holy Justice_ was a white symbol—a skull with two cross bones. It was the symbol of the Jolly Roger, a symbol 'Herosee had taken on. Now, even Mitsu used the symbol to separate his ship from the Covenant fleet. He too had become a pirate. Though, unlike Telek's ship, Mitsu's ship did not have a mixed crew of Human and Separatist on board. All of his crew were loyal Sangheili and Unggoy.

Mitsu stood on his command platform with a semi-circle of holo-control panels floating in front of him. He watched them with his eyes as all Ship Masters have done. Everything inside this ship could be controlled right from his station. Unlike Human ships, Covenant ships did not need as many personnel manning the helm. He did have a helmsman, a navigator trained in the best of star charts. His helmsman sat at a holo-panel station, mining his own work. His helmsman also served as his second in command. The helmsman was dressed in shiny black armor with gold trimming and detailing. Mitsu heard the sound of the automatic doors opening up behind him. Two black armored-clad Sangheili led a gold and black trimmed-armored Sangheili into the bridge. Mitsu stepped down from his platform and greeted his fellow Elite. While Mitsu's armor was all gold without any other color detail or trimming, the black trimming on this Sangheili's armor denoted him as a Fleet Master—a rank higher than his own.

"Welcome aboard, Excellency," 'Kimamee bowed in respect.

Telek 'Herosee chuckled: "We're a part of the UNSC, Mitsu. You don't have to refer to me as 'Excellency' anymore."

"Sorry, Excellency," Mitsu smiled back. "Force of habit."

It was protocol habit, Telek had to admit. He recalled Spec Ops Commander Shri 'Canthonee who began to serve under Commander Miranda Keyes since they had returned to Earth, referring to Miranda as 'Excellency' whenever she received her orders. Despite Miranda's attempts at correcting the female Sangheili, Shri continued say: "Yes, Excellency. No, Excellency. Right away, Excellency." By that time, Miranda had given up on correcting her. Shri's servitude on board Miranda's ship was an order by Telek himself—who felt that at least one Keyes should have a Sangheili around her whether she liked it or not. He wanted to make sure that nothing was going to happen to her—like what happened to her father.

Telek cleared his throat as Mitsu lead him up to the command platform. The bridge was dimly lit, only by pale lavender lighting coming from columns along the walls. The ceiling of the bridge was lit by a soft glow of blue. The walls and floors of the bridge ranged from oily, metallic blue, to oily metallic purple and deep violet. These colors were more than comfortable to those who commanded these ships. Telek noted that Commander Jimenez who sits as his second in command slowly because used to the color around ship. But unlike Mitsu's ship, Tomas Jimenez stood beside Telek on the command platform, not in the helmsman seat. Jimenez helped Telek in watching the enormous holographic screens before him.

"Now, what is it that was so urgent, Ship Master?" Telek asked. "That you needed me to see?"

"I've been listening on the Covenant network like always, Excellency," Mitsu began. "Trying to see how far away the fleet is from Earth. I've been monitoring their progress like you ordered me to."

"Yes," Telek nodded. "And?"

"Well, something has come up," said Mitsu. "A new transmission, Telek. Here, you need to see this."

Mitsu raised a gloved hand up and began to press several holographic buttons on the panel in a certain order. The panel itself spread wide until it was a full holographic video screen. A figure appeared standing in the middle of the screen. It was a Sangheili, but it was not dressed in the usual Covenant armor Sangheili were normally dressed. The warrior lacked a helmet, instead he wore goggles. A breathing apparatus was mounted on his back and his armor was bronze in color.

"Listen to what he has to say, Telek," said Mitsu.

The holographic began to play: _"Our Prophets are false! Open your eyes, my brothers! Can you not see that the role of the Covenant is based on a lie? They are feeding you this lie about the Great Journey, not telling you what the real truth is. The Great Journey is nothing more than a lie. The Halos will not bring us to Salvation; instead, if we fire the Halos, they will kill us!"_

"Interesting," Telek mused. "But if I'm correct, we're the only ones with the correctly deciphered text. Where did this warrior get the information about the Halos' true purpose?"

"I'm not sure," Mitsu shrugged.

"He doesn't look familiar," Telek said. "He wasn't in one of my fleets when I was Covenant."

"No, I believe he was a Zealot though," said Mitsu. "A Field Master. With this transmission, he managed to rally himself a handful of followers."

"This broadcasting has been shown on every Covenant network?" Telek asked.

"Yes," said Mitsu. "And no doubt the Prophets will be trying to silence this renegade."

"Where is he hiding?" Telek asked.

"Threshold," said Mitsu. "The ruins of Halo 04. He's wearing a breathing apparatus in order to survive in the atmosphere. Long exposure to the gasses in Threshold is dangerous. But one can stay on there without breathing equipment for a short time."

"But this warrior is living there," Telek said. "Who has he won over?"

"Mixed batch of Unggoy and Sangheili," replied Mitsu. "Just like you did. He mentions you a few times in his broadcasting as well, saying that you were right all along and that the punishment of heresy placed upon you was not right. You were merely trying to save the Covenant from the Prophets' blinded vision of false salvation."

"Which is only fueling the fires over my head no doubt," Telek chuckled.

"They say the price on your head keeps getting higher and higher," Mitsu chuckled. "Now with this new rebellion. The Prophets are worried that you've started an avalanche."

"An avalanche can be easily started with the simple roll of a small pebble," Telek smirked. "I was that pebble. Now, the Prophets cannot stop it. Give me this recording. I'm going to show it to Lord Hood. Perhaps with his permission we can invite these rebels onto the right side of the war for once. Let them know that they are not alone in this. And send this recording to the _Shade of Darkness._ Let my crew see it as well. I'm sure they'll be laughing. Even Tom might get a good chuckle out of it."

0

He was used to the low lights inside the bridge of the _Shade of Darkness_. Tomas Jimenez glanced around at the semi-circle of holographic screens that revolved around the command platform. This was not the first time Telek 'Herosee had left him to command the _Shade of Darkness, _and he knew his way around the ship pretty well now. Standing beside him though was _his _second command, a black with gold trim-armored Elite named Tekn 'Morudee. The command screens were enormous and it was hard for a 6-foot tall human to reach all of them. That was why Tekn was standing beside him. The Elite could reach up and push buttons that were too high for Jimenez to reach. The bridge of the _Shade of Darkness _was enormous. One could fit a small house inside it and still have room for a four car garage. All Covenant capital ships were enormous even in their smallest rooms. They were the pride of the Covenant Armada. One Covenant capital ship could tear through several of the toughest of UNSC battle cruisers. And the _Shade of Darkness _was no different.

Jimenez straightened out his naval uniform as he glanced around at the various screens before him. The Separatist Covenant capital ship was on patrol around Jupiter along side three other UNSC Halcyon-class cruisers, one Separatist Covenant CPV-class destroyer, and three other Separatist Covenant frigates. It was an odd mixture of two different technologies, but it worked. The Covenant destroyer—the _Divine Journey_ was commanded by Ship Master Cujo 'Mentatalee, Telek 'Herosee's old second in command, while the three Covenant frigates were commanded by Human captains. Though the _Shade of Darkness _was a flagship, Tom Jimenez told to take his orders from Cujo when the battle started. Mostly because Telek knew that Cujo was more knowledgeable in Covenant battle strategies than Tom was. But as always, the enormous capital ship led the small groups of ships behind her. This was a patrol unit and nothing more. Jimenez admired how the ship herself could actually make adjustments on her own. Covenant technology was astounding.

The name _Shade of Darkness _did not follow Covenant ship chrRtasning traditions. Usually, the name of a ship had some sort of religious significance. The _Shade's _name held none of that. In fact, it held more meaning to what it could do—which was cloak in order to sneak around the Covenant controlled areas. But right now, the cloak was deactivated, and the _Shade of Darkness'_ dark, metallic, violet, smooth hull was shown for all to see.

"Excellency," began Tekn 'Morudee. "We are receiving a transmission from the _Holy Justice._"

"Put it on screen, Tekn," said the Commander.

"Aye," the Elite nodded and pressed a flashing red light on the holo-panel in front of him. The screen spread wide until a hologram of a familiar face was projected onto them.

"Admiral 'Herosee," Tom smiled.

"Tom," Telek began. "Everything in ship-shape order?"

"Yes, sir," Tom nodded.

"Good," the Elite nodded. "I've got a present for you and the rest of the crew on board. In fact, send this to the _Devine Journey _as well."

The message began to play as another holographic image appeared next to Telek's image. It was the image of that strange Elite wearing the breathing apparatus. The message had not been translated to English yet so Tom could not understand what he was saying. Though he could read Covenant glyphs, but that was the limit to what he could do. He glanced over though, hearing a slight chuckle from Tekn 'Morudee. Obviously, the Elite was amused by this message.

"Tekn, put that through a translator filter," Tom ordered.

"Yes, Excellency," Tekn nodded, pressing a few green glowing buttons on the holo-panel.

The message began to replay again, this time, the words were translated into English.

"_Our Prophets are false! Open your eyes, my brothers! Can you not see that the role of the Covenant is based on a lie? They are feeding you this lie about the Great Journey, not telling you what the real truth is. The Great Journey is nothing more than a lie. The Halos will not bring us to Salvation; instead, if we fire the Halos, they will kill us!"_

"This is something, sir," Tom nodded. "I'll send this to Cujo immediately."

Tom pressed a few buttons on the screen and began to transmit the message over to the _Devine Journey._

"Thanks, Tom," Telek smiled back. "I'll be keeping in touch. You'll have to remain in command of my ship until the ceremony was over. How close is the Covenant fleet to Earth?"

"Last we heard about another day's jump," replied Tom. "I'm keeping watch along with the _Divine Journey _and the three Halcyon cruisers, the _Enterprise,_ the_ Lincoln, _and the _Knoxville_."

"Keep it up," Telek said. "I'll be checking in now and then. 'Herosee out."

"Yes, sir," Tom nodded as the image of Telek 'Herosee vanished from the holographic screen.

"What do you think about that message, Tekn?" Tom asked.

Tekn glanced over and gave his version of a smile. He became used to the idea that his superior officers were now asking his opinion. In the Covenant such things were rare if not at all.

"What do I think?" the Elite asked. "This Sangheili has gotten a hold of something that has told him the truth about the Halos. The Sacred Rings are weapons; they hold no salvation for my species. It is possible this could cause a conflict within the Covenant High Council. I think this is an advantage. It'll blind our enemies."

"But, this Sangheili could become an ally to us, just like 'Herosee did," Tom said. "Perhaps 'Herosee might ask to help this rebel in his cause."

"That would be one course of action," Tekn nodded. "But another would be to let this rebel go about things on his own and cause chaos within the Covenant itself—then, mop up the stragglers afterwards. After all, the Covenant must be horrified that the so-called Sacred Rings hold these monstrosities known as the Flood. I guess they aren't as Sacred as the Covenant thought, Excellency."

"Good point," Tom nodded.

"Excellency, we're receiving a message from the _Devine Journey,_" Tekn said.

"Patch it through," Tom said.

"Tommy!" Cujo's face came onto the screen. "Who found this?"

The Sangheili was in stitches, laughing at the top of his lungs after hearing the message.

"The Admiral sent it to me from Ship Master Mitsu 'Kimamee's ship," said Tom.

"This is the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Cujo laughed. "I bet the Prophets are in knots about this!"

"That's what we're thinking," said Tom.

"Another thorn in their asses," Cujo snickered. "Is Telek sending this to Lord Hood?"

"Don't know," Tom shrugged. "He didn't say."

"He should," Cujo said. "Who is that guy? I don't know him."

"I've never seen him before either, Excellency," said Tekn.

"I know that I don't know him," said Tom.

Cujo just chuckled again. Of course Jimenez would not know him.

"If he does, it would be Lord Hood's call on that," said Tom. "Though with the Covenant so close, this situation may be placed on the back burner."

0

"_Our Prophets are false! Open your eyes, my brothers! Can you not see that the role of the Covenant is based on a lie? They are feeding you this lie about the Great Journey, not telling you what the real truth is. The Great Journey is nothing more than a lie. The Halos will not bring us to Salvation; instead, if we fire the Halos, they will kill us!"_

Lord Hood leaned back in his chair and stared at the holographic Elite before him. Telek sat down across the desk from Lord Hood, resting his head on his knuckles. Lord Hood lifted his cap up and scratched his head.

"So, another group of rebels have broken off from the Covenant," began Hood. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I'd like to offer some support to them," Telek began. "After all, he knows the truth just as well as I do."

"Do you know who he is?" Hood asked.

"From what I've heard, he used to be a Field Master Zealot," Telek replied. "But he has never been on one of my ships."

"I'm afraid that I must deny your request, Rear Admiral," Hood said. Telek's head lowered. Hood called his attention again. "For now. Only for now. We'll come back and rethink this after we deal with the Covenant coming to Earth. I need you here for this. We need all the fire power we can get."

"I understand," Telek sighed for a moment. He did not know how long this battle may last before he could get to this band of rebels before the Covenant does.

"I understand your concern for your people, Telek," said Lord Hood. "If I was you, I'd be feeling the same thing. But I can't have you running off when ever some ragtag group of Covenant soldiers decide to rebel against their masters."

"Yes, sir," Telek nodded as he rose up from his chair. "Still, adding to our forces may be the best thing. Sooner or later the Covenant is going to get to them and they'll do the same thing to this guy what they did to me. They're gonna kill him. I got lucky when I escaped, but I'm still scarred by it."

His gloved hand gripped the left side of his chest as he remembered the burning sensation of the Mark of Shame being burned into his chest. It still was sore. He had it burned in once before, nearly over 13 years ago, but he then managed to graft his own skin over the mark. Then, when he was captured on board the _Truth and Reconciliation, _the lower ranking Prophet brought out another branding iron and burned the mark again on his chest. Once more, he was lucky he got out that time with help from the SPARTAN soldier known as the Master Chief. Telek owed him one after that, though, after the second branding, every Human finally realized that Telek would not go back on his word. The Covenant wanted nothing else to do with him; he was worth only as a corpse to them. He had no where else to go. Earth was his home now.

"I know what you're feeling right now," said Hood. "But I can't allow it. Not right now at least. Keep monitoring him though, but you need to focus your attention here."

"Yes, sir," the Sangheili sighed again. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Hood nodded. "Dismissed. I will see you at the ceremony tomorrow."

Telek clicked his heels and saluted, and then turned on the ball of his hoof to exit Lord Hood's office. His training reminded him never to question a higher ranking officer's decision, no matter how much he disagreed with it. Though, deep inside, he wanted to be there to help this ex-Field Master—save him from a Living Death that he now feels. Telek had been hunted down constantly by the Covenant. Now, the last place he had of refuge was about to be lost. He had captured many Covenant ships to replace the UNSC ships he destroyed, but now he was not sure that they would be enough. Though, the UNSC had more than just ships to defend Earth against the storm about to come. They had MAC-Gun Orbital Defense Platform Stations as well. And Telek stood upon one of these stations. She was the _Cairo._ As the Sangheili walked down the glass corridor, he glanced up seeing an enormous rail gun sticking up like a tall monolith of power. The MAC-Gun, a supped up piston that could fire a single shot which could tear his capital ship—the _Shade of Darkness—_in two. Like all Human weapons, this also fired ballistic ammunition—giant-sized heavily armored shells. And this station was one of 300. Telek only hoped that the fleet coming to Earth did not out number the stations that orbited it.

Telek stopped for a moment and glanced out the enormous glass window before him. He leaned up against the glass, spying the two other stations that were in view. The _Athens _and the _Malta _both armed with MAC-Guns. He spotted a trio of UNSC ships streaking across the horizon of the Earth. They were over Africa right now. Telek could see how much of a desert the great continent was. Now he knew why Humans had to leave their home world. It could no longer sustain them like it must have long before Humans found a way to leave. There were some patches of green in some places around Africa, but not as much as there used to be. Still, this was a vibrant world. Telek once more saw another cluster of ships passing by. He saw 'Kimamee's destroyer pass under the _Cairo_, gliding softly alongside three other UNSC destroyers. A mixture of Longswords and Seraphs flew in tight formation around the four ships. They were already practicing their formations. He saw two Seraphs break from formation, doing some sort of entwined barrel roll. Telek chuckled, knowing who piloted those Seraphs.

"Boom Brothers," he chuckled. "Trevor and 'Tolumee, you two are show-offs."

The two Seraphs once more rejoined the formation, following the _Holy Justice._ No doubt 'Kimamee was giving them some hell about it. Once more, Telek took in a heavy sigh, saying some silent prayer to what ever true divine power out there that could hear him—hoping to grant he and his fellow warriors the strength to fight this battle.


	2. The Home Field Advantage

**The Home Field Advantage**

Master Gun glanced down at the equipment before him. It was a complete mess. He could not understand just how this soldier managed to even keep moving with the various fried pieces of hardware. He glanced up at the soldier donning on the new Mark VI unit battle suit. He was a SPARTAN, there were not many of him left anymore. More importantly, he was John-117, Master Chief Petty Officer of the United Earth Space Navy.

"The plating was about to fail," Gun began, picking up some of the hardware in his hand. "There's viscosity throughout the gel layer. Optics? Totally fried. And let's not even talk about the power supply. You know how expensive this gear is, son?"

"Tell that to the Covenant," the Chief smirked as he donned his helmet.

Gun shook his head, throwing the battered hardware on the table.

"Well, I guess it was all obsolete anyway," said Gun. "Your new suit's a Mark VI…just came up from Sondheim this morning. Try and take it easy until you get used to the upgrades. Everything checks out. Standby, I'm gonna offline the inhibitors. Move around a little. Get a feel for it. When you're ready meet me by the Zapper."

The Chief stretched about for a moment, swinging his arms around, trying to get a feel for the new suit. He even jumped up; surprised by the new height he had reached when jumping. This new suit was perfect.

"Hey!" cried Gun. "Take it easy!"

The Master Chief walked over to the machine known as the 'Zapper'. It was a machine design to charge up his shields, and even test them. Right now, his shields were not even activated.

"Pay attention 'cause I'm only going over this once," Gun said. "This station will test your recharging energy shields. Step on in and I'll show you."

The Chief touched the pad to activate the machine. Whirling arms around him flashed, wrapping him up in golden energy—almost like plastic wrap.

"Your new armor's shields are extremely resilient," Gun continued. "Very efficient—much better than the Covenant tech we used on the Mark V."

The lights flashed and the shields were tested. The Chief noticed his shield gage was charging a lot faster than it was before.

"Bingo!" Gun laughed. "As you can see they recharge a lot faster. If your shields go down, find some cover. Wait for the meter to read fully charged."

"Don't worry," the Chief rumbled. "I know what to do."

"That or he can hide behind me," came a gruff voice from the door. "You done with my boy here, Master Guns? I don't see any training wheels."

"His armor's working fine, Johnson, so shut your pie-hole," snorted Guns. You're free to go, son. Just remember, take things slow."

"Thanks," Master Chief nodded.

"Don't worry," Sergeant Johnson smiled. "I'll hold his hand."

He followed the Marine down towards the elevator. Johnson was in full dress uniform, wearing the most clean looking clothes the Chief had ever seen him wear in a long time. He even was clean shaven as well. He still had that mustache, though.

"So, Johnson," began Guns. "When you gonna tell me how you made it back home in one piece?"

"Sorry, Guns," said Johnson. "That's classified."

"Hah!" the technician snorted. "My ass! Well you can forget about those adjustments to your A2 scope…"

His voice trailed off as the elevator started. Johnson turned back to the Chief.

"What's his problem?" the Chief asked.

"Well he's in a particularly fine mood," Johnson chuckled in sarcasm. "Maybe Lord Hood didn't give him an invitation."

They stepped off the elevator and got onto a car shooting them towards the middle of the _Cairo _Station.

"Earth," Johnson breathed as he glanced out the window. "Haven't seen it in years."

He glanced back at the other Defense Stations. The Master Chief just glanced around in silence, letting Johnson do all the talking.

"When I shipped out for basic, the Orbital Defense Grid was all theory and politics," Johnson continued. "Now look. The _Cairo's_ just one of three hundred Geo-sync platforms. That MAC-Gun could put a round clean through a Covenant capital ship." He glanced over at the other two stations that were in eye view from the car. "Coordinated fire from the _Athens_ and the _Malta_. Nothin's gettin past this battle cluster in one piece."

Johnson managed to spot several ships coming into formation around the horizon.

"Ships have been arrivin' all mornin'," he said. "Nobody's sayin' much, but I bet something big is about to happen."

Then, his eyes managed to spot a Covenant assault carrier passing near the glass. He knew who that ship belonged to.

"Well, looks like Squiddy is here too," Johnson chuckled lowly. "Haven't seen him since Halo. He was in such bad shape since we busted him out of the _Truth and Reconciliation._"

"I'm sure the Admiral is fine," Master Chief rumbled.

"Admiral?" Johnson shot a glanced back at the Chief. "That squid-face got a promotion?! He's fine now, but wait 'till I get a hold of him. Lord Hood's nuts for giving that pansy-assed alien a promotion."

"It wasn't Lord Hood who did it," said the Chief.

"Don't tell me…" Johnson sighed. "Man, that cyberzombie reptile of a president better remember why he's in office. It's because of us humans, not squids like Telek. Kiryuu Knight. Well, I know I didn't vote for him. Hell, I much rather have that Great Western Dragon Dunkelzahn for a president than Kiryuu Knight. To bad ole Dunkster is dead."

The car pulled to a stop and the doors opened. Everywhere, soldiers were cheering. The Chief glanced around, seeing several cameras hover around him.

"You told me there weren't gonna be any cameras," the Chief glanced back at the Marine.

"And you told me you were gonna wear something nice!" Johnson barked back. "Folks need heroes, Chief. To give them hope. Now, smile, will ya? While we still got soemthin' to smile about!"

He lifted his hat off and smoothed back his hair. The two stepped through the door. Before them was the command station, an enormous hall. Standing there was Lord Hood, dressed in his finest. A rope of gold knots draped around his shoulder. And behind him was the Elite and the UNSC's newest Rear Admiral Telek 'Herosee. Johnson's eyes lit up and he swore he was about to do a triple take on what he saw, though strict military training prevented him from doing so. Though, his mind was doing back flips because of it. The over 9-foot tall alien was dressed in Navy protocol dress uniform. But over that uniform, he wore his Sangheili armor, a strange color for someone who was a 'Gold Elite' in the Covenant Armada. His armor was white, and it glowed in the florescent lighting. Trimmed around the armor was gold, and matching that of the dress uniform he wore. He only wore his chest armor his helm over the uniform. Johnson's eyes spied the two-inch gold stripe and the one and a half inch gold stripe on both cuffs of the Sangheili's uniform. Indeed, the alien was a Rear Admiral.

_I ain't doin' any smilin' while he's here,_ Johnson quietly thought to himself.

Standing a little ways from Telek was Commander Miranda Keyes. Her face held no emotion, but inside, she was torn asunder. She was about to receive her father's medal.

The two paused in front of Lord Hood and paused, saluting him. Hood saluted back.

"Gentleman, it's good to have you back," Lord Hood said.

Telek leaned his head down when he felt a tug at his sleeve. An officer whispered into his ear and he cleared his throat. The officer was informing him what 'Kimamee's destroyer picked up. The Sangheili's mandibles clacked in anticipation as he leaned down to Lord Hood.

"Sir, we've got contact," he whispered to Lord Hood.

"Go a head, Cortana," Lord Hood glanced over at a holo-projector beside him. A blue, female form appeared above it. The Chief glanced over at Cortana, almost happy to see the AI's familiar face again.

"Another whisper, sir," she informed. "Near Io. We've got probes _en route._"

"I apologize, gentlemen," Hood sighed. "But we have to make this quick."

Cortana glanced up at the Chief and Johnson, smiling.

"You look nice," she commented.

"Thanks," the Chief said.

"Thank you," Johnson replied. The two glanced at each other in some confusion. They did not know which one she was talking about. Johnson heard a slight chuckle come from Telek.

_Shut up, you split-lipped bastard,_ Johnson mentally sneered. _You look like a half-baked leatherneck fresh out of basic in that monkey suit._

"Sergeant Major, the Colonial Cross is awarded for acts of singular daring and devotion." Lord Hood said as he raised the medal off the pedestal and pinned it to Johnson's chest. "For a soldier of the United Earth Space Corp…"

Telek's mind focused on the sounds of the crew cheering as Lord Hood handed out medals. These cheers began to take him back when he was placed before the mocking cheers of the crowd as he was being tortured. His memory relived that moment, as a vision of Tartarus filling his mind's eyes as his hung shackled before the crowd.

"_There can be no greater heresy!"_ Tartarus cried out to the crowd. _"For the lies about our Lords' greatest designs, let him be an example to all who would break our Covenant!"_

Telek felt a grimace come on as he remembered the searing pain of the branding iron as it burned the Mark of Shame into his chest. He spat at Tartarus again, laughing madly at the Jiralhanae.

"_You're so blind, Tartarus!"_ Telek barked at the hairy monster. _"You're so blind, you cannot see anymore! Now you, like the others, will waste away in a massive grave planned by a suicide of the Prophets. Our 'Lords' creations are nothing more than weapons that know not the difference between friend and foe! The Forerunners have given us great gifts, and we should not take them lightly, but the Halos are none of them. They should be destroyed!"_

"_Silence, heretic!"_ Tartarus roared out, smacking Telek across the jaw. A lob of his purple blood splattered onto the floor. Tartarus growled again. Despite the pain from the branding iron, Telek's stamina was holding. He still spoke; he still had strength in his eyes. Telek turned away, seeing a familiar face in the crowd. It was his superior officer, Otto 'Gamamee. There was regret, shame, and sadness in his eyes.

"_Otto…"_ Telek breathed. _"You—you have to believe me…we're all gonna die…"_

Otto glanced away in shame from Telek's eye sight and blended into the crowd.

"_Otto!"_ Telek cried again. _"Don't abandon me! Otto! Damn you to hell, Otto! Damn the Covenant to hell!"_

"_Silence!" _Tartarus roared again.

"_I will not be silenced!" _Telek yelled out defiantly, spreading his mandibles wide until all of his razor-sharp, syringe-like teeth showed.

"I will not be silenced…" Telek whispered, his mind returning back to the present.

"Commander Miranda Keyes," Hood continued despite Telek's tiny whisper. He stepped to Miranda, handing her the medal. "Your father's actions were in keeping with the highest traditions of military service. His bravery in the face of impossible odds reflects great credit upon himself and the UNSC. The Navy has lost one of its best."

Miranda took the medal and clutched it, feeling a welt of tears sting her eyes. Telek turned to her, his eyes also showed sadness at her loss. This was one of her hardest days.

"Slip-space ruptures just off our battle cluster," informed Cortana as the base itself snapped to alertness. Telek's mind made one more full snap back to the present and he glanced up.

"Show me," ordered Lord Hood.

A holo-screen appeared before them, showing the fleet coming in.

"Fifteen Covenant capital ships holding position just outside the kill zone," Cortana said.

The screen showed the UNSC fleet moving towards the Covenant fleet.

"This is Fleet Admiral Harper," began a voice over the com. "We're engaging the enemy."

"Negative, Admiral," Hood called. "Form a defensive perimeter around the cluster!" He turned back to Miranda. "Commander, get to your ship and link up with the fleet."

"Yes, sir," Miranda nodded, saluting.

"You too, Telek," Hood said to the Elite. "Get to your ship and to your fleet."

Telek raised a communicator to his mandibles: "Jimenez, can you send a Phantom over?"

"Sorry, sir," said Tom. "I'm a little busy right now. I've got two capital ships on my tail."

Telek heard Tekn 'Morudee's voice over the speaker: "Shield's holding, Excellency. Firing secondary cannons."

"Cloak!" Telek ordered. "Make yourself unseen now! And then, drop down below them, and reappear behind them. Remember what I taught you. Blow them all to the abyss. Follow Cujo's lead. Give them hell!"

"Aye, sir," Tom replied as the com clicked off. Telek turned to Miranda.

"Commander, do you mind giving me a ride?" he asked her.

"Not a problem, sir," Miranda nodded.

"Cortana, you have the MAC-Gun," Hood turned towards the AI. "As soon as they come in range, open up."

"Gladly," Cortana said as her image disappeared.

"Something's not right," Hood began. "The fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times this size. Telek, can you tell me what the hell is going here?"

Telek eyed the holographic screen before him, studying the formation of the Covenant fleet that just arrived.

"Scouting fleet it looks like," he replied. "I don't think they expected you guys to be here. This looks more like a fleet sent to recover ancient artifacts on worlds, similar to the fleet you all first encountered 30 years ago, before the war happened." He drew in closer, noticing a familiar capital ship in the fleet. "Wait, I know that ship. Is that who I think it is?"

"Sir!" called one of the officers behind the panel. "Additional contacts! Boarding craft and lots of them!"

"No time, Telek," Lord Hood interrupted the Sangheili's thoughts. "Get aboard the _In Amber Clad._ If you can't get to your ship, then at least you can coach from Commander Keyes' ship."

"Right, sir," Telek nodded, moving towards Miranda Keyes.

The station began to tremble. Telek glanced up, reaching for his plasma sword emitter. Bringing it out, Telek ignited the plasma blade, hearing the familiar _clash_ as it flashed on. All four of his mandibles spread slightly, his jowls loose. It was not a pretty sight to see all of his sharp teeth. Johnson just cringed.

"I hate it when he does that," he whispered. "I really do."

"Harvey," Miranda began into her communicator. "Bring the ship around; I need to be picked up."

"Aye, ma'am," he replied.

"They're gonna take our MAC-Guns off line," said Lord Hood. "Give their capital ships a clear shot at Earth. Master Chief, defend this station."

"Yes, sir," Chief said. He turned to Johnson. "I need a weapon."

"Right this way," Johnson said as he led the Chief down to a weapons stock. The Chief grabbed a battle rifle and some rounds as well as a submachine gun. Johnson followed him but right behind him was Telek 'Herosee and his sword.

"I thought you were getting your sissy ass outta here, squid," Johnson began, glancing up at the Elite.

"What?" Telek asked. "And miss all the fun? Besides, they need two swanky-dressed gentlemen to give them so hope, right?"

"Who said you were swanky, split-lip?" Johnson sniffed. "At least I look decent. You, on the other hand, look like a huge lump of cottage cheese."

"That's 'Rear Admiral Split-lip' to you, monkey," Telek snorted back.

"And that's 'Sergeant Major Monkey' to you, squiddy!" Johnson roared back. "Now get that shiny toothpick away from me. Go stick it in a Grunt or something."

"Is that any way to treat a superior ranking officer, Sergeant?" Telek asked.

"Last time I checked, my superior officer wasn't an ugly, 9-foot tall, hoofed alien pretendin' that he's Benedict Arnold," Johnson retorted back.

The Chief just ignored the two as they began to argue. He had other things to worry about than those two's favorite pastime.

"_All hands report to battle stations," _began the voice over the Intercom. _"This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill!"_

They reached down stairs were it was reported that the Covenant would be trying to blast their way through, just right below the control room of the _Cairo._ Master Chief knelt down behind a few boxes as the Marines positioned themselves around. Johnson and Telek hid themselves behind some bushes. Telek took his chest armor off for a moment and took off his dress uniform's white coat. Johnson glanced back, seeing that the Elite was wearing a white wife-beater undershirt, and just cocked an eyebrow. The Elite put his armor back on. His logic on the fact the coat was going to interfere with his movements. He tied the coat around his waist. Telek reached up and touched a glowing spot on his armor. Johnson glanced back, seeing copper colored; glowing rings fluctuate up and down the Sangheili's body, indicating he just activated his body shields.

"Oh, yeah, right, you get the body shields," Johnson sniffed. "While the rest of us just have our skin to protect us. Aren't you chivalrous."

"Oh, quit your bitching, AJ," Telek sighed. "You're a tough Marine. You've been through the Flood without a scratch. What's a few Covenant soldiers compared to the Flood?"

"At least the Flood don't have shields," Johnson said. "Half of what's coming through there does."

"So, throw some grenades at them," Telek said. "That usually takes the shields out."

Johnson shook his head as he opened up his comlink: "How's it goin', _Malta_?"

"Standing by," replied one of the personnel on the _Malta. _"They're latching on. Check your targets and watch your crossfire. They're in standard formation: little bastards up front big ones in back. Good luck, _Cairo_."

"Thanks," Johnson said. He glanced up to see a flare coming through the door. "Feel the fire off that bulkhead! As soon as that door opens up, let 'em have it!"

The doors blasted open and a wave of Covenant soldiers came through the smoke. Telek spied at least five Minor Ranked, blue-armored Sangheili along with about forty Unggoy. Everyone opened up and fired. The Chief jumped in immediately, chasing the frantic Unggoy around. Telek leapt up on top of one of the boxes and put away his sword, grabbing a battle rifle. He zoomed in on some of the Loyalist Sangheili, trying to pick them off with some head-shots. Inside he hated spilling the blood of his own kind, but he kept reminding himself that they would not hesitate to do the same. After all, they only wanted him dead. Then, he heard something that nearly shook him off his box.

"There!" called one of the Sangheili. "There! There he is! It's Telek 'Herosee, the heretic. Kill him, now!"

Telek flinched for a moment when he heard the voice of his opponent. Did that Elite just speak English? He knew that there were quite a few Sangheili who could speak the common language of the Humans, but many usually chose not to. His Elites did speak mostly in English, especially around their Human comrades. He could not think anymore about it when a spray of blue plasma fire came his way. The energy blast bounced off his shields though, for the moment and he fell back off his box. He poked his head noticing the Master Chief beat down a blue-armored Elite with his SMG.

"Demon!" another cried. "Face me!"

"Da hell…" Telek shook his head.

"Are my ears failing, or did that squid-head speak English?" asked Johnson.

"No, I heard it too," Telek called. He turned around, feeling another splash of plasma.

"Heathen heretic cur!" another Elite roared. "Your blood shall be spilled this day! The Prophets will it!"

"Cur?" Telek asked, rising to his full height. This Minor Rank only came up to his shoulder. He was obviously, very young. Telek spread his mandibles wide, letting loose a war cry and slammed the butt end of his battle rifle into the other Sangheili's head. The Elite's body impacted the wall behind him and fell to the floor. Its head had a nice, enormous dent from Telek's rifle. Purple blood dripped from Telek's rifle.

"Shut up!" he gasped. He glanced back at the Chief, who took out the rest. "Who taught these guys English anyways?"

"I don't know, sir," the Chief shrugged. "It was better when we didn't understand them."

"Listen to them," Johnson breathed. "It's like I'm in some awful, movie about the Middle Ages—only with guns. These guys think they're Shakespeare. At least your English sounds decent enough, Telek. Now, I have to listen to these jokers talk."

"It's because I've been spending my time with you, Johnson," Telek said, throwing the battle rifle over his shoulder. "You're such a swell teacher."

"Swell?" Johnson asked. "Who the hell says 'swell' anymore?"

The three turned to hear another explosion coming from beyond the damaged doors.

"You two go on," said the Chief. "I'll take it from here."

"Come on, 'Admiral'," Johnson mocked. "Our ride's waitin' for us."

"Chief!" Telek called to the SPARTAN. "This is my first order to you as Rear Admiral. Make them wish they never came to Earth, Chief."

"Yes, sir," the Chief saluted as he disappeared through the doors.

"Alright," Johnson sighed. "You had your moment with the Chief, Squiddy. Now come on!"

Telek just grinned, feeling a bit proud of himself as he followed Johnson out the other door. He felt the station rumble and shake again and he ducked down behind another bit of fallen debris when he saw another group of Covenant soldiers run through the halls.

"More of them, Johnson," Telek warned.

"Yeah, I see them," sighed Johnson. The two looked over the boxes and aimed their battle rifles at the on coming Covenant. Telek ignited a plasma grenade and tossed it over, sticking it to one of the Grunts.

"Gotcha!" he laughed just as a burst of blue nimbus exploded out, knocking the two blue-armored Elites out and sending three other Grunts flying. The station rumbled again.

"What the hell is going on?" Johnson cried. Telek again tried to pick off the rest with his battle rifle, but the gun just clicked.

"Damn-it to hell," he swore.

"You have to reload it, Squiddy," Johnson informed.

"I know that," Telek sighed. "I'm not worried about it anyways."

He ignited his sword again and rushed the rest, Johnson bringing up the rear.

"The heretic!" another Elite cried, but Telek did not give him a chance to even finish. His blue blade came down, slicing the Sangheili in two. He swung around, making a double cleave on two more Elites. The walls turned violet as Sangheili blood splattered on them. Johnson brought out his shotgun and took down the remaining Grunts. Telek glanced down at his dress pants, noticing that the white fabric was now stained with purple.

"Damn-it!" he growled. "I just had this thing tailored! I just had this thing tailored. Look at what they did! Now, I'm gonna have to take this thing to the cleaners."

"Quit your bellyaching, Telek!" Johnson cried. "Come on! The ship's this way."

Telek reached up to his comlink: "Miranda, this is Telek."

"I hear you," she said.

"I think I left a spare set of suit and armor on you ship," he said. "Can one of your boys get it out for me? I'm gonna need it."

"Sure," Miranda replied. "I'll have it ready for you when you come on board."

"You know," began Johnson. "Fraternizing among officers in the Navy is a bit of a no-no. I just thought I'd let you know that."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Johnson," said Telek. "But we're not what you think. I just left a set of clothes on her ship last time."

"Uh-huh," Johnson smirked. "And I'm Justin Timberlake."

"What?" Telek asked. "She's not even my species."

"My point," Johnson nodded. "Which makes it even worse."

"Shut up," the Sangheili sighed. "Mind your own business."

They paused for a moment and glanced out the window. Telek's eyes widened when he saw the _Malta _explode.

"Oh, shit," Johnson breathed. "That ain't good."

Telek spied another set of Covenant Seraphs abandon the _Athens _as well. Then, the _Athens _exploded.

"They took the _Athens _too!" Johnson gasped.

"Rear Admiral 'Herosee," began Hood over the communicator. "There's a bomb on this station. I've sent the Chief to disarm it. You, Johnson, and Miranda, get off this station as quick as possible."

"I'd suggest you do the same, sir," Telek warned. "If the Chief doesn't get to it in time, you're dead too."

"I've already started evacuation procedures, Telek," Hood said. "Don't worry about me. Just get off."

"Aye, sir," Telek nodded. He turned back to Johnson. "There's a bomb on the _Cairo._"

"Well, ain't that just dandy," Johnson clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Better get while the gettin's good."

The station began to shake even more. Johnson and Telek rushed down the hall, finally joining Miranda, a group of Marines, and the Chief at the end. But before them was another wave of Covenant.

"Perfect," Telek sighed.

"Don't sweat it, Admiral," the Chief said.

"I was almost on board when they showed up," Miranda pointed at the Covenant. The Chief fired a plasma rifle he picked up from a dead Elite and tossed a few grenades towards the enemy wave. He heard several sounds of agonized screams as the grenades exploded. The firing lessened for the moment.

"Thanks, Chief," Miranda smiled. "I owe you one."

"This way, Chief!" Johnson cried, pointing to an airlock gate.

Telek held up his communicator: "Jimenez, what's going on up there?"

"We're flanking right, sir," said Jimenez. "So far, three carriers down. One capital ship made it through though. Completely ignored the fleet and is heading straight for Earth."

"The leader?" Telek asked.

"Yes, sir," Jimenez replied. "Looks like it. Had all these markings on it. Tekn said they were some sort of holy symbols, meaning this ship is carting someone very important."

"I figured that much," Telek said. "I think that ship is carrying a Prophet. Don't worry about it right now until I get aboard."

"Aye, aye, Admiral," Jimenez replied.

"Cujo, Mitsu, Tulsa," began Telek. "Do you copy?"

"Yes, Excellency," replied the voice of Cujo.

"Here, Excellency," replied Mitsu.

"Also here, Excellency," Tulsa replied.

"All three of you order your ships around the remaining carriers," Telek began. "Take them out one by one. If the battle gets too heavy, cloak and fire from behind. When you're cloaked, keep your positions as sporadic as you can. Confuse the hell out of them!"

"Excellency," began Tulsa. "One of the Covenant frigates disabled my ship's cloaking device."

"Get a Huragok to fix it then," Telek ordered. "I noticed that this fleet didn't bring their cloak-enabled ships with them. That means they really didn't expect us to be here. Tom, follow Cujo's lead."

"Aye, sir," Tom nodded. "I'm right behind you, Cujo."

"Come on, Telek!" Johnson cried. "You can cheerlead when you get to the _In Amber Clad._"

Telek grunted as he followed Johnson into the airlock. A Pelican was waiting for them to take them to the ship.

0

The Chief made it through one airlock and into the other until he reached the firing control center, just near the enormous cannon itself. The whole platform shook as the MAC-Gun fired. He glanced over seeing a pelican leave the station, heading for the _In Amber Clad._ He saw Johnson, Telek, and Miranda on board. Before him were two Ranger Elites lying dead on the edge. He looked around, seeing an enormous shimmer pass over him and the stars themselves seemed to twinkle a bit more than usual. He knew what it meant; one of Telek's cloaked ships was passing over head. He could not tell which one though.

_At least they made it,_ he thought. _Now I don't have to worry about them._

"Registering all hostiles within the kill-zone," began Cortana's voice. "Ten cruisers remaining, three carriers also remaining."

"We're trying to pick off the carriers one by one, Lord Hood," said another voice his visor identified as Commander Tomas Jimenez.

"Don't get too close to the MAC-Gun, Commander," said Hood.

"We're actually below you, sir, heading for the _In Amber Clad_," said Tomas. "We're watching that capital ship that is heading for Africa."

"_Shade of Darkness,_" began Telek's voice. "Do not engage that ship until I'm on board! That's an order. _Holy Justice, Devine Journey, _see if you can flank those cruisers coming in. Watch out, I see the markings of a destroyer near you—_Pious Inquisitor_ along with two other assault carriers. Looks like you missed a few."

"Hey, don't expect me to sweep up after 'Duroshee's sloppy handwork," another voice called, registering as Ship Master Mitsu 'Kimamee of the destroyer, _Holy Justice._

"I heard that, Mitsu!" Tulsa 'Duroshee called. He was the Ship Master of the _Righteous Fury, _another captured Covenant Capital Ship

"I expect you to destroy those carriers, Mitsu," Telek continued. "Failure isn't an option."

"Yes, Excellency," Mitsu said. "Firing lateral beam cannons now."

Covenant ships were powerful enough to fight against each other without taking heavy damage. Even having a few Covenant ships on the UNSC side did give them some advantage. Especially against this small fleet.

"Ask yourself," began Cortana through his helmet. "'Is what I'm doing helping Cortana keep this station from exploding into teeny-tiny bits?'"

Chief shook his head and focused on his own task. He leapt up on the girders and headed through the airlock again. Now he was inside the firing control center. This room was mostly made for maintenance of the cannon itself, rather than something that actually fired the cannon. That control was on the bridge of the _Cairo._

"Just so that you know," began Cortana. "There are a quite a few Elites guarding the bomb. You might need to get creative."

He hid down behind a few girders seeing that there was a mixture of Red-armored and Black-armored Elites near the bomb. This was not going to be pretty, but he could pull it off regardless. The Chief took in a breath and armed himself with two plasma rifles. He made a dodge for the group of Elites, dropping one rifle and tossing a plasma grenade for one of the Red Elites. He saw some of the Elites duck, but the others did not run in time, their bodies flung about at the explosion, landing on some of the boxes.

"The Demon is here!" one of the Red Elites warned. "Kill him!"

_I hate their English, _the Chief sighed to himself as he begin to fire his two rifles. As he got near one of the Elites, he swung his hand around and smacked it on the head with the rifle. The Elite fell. He felt another smack impact on his back and turned to see another Elite on his back.

"I have you, Demon," the creature called.

The Chief smirked inside his helmet as he ignited another plasma grenade, sticking it onto the Elite's hip. He leapt swiftly out of the way just as the grenade exploded. The remaining Elites were sent flying and the floor was finally cleared. He approached the bomb just as Cortana's image appeared on one of the holo-projector pedestals.

"Me inside your head, now!" she ordered urgently.

The Chief touched the pedestal, transferring her program over to his suit. Then, he touched the bomb just as Cortana disarmed it.

"How much time was left?" he asked.

"You don't want to know," Cortana replied.

"_Cairo,_" began Miranda Keyes' voice. "This is _In Amber Clad_. The carrier's shield is down. I'm in position ready for immediate assault."

"Don't even think about it, Commander," began Telek's voice before Lord Hood could reply. "Not against a ship that size with your little ship. Tom, do you copy? We're near the carrier known as the _Holy Vanguard._ Get over here and engage that ship."

"Wait," began the Master Chief. "Sir, permission to live the station."

"For what purpose, Chief?" Lord Hood asked.

"To give the Covenant back their bomb," the SPARTAN replied.

His speakers irrupted with a broad and almost madden laughter coming from Rear Admiral Telek 'Herosee. It was obvious; the renegade Elite got a kick out of what the Master Chief suggested.

"Lord Hood, he's got my permission," Telek cackled. "Go a head and do it, Chief. I'd have done the same thing!"

"Permission granted," Lord Hood replied.

The Master Chief grabbed the spiked edges of the bomb, pulling it towards the airlock.

"I know what you're thinking," began Cortana. "And it's crazy."

"So," said the Chief. "Stay here."

"Unfortunately for us both," she sighed. "I like crazy."

He pulled it all the way through the airlock and pulled on one of the handles, opening it up, closing the other door behind him.

"Just one question," began Cortana. "What if you miss?"

"I won't," the Chief replied with all confidence.

The vacuum outside began to suck the air out the airlock, pulling the bomb with it. The Chief grabbed the bomb's spikes and steered it towards the _Holy Vanguard._ Below, the carrier fired one of its beam cannons, destroying a nearby attacking destroyer. The Chief saw the tiny UNSC frigate _In Amber Clad_ and the enormous, black-violet, Covenant Separatist capital ship the _Shade of Darkness _softly float closer to the carrier, but not too close to be damaged by the explosion.

"Boom Brothers," called Telek. "Make an opening for the Chief. He's giving the Covenant their bomb back."

"Right, sir," began Lieutenant Trevor Riker.

"No problem, Excellency," said Major Grade Tulsa 'Tolumee. "Bank left, Trev. I got a lock."

The Chief saw two Jolly Roger marked Seraphs fly towards the carrier, sending wave after wave of fuel rod explosions into its hull.

"It's clear, Master Chief," said Trevor.

"Good luck, Chief," 'Tolumee called.

The Chief guided the bomb down into the enormous expanse that was the reactor core of the carrier and armed it. He pushed on the bomb, arching his way away from it and out of the hole made by the two Seraphs. The moment he dove away from the carrier, the ship exploded in a bright flash of blue. Below him the _In Amber Clad _came into view. He noticed that the small frigate was now attached to the top of the enormous capital ship the _Shade of Darkness._

_0_

Miranda glanced up when she heard a clank sound from the ceiling. Beside her was Sergeant AJ Johnson, fully dressed in combat camouflage and armor and behind her was Rear Admiral Telek 'Herosee, now dressed in his clean vinyl suit and his gold and black armor. Their heads turned towards the sound as well.

"You know," began the Sarge. "For a brick, he flew pretty good."

Telek chuckled, patting his gloved hand on Miranda's command chair.

"Chief, get inside, and gear up," began Miranda. "We're taking this fight to the surface."

"Lord Hood," began Telek. "Permission to oversee this operation personally. Let me handle this while you and the rest of the fleet focus on the remaining Covenant ships."

"Any particular reason?" Lord Hood asked.

"That carrier," Telek replied. "I might be able to find out why the Covenant is here. I'll need Miranda and the Chief's help though."

"Granted," Lord Hood said. "Good luck."

"Tom, I'm coming on board," he said. "Prepare to disengage locks when I do for separation from the _In Amber Clad."_

"Aye, sir," Jimenez nodded.

"Like I want you barkin' orders over my head, Squiddy," Johnson growled at the Elite.

"You know you always liked it when I'm in charge, Johnson," Telek smiled back as he reached the connecting airlock between the two ships. "It's my magnetic personality."

"Hah!" Johnson spat. "My ass."

"That's the spirit," Telek chuckled. "I'll be monitoring from the _Shade of Darkness._ Good luck everyone."

He glanced over, seeing the Chief come on board.

"Chief," he began. "That was one brilliant stunt you pulled. Couldn't have done it better myself. You're one hell of a soldier."

"Thank you, sir," the Master Chief nodded.

"Good luck," Telek said as he activated a gravity lift when the airlock opened up. The Elite bounded up into his own ship and the airlock closed behind him.


	3. They’ll Regret that Too!

**They'll Regret that Too!**

The city of New Mombassa was overrun with Covenant soldiers. Beyond that was the capital ship, her gravity lift activated, sending down reinforcements as the Covenant made its way through the streets. The _In Amber Clad _hung below the clouds as three pelicans flew down from the sky, towards the war torn city. Evacuation procedures were already commencing and outside the city a line of cars made their way as safely as possible—leaving only the wind behind them. Just above the _In Amber Clad_, gliding in a fixed orbit in the stratosphere was the _Shade of Darkness._ Only a faint silhouette of her slick shape could be seen beyond the clouds. She was cloaked, but the clouds passing around her gave away some of her position. That was the least of Telek's worries though. He stood on the bridge of the ship, up on the command platform beside Commander Tomas Jimenez.

"You took good care of her, Tom," he commented.

"Thank you, sir," said Tom, nodding with some pride.

"Not a scratch on her," Telek continued. He pressed a glowing button on the holo-screen, and listened in on the transmission between the _In Amber Clad _and the three Pelican drop-ships.

0

"The message just repeats," began Cortana. "'Regret, regret, regret.'"

"Catchy," said Miranda through her comlink. "Any idea on what it means?"

"Dear Humanity," began Johnson as he placed his hands on the backs of the pilots' seats. "We regret being alien bastards, we regret comin' to Earth, and we most definitely regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet!"

Telek chuckled at the comment; his voice was heard over the comlink.

"Oo-rah!" the pilots answered back.

"That's very funny, Johnson," Telek chuckled through the comlink to the _In Amber Clad _and the three Pelicans. "But the word 'regret' is actually the name of one of the Prophet Hierarchs. The Prophet of Regret to be exact. And that's his ship—the _Regret and Reconciliation_. Her Ship Master is Wago 'Tawunee. He's a very tough warrior to beat. Decorated and arrogant too."

"Reminds me of you, Squiddy," Johnson retorted back. "Decorated and arrogant."

"I knew it was Regret's ship when I saw that her back on the _Cairo,_" Telek continued, ignoring Johnson's remark.

"_Regret and Reconciliation,_" began Cortana. "Why does that sound familiar to me?"

"I believe you've been on board her sister ship the _Truth and Reconciliation_ back on Installation 04, Cortana," Telek replied. "The layout is very similar. Regret's on that ship and he's calling for help. He didn't expect that this was a Human-occupied world, much less it being your home world. Now he knows, he may as well bring in every Covenant fleet near this sector to aid him in your species' extinction."

"Kinda makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside about this guy, doesn't it?" Johnson snorted back.

"Immediate," began reconnaissance over the comlink. "Grid kilo 203 is hot. Recommend mission abort."

"Roger, recon," said one of the pilots. "It's your call, Sarge."

"We're goin' in," Johnson said. "Get tactical, Marines!"

"Master Chief, get aboard the _Regret and Reconciliation_, and secure the Prophet of Regret," Telek ordered through the comlink. "I want to know why the Covenant chose this spot to land and whether or not Forerunner technology was involved in the decision to land here. Regret will tell me that. If we take away more of the pieces of the puzzle the Covenant is trying to put together, we might have a chance of slowing them down more."

"Understood, Admiral," the Chief said as he armed his weapon.

"Thirty seconds out," said the Pilot. "Stand by to…whoa!"

He stopped mid-short in his sentence when he spotted an enormous mecha walking through the city streets. It stepped over the tipped over cars as it walked through. It looked like a spider, only it had four legs, a shade turret on top and an enormous forward cannon on the front. That mecha was called a Scarab. The Scarab fired its forward cannon at the on coming Pelican, nicking at its wings, sending it spiraling into the courtyard below. Then, everything went black.

0

Telek slammed his fist against the holo-projector.

"Goddamn-it!" he roared. Jimenez stepped back. He knew it was best not to get in the way of an Elite when he was frustrated.

"That was a Scarab," said Tom Jimenez. "We can only hope that they are alive."

Telek glanced up, pressing his first thumb on a green glowing spot on the holo-screen.

"Chief?" he asked. "Chief? Can you here me? Hello? Don't be dead, Chief. Come on."

"Com drop out, sir," Tom said. "The Scarab must have damaged it."

"Chief, you're tougher than that," Telek continued. "I know you are. You plowed through a Covenant fleet—you've defeated the Flood. You're a lot tougher than that. Don't let me down, Chief. Get that Prophet. Come on, answer me!"

He heard a familiar voice come through the comlink.

"Chief?" it was Cortana. "Chief? Hey, Chief! Wake up. Should I start CPR? Blink if you can hear me, Chief."

Telek heard a moan coming through the comlink after that.

"Chief?" Telek continued.

"I read you, Admiral," the Master Chief moaned, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about that Scarab, Chief," Telek began. "I'll deal with it. We've got a Scarab of our own to send down. We'll take that thing out. You just worry about the Prophet."

"Uh, no we don't, sir," Jimenez began.

"What?" the Sangheili turned to him. "What do you mean 'we don't'?"

"Our Scarab's still at the shop for repairs since the last mission," Tom replied.

"Then, what the hell do we have on this ship?" Telek asked.

"We've got plenty of Phantoms, Wraiths, Scorpions, Spirits, Ghosts, Warthogs," Tom began to list off what the ship had in its cargo holds. "Uh, Shade turrets…"

"Sorry, Chief," Telek sighed. "No Scarab. Ours' still in the shop."

"That's fine," the Chief said. "I can handle it without your help."

"I'm still sending what I can," Telek began. "Tom, have the warriors load up three Phantoms and have them rendezvous with Miranda's Pelicans. We're giving them a little edge in this Prophet hunt."

"Aye, aye, sir," Tom nodded.

"I'd use the planetary siege weapon on my ship, Chief," began Telek. "You know the one that's used to blow up the _Truth and Reconciliation_—to help you take out that Scarab. But, I might kill the rest of you in the process."

"Hah!" called another familiar voice. "We never asked for your pansy-assed help in the first place, squid. I don't know what's worse. Being killed by squid-heads or being saved by them."

"I love you too, Johnson," Telek chuckled. "Send the Phantoms out, Tom."

0

"Chief," began Cortana, interrupting another one of those Telek/Johnson moments. "We better get moving."

"Shake it off, Marines!" Johnson ordered. "Clear the crash site."

"Go! Go! Go!" called one of the Marines as the squad ran out from the crash site.

They finally found themselves in a ruined courtyard, with various turned over vehicles and debris everywhere.

"They're over here!" called a high pitched voice. Everyone ducked down just as several sprays of plasma fire impacted on them.

"We've got hostiles in the courtyard!" Johnson called, grabbing his sniper rifle and zooming in on one of the heads that poked out. "They ain't some of Telek's boys, Chief. No Jolly Roger."

The Master Chief ran up the stairs to the rooftop of one of the buildings. He found himself a stationary machine gun and began to pick off the mixture of Elite, Grunt, and Jackal soldiers below. As soon as they pelted down that group, another squad came in via Phantom. It was not one of Telek's Phantoms either. As the Phantom unloaded its soldiers, it began to fire on some of the Human ground forces as well before it flew off.

"I see the Demon!" cried one of the Elites. "He's over there."

"I shall get him," another called.

"Wort, wort, wort!" a Red-armored Elite barked.

_Wonderful…_the Chief thought.

"He's over here!" a Grunt cried. "I see him!"

The squad began to fire on him as well as the rest of the Human squad. The Chief picked up a plasma rifle and took out the Red Elite.

"He shot the leader!" a Grunt cried.

One of the Marines threw a grenade at the mob of Grunts, sending them flying with the explosion.

"Kill him!" the Blue Elite cried. "Kill that Human!"

_I really missed not understanding them, _the Chief thought. He turned around, chasing down a Jackal, smacking it over the head with his gun. As soon as the court was clear, the Chief glanced around again. It was quiet again, but too quiet. He heard the chatter from the other Marines and the Sergeant glancing around, holding his gun close.

"What now, Chief?" one of the Marines asked, walking up to him.

"We got another group coming in on the right!" Johnson cried. "Take 'em out, Marines!"

0

On board the _Shade of Darkness, _Telek got in contact with Miranda Keyes.

"Miranda," he began. "I'm sending over one of my best Special Ops Commanders on one of those Phantoms. Shri 'Canthonee. She was on board my ship during the fight."

"I know," Miranda said, her image turning towards him. "I've missed her wit here. I still can't get over the fact she calls me 'Excellency'."

"Old habits are hard to break," Telek chuckled.

"How is the fight in space?" Miranda asked. "Did we win?"

"The Covenant fleet has been destroyed," Telek replied. "All that is left is the _Regret and Reconciliation_ and a few stragglers Truth, no doubt, will be very displeased with this news. I just hope he doesn't send a larger fleet. Not even the ships I've managed to capture can take on a whole armada of Covenant ships."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen then, Telek," Miranda said.

"I want Truth, Miranda," the Sangheili growled. "I want him dead. His lies will end here now. If only I could send some reinforcements to that new band of rebels on Threshold near Installation 04. Lord Hood told me I could not."

"We need to finish this first, Admiral," said Miranda. "When we get Regret…"

"When the Chief has Regret in his hands, I'll order him to ask the Prophet any questions while I listen," said Telek. "Once I got what I need from Regret, I'll order the Chief to kill him. He's no use to me alive. I want his head. I want all of the Prophets' heads. Their deaths will atone for the deceit they've seeded in the Covenant. This is the grievous sin. On the blood of my father I swore to uphold the Covenant, I swore to die for the Covenant. And I was going to die to uphold a lie. Today, that lie ends now. And soon, every Sangheili will know the truth! That they die for nothing."

"Don't get too angry," Miranda began, trying to calm him down. "You can't focus when you're angry."

"Right," he sighed. "I can't focus."

0

They were being surrounded left and right. Tried to back a Red Elite into a corner, shooting him with his plasma rifle, then smacking him over the head once the shields were down. Though, he did not have very many men left. Johnson was still going, picking off what he saw with his sniper rifle.

"Yeah!" he cried. "And I've got some more lovin' where that came from, bastards!"

Then, the Chief saw something moving through the squads. It glowed slightly. One by one, Grunts, Elites, and Jackals fell to this glowing light. He saw a shimmer of a figure jump up onto one of the boxes.

"What's that?" one of the Marines asked.

An Elite began to fire at the mirage, but the specter dodged, letting loose its own spray of plasma fire. The Chief was completely confused here. He knew what that shimmering was, a Stealth Elite. But this Elite was firing on its own kind. The invisible form leapt down and faded into visibility. Not only was this Elite a Stealth warrior, it was an Ultra. He could tell by the color of the armor, white with black trimming. Even its suit was white. Then, he saw something else, a black Jolly Roger on the shoulder armor. This Elite was not Covenant.

"Hey!" the Elite cried, holding up its hands. "I'm friendly."

"Sarge?" one of the Marines asked, holding a shaking gun at the White Elite.

"It's okay, Marines," Johnson said as he lowered his rifle. "She's harmless."

"Tell that to the Prophet-kissers I cut down, AJ," the Sangheili laughed. "They didn't think that at all."

"Hey, Shri," Johnson said as he jumped down from the roof. The two shook hands. "Missed yah on the _Clad._"

"I was on the _Divine Journey,_" Shri 'Canthonee said. "Usual stuff. Wow, you actually missed me? That's a first, AJ. I thought you didn't like me because I'm Sangheili."

"I like you fine, Shri," Johnson began. "Despite your obvious squid-ness. I just don't like that asshole Telek."

"It's because he's the only one who can really get under your skin, right?" Shri asked. She glanced over at the Master Chief. "And the Chief!"

"Chief," Johnson began. "Meet Spec Ops Commander Shri 'Canthonee. Shri, this is the Master Chief."

"Yeah, I know," Shri began, laughing. She held out her gloved hand. "Nice work you did back on Halo. We couldn't have done it without you."

"How are you doing, Commander," the Chief greeted her, but did not take her hand.

"Excellent," she replied. "That is until we were gunned down by enemy troops."

"What the hell are you doing here, Shri?" Johnson asked.

"Well, Telek sent me down here to well return to my station on the _Clad_," replied Shri. "Only, my Phantom got shot down by that Scarab."

"We're basically in the same boat," said Cortana. "Our Pelican got hit. Phantoms usually carry more than one Elite. Where's the rest of your platoon, Commander?"

"One got stepped on by that Scarab," Shri replied. "Another got run over by an enemy Wraith. I ordered the rest to get to their Ghosts and Specters and scout around in order to locate you guys. I had a NAV point—point me to your location, but I saw that it was boxed in. I climbed over everything in order to get here, no doubt pulling some muscles in the process. I hate climbing. My troops also have other Ultras commanding them. All best in their fields. We're trying to locate the rest of your squadron when that Scarab shot your Pelicans down."

"We're all that's left," said Cortana. "I'm trying to get in contact with the third Pelican."

Shri glanced up, hearing a familiar sound and a shadow move over the buildings.

"Eyes up!" called Johnson. "Phantom's back!"

"Not one of ours, AJ," informed Shri.

The squad ducked down just as the Phantom came into view. It swung low over the rooftops, dropping off another platoon of Covenant soldiers. The Phantom began to fire on the enemy forces as it flew over the roof.

"Look, a heretic!" one of the Blue Elites cried. "She's helping the Humans."

"Telek is right, they are speaking English," Shri gasped. "That's odd."

"Not exactly great English either, miss," an Australian accented Marine said.

"I've heard about that," she said. "I'll fix this. Yeh! Tsafkaerb rof ttub Unggoy stae rehtom ruoy! Norom suopmop!"

The Elite growled, firing its rifle at Shri when he heard what she said. He leapt out from behind his box, charging for her in full fury.

"Srennam emos uoy hcaet lliwi!" he roared, dropping one of his rifles. He tried to swat her in the face with his hand, but she caught the arm. The Elite pulled back, kicking his hoof up to her stomach. "Elamef, ecaf ym ot taht yas!"

"Yup, that fixed it," Johnson nodded as he shot a Grunt in the head. "I can't understand what the hell they're saying."

Shri ignited her sword again and slashed the plasma blade across the Sangheili's stomach. The alien fell backwards, its jowls spread wide in a frozen, silent, death scream. Shri put her blade away, reaching for her rifle again and ducked behind a box, firing on the remaining Covenant troops. She watched as the Master Chief leapt over the next truck, firing away at three remaining Grunts. The courtyard again was quiet.

"Yay!" Shri called. "The good guys win!"

"Ain't over yet, chica," another Marine called. "Look, buggers on the roof!"

Shri glanced up, noticing some green, insect-like aliens fly over the rooftops. These creatures were called Drones among the Humans and Yanme'e to people like Shri—and those of the Covenant. They flew around, chirping and screeching as they fired their plasma pistols and needlers down at the ground soldiers. The Master Chief rolled over and reached for a needler on the ground himself, firing multiple rounds of the pink explosive shards any Drone that swung low. He even stuck a plasma grenade on one of them, watching as it whizzed on by before exploding in a blue nimbus cloud. Shri took out her plasma rifle, firing at the other Drones, positioning herself behind one of the Marines with an SMG. As soon as the attacking Drones were dead, the Marines lowered their guns.

"My girl's a little too big for that courtyard, Sarge," called a Pelican pilot. "I see a good LZ on the other side of these buildings. Meet you there. Over?"

"Copy that," Johnson nodded. "Someone get a satchel on the gates."

One of the Marines was about to approach the gate when it tore loose. Two enormous, blue armored, spiked, hulking creatures stepped through.

"Lekgolo!" Shri cried.

"Hunters!" Cortana cried.

The Marines stepped back as one of the Hunters swung its shield down, ready to bat the Humans away like plush toys.

"Stand back, Marines!" called Johnson. "Let the Chief show you how it's done."

The Marines followed orders just as the Master Chief got back on the roof again. He grabbed the stationary machine gun and started firing at the Hunters. Shri ducked behind one of the boxes, knowing that it was just wise not to get into this fight. Lekgolo were ten times stronger than any Sangheili. They could easily crush her or fry her with their arm mounted fuel-rod cannons. The Master Chief aimed his gun at the orange spot between the armor and fired, picking off one of the Hunters. The other squatted down, preparing to fire its arm cannon.

"Look out, Chief!" Johnson cried. The green beam sprayed forth and the Hunter made a sweep across the roof. The SPARTAN leapt off from his gun, diving under one of the boxes. As soon as the beam crossed, he was at it again. The second Hunter fell finally.

"That was quick," Shri said. "Those machine guns really do work."

"A lot better than your stationary plasma guns, huh?" smirked Johnson.

"Don't push it," the Elite laughed. The Chief leapt off the roof top and followed his comrades through the gate.

"Second squad, this is Cortana," began the AI. "What's your status? Over."

"We're operational, ma'am…barely," replied the Squad Leader. "Our pilots didn't make it."

"Find a hole and stay put," she said. "We'll come to you."

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed.

"We need to locate where that Pelican landed," said Cortana.

As they wind their way through the back alleys, they began to run into more Covenant forces. They found the other squadron being pinned down by Covenant heavy fire. The Chief immediately hopped in, tossing a few grenades over towards some Grunts. Shri followed his example, sticking a grenade on a Red-armored Elite. She ducked out of the way just as the grenade exploded. The Chief glanced up, seeing several shield-less Jackals firing sniper rifles at him. He ducked down, noticing the shots were taking down his shields bit by bit. He managed to grab himself one of the sniper rifles locked in a Covenant supply chest and started picking them off one by one.

"One thing that's worse than a Jackal," said one of the Marines. "That's a Jackal with a sniper rifle!"

"Thanks, Chief," called the Squad Leader.

Shri and Johnson spotted another Red Elite, squatting down as he fired a stationary plasma gun at two fleeing Marines. Shri winked at Johnson just as she cloaked herself. Johnson walked up behind the Elite, who apparently did not even turn around.

"Excuse me, son," he began. "Excuse, me. You know where I might find Main Street?"

"Huh?" the Elite asked, getting up off the ground. He rose to his full height, looking rather fumed at Johnson. Then, he felt something sharp and burning stab through his back and glanced down. A glowing blade poked out though his belly. Shri made herself visible again. She yanked her sword free just as the alien fell to the ground, lifeless.

"That was fun," she grinned. She glanced up again just as the Pelican landed in a back alley.

"Sergeant, I need you on that bird," began Miranda Keyes over the comlink.

"Ma'am?" Johnson asked.

"My Pelicans are gonna start airlifting armor and reinforcements into the vicinity," she replied. "They'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire. Commander Shri 'Canthonee."

"Yes, Excellency," Shri said.

"There's a downed Phantom just over that building," began Miranda. "I believe it's still functional. I need you to fly it and stick with the Chief to keep some of the hostiles off his back. Telek's adamant on the Chief getting to the Prophet's ship in one piece. Watch out for the Scarab."

"Understood, Excellency," Shri said. She glanced over seeing two Black-armored Spec Ops Elites fade in out of their cloak. They both had the Jolly Roger painted in white on their armor.

"Excellency," one of them said, respectfully bowing his head to her. "The Phantom is this way."

"Right," Shri nodded. "It was great partying with yah, Chief. We'll do it again some time. See yah in the sky!"

The three Spec Ops Elites winked out of sight, becoming fully cloaked again. The Chief heard footsteps fade off behind a corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Johnson. "Shri 'Canthonee and her disappearing act."

"Man, I wish I could make myself invisible," one of the Marines commented.

Johnson shook his head as he climbed aboard the Pelican.

"I'll keep an eye on 'em," he said. "Chief? Good luck."

"You too," the Chief nodded.

The Chief finally made it over to where the Squad Leader was, hiding near a ruined hotel.

"Chief!" he said, his accent sounding like it was from Texas. "Glad you could make it. Crash site's on the other side of this hotel, Chief. Covenant are crawling all over it. Follow me."

The Chief turned on his flashlight as he followed the leader through the dark corridor of the hotel. Red carpeting was everywhere, some of it now stained black from the fight that was going on. Some of the Marines hid back in little spaces and rooms within the hotel itself, recuperating form their wounds. The two soldiers paused for a moment, seeing the glow of two Elite warriors bar the exit. The Chief turned off his flashlight and zoomed in on one of the Elites. He fired the beam rifle, taking down the alien with a head shot.

"They've got snipers!" the other Elite cried. "I need reinforcements, now!"

"He's coming!" cried a shrilled voice of a Grunt. "The Demon's coming!"

The Master Chief fired the sniper rifle again, taking down the second Elite and the frantic running Grunt as well.

"Let's move!" cried the Squad Leader. He lead them out to the open where there was a beach and a pier at the edge of the hotel. They glanced up just as Phantom passed by, dropping off another squad of Covenant soldiers. Then, another Phantom appeared, firing on the first one.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice from the second Phantom. "Back off my boys, pal!"

"That must be Commander Shri, Chief," said Cortana.

The renegade Phantom fired its Shade cannons on the Covenant ground forces as well as chasing away the first Phantom.

"Okay, Chief, ground's all clear," said Shri. "I'll keep up with yah from the air. And here's your ride."

The Master Chief glanced down seeing a Warthog pull up, honking its horn and calling his attention.

"Hey!" called the driver. "Did anyone order a Warthog?"

The Chief leapt down off of the boardwalk and walked over to the Warthog. The driver got out to allow the SPARTAN in. He glanced back at the driver, taking note that this being was not human at all either. He was one of Shri's Black-armored Spec Ops Elites.

"She's all yours, Chief," he said as he mounted up on the back of the machine gun turret. "And if you're wondering. The name's Ysoa 'Argamee. I'm Shri's second in command. We really want you to get to that Prophet as soon as possible."

"Thanks," the Master Chief nodded as he hopped into the driver's seat.

_As soon as possible…_Cortana thought. _Admiral 'Herosee must have a huge bone to pick with this particular Prophet. Or else he wouldn't be sending Special Ops Elites to help the Chief. This is beginning to worry me._

One of the Marines hopped up onto the passenger side of the Warthog.

"Okay, let's do it!" Ysoa called. "Fun time at the beach."

"I love the beach!" the Marine cried just as the Warthog started off.

"Did you remember to pack your suit?" Ysoa asked.

"Always," he replied.

"The highest concentration of Covenant troops is directly below the carrier," began Cortana. "I don't think they want you to get onboard. That bridge is the most direct route to the city's center."

"That's also where the Scarab's heading," said Ysoa. "Our informants show that they are sending it to reinforce what they have near the gravity lift. They know that Telek 'Herosee's in the area. They don't want him or any other person under his command to come near the _Regret and Reconciliation. _Not without Telek having to blow up that ship. Which he might."

"Admiral 'Herosee is considering on destroying the ship?" Cortana asked.

"If he doesn't get what he wants, he may," the Sangheili replied. "Telek's very straight forward when it comes to the Prophets. And this is a Hierarch too."

"And what exactly does he want anyways?" Cortana asked.

"He wants revenge on Truth," Ysoa replied. "The Prophet of Truth. He's the one who kicked us all out of the Covenant, called us heretics for telling the real truth about what the Great Journey means."

"Great Journey?" Cortana asked. "I believe Telek told us something about that back on Halo when he was trying to stop the Chief from activating it. So all this technology the Covenant possessed came from the Forerunners?"

"We found their artifacts scattered everywhere," said Ysoa. "We already had space travel technology by the time we discovered them, but their technology heightened ours. The Sangheili and the San'Shyumm—the Prophets in your language, were at war with each other, then we found the Forerunner technology and we began a truce. That was the start of the Covenant. Though, there are those of us who think the old war between our two species never died. Telek is one of them."

"Telek suspected Truth?" Cortana asked. "He thinks that Truth wants to start another war between your two species?"

"That's his idea, which is why he thinks Truth already knows what the Halos do," said Ysoa. "He wants to not only get rid of you humans, but also us Sangheili. It's only a matter of time. Sooner or later, all of our brothers will figure this out—and it'll start a civil war."

"A war Telek wants to happen," said Cortana. "Now, that's another way of looking at his defection. He's been planning this for 14 years. Contacts up ahead!"

0

Telek 'Herosee monitored the movement on the ground from his ship. He especially monitored the movement going on around the _Regret and Reconciliation._ Already the forces were compounding around her grav-lift. Regret must be getting worried.

"Mitsu," he began. "Are you blocking the Covenant's transmissions back to High Charity?"

"Yes, Excellency," replied Mitsu 'Kimamee. "There is a lot of chatter going on. But here's some other news I think you might be very interested in. It seems that the attack on Reach was done by none other than the fleet of _Particular Justice_. Otto 'Gamamee's fleet—as in our fleet."

"Otto 'Gamamee," Telek breathed. "I haven't heard that name in a few years. I was his second in command of that fleet. Until he betrayed me. He watched me be paraded down the streets of High Charity while Unggoy called me 'heretic' and threw rotten vegetables at me. All because I knew the truth. But he wouldn't see. He's too blinded by faith to see."

"Telek," began 'Kimamee. "Otto has been branded with the Mark of Shame."

"What?" Telek gasped. "Why? What did he do? What could he have done to deserve that? He was one of the favorites of the High Council."

"The _Truth and Reconciliation _was among the ships that followed 'Gamamee as he pursued the _Pillar of Autumn,_" replied Mitsu. "Along with the _Ascendant Justice_, Otto's ship. They blamed him for Halo's loss. Because of that, he has been branded a heretic too."

"Halo was not his fault," Telek began. "It had to be destroyed. Or else the Flood could have gotten out—or someone would have activated the ring and destroyed all life within its pulse range."

"Otto was a friend, Telek," said Mitsu. "And he was like a brother to you."

"He should be ashamed of himself," Telek sniffed and spat. "He should because he was the one person I trusted with what I discovered. And what did he do? He turned me in! He could have been the one to save the Covenant from its own damnation, but he turned me in, and the truth snuffed away under the Prophet of Truth's robes and I punished for knowing. I hope he rots in hell for all eternity."

He turned back to the screen showing the Warthog engaging a battle with the Covenant. Ysoa 'Argamee fired the machine gun in the back as the Chief drove him around to get some of the spots. Regret was hastily placing his troops scattered everywhere, trying to stop the Chief from nearing his destination. It was like a shooting gallery. Even in such a primitive vehicle as the Warthog, and using such primitive weapons, Ysoa was getting the upper hand on the Covenant. Telek noticed that Shri had left their side to go chase down another Phantom. They were about to enter the bridge. The bridge to the inner most part of New Mombassa was separated into two levels. One level was the top part of the bridge, the visible part that could be seen from the air. Another part was a hidden shaft underneath the top layer, a tunnel that led inside the bridge. And they were approaching that part.

"And now the fun begins," Telek said as he glanced down at the screen. "I'll worry about Otto later."

0

"I've been analyzing the Covenant tactical chatter," began Cortana. "And you're right, Ysoa. They are surprised and confused. They really didn't expect us to be here—as in humanity to be here on Earth. It explains why they came in such a small fleet."

"You mean Telek was right," Ysoa chuckled. "They only brought enough firepower to run a city. No doubt Regret is sending messages to the High Council for help. I hope our boys are trying to scramble that. If Truth learns of this, you can really kiss this planet good-bye."

"Contacts, up ahead!" called the Marine just as the Chief swerved around to sideswipe a Ghost. He lifted his battle rifle up, firing on the Ghost's rider, trying to knock him off his vehicle. Ysoa turned his gun around, firing at the Ghost as the Warthog sped past it. Ysoa glanced up beyond the street noticing two Covenant Shadows slowly moving in a line on one part of the lane.

"Shadows, Chief!" he called. "They've got Shade turrets too."

"New type of Covenant vehicle?" the Chief asked.

"I don't remember them from Halo or Reach," said Cortana.

"A rarely used one," the Sangheili replied. "Tough, but slow. Usually used on scouting missions like this. I'm gonna take out the turret. Just concentrate on driving."

The Shade turret fired its violet beam on Ysoa as he fired away back at them. The Shade turret on the Shadow closest to him exploded in a nimbus of light blue.

"Hah!" Ysoa cried. "See why they're rarely used? The turrets are easy to pick off from a faster moving vehicle."

He fired again, taking out the second turret. Chief noticed just how easy it was to take these slow moving vehicles off.

"Then, what do the Covenant use them for?" he asked.

"Well, they make good doorstops," Ysoa laughed. He felt a jerk as the Chief sped up the Warthog. They pushed it passed the next two Shadows. Ysoa continued to fire just as the Warthog passed them, taking out another Shade turret. Two Ghosts leapt out from a turned over truck and began a speedy chase after them.

"We got trouble," Ysoa growled as he turned around, firing the machine gun at the pursuers. "Punch it, Chief!"

The Chief glanced up ahead, seeing a beam splash down through the upper part of the bridge. He slammed his foot on the break, and turned into a skid before the beam could impact on him. He glanced up through the hole, seeing the two spider-like, mechanical legs of the Scarab pass over the hole.

"Shit!" Ysoa cried. "The Scarab. Shri! Do you copy?"

"Shri here," said a voice on his comlink.

"That Scarab's over us!" Ysoa called. "Just blasted a 10-foot hole through the top of the bridge. Can't you take it out?"

"Uh, I'm a little busy here!" Shri called. "I've got three Phantoms on my tail as well as two Banshees. And their fuel rod cannons took out my Shade turrets. Right now, I'm just trying to get away."

"Damn," the Sangheili growled. "Come on, Chief! No stopping us now."

"Keep going," said Shri. "Up ahead there's an encampment of Marines as well as some of our own brothers. Wounded too. I need you to get there, Ysoa, and help me EVAC the wounded to the _Clad._"

"Yes, Excellency," Ysoa nodded. The Chief could see an opening up ahead where the tunnel inside the bridge ended.


	4. The Ladies Like Superior Firepower

**The Ladies Like Superior Firepower**

The Chief walked through the barricade at the foot of the bridge, glancing down as a frightened Marine breathed heavily. He watched the Scarab travel unopposed across the bridge. Behind him he saw three Wraith tanks blackened, one of them now on fire. Shri and Ysoa were gathering up the Sangheili operators of those tanks, putting them on grav-carts and easing them into a Phantom. The Master Chief walked up to a female Marine who just watched with frustration as the Scarab walked on over the bridge.

"It blew right through us," she began. "50 cal, rockets…didn't do a thing. Not even those renegade squids with their Wraith tanks could stop it."

"Don't worry, Marine," began Telek 'Herosee over the comlink. "I've brought along a new toy to play with. Okay, Johnson, bring her in."

The Chief glanced up just as a Pelican descended down, dropping a Scorpion tank from its fuselage. Sergeant Johnson hopped down off of the back end of the drop-ship.

"Where's the rest of your platoon?" Johnson asked.

"Wasted, sir," she replied. The other Marine got up.

"And we will be too, if we don't get the hell outta here!" he cried, shivering up and down.

"Are you hit, Marine?" Johnson asked, placing his hand on the Marine's shoulder.

"N—no, sir," he shook his head.

"Then, listen up!" Johnson barked as he glanced back at the tank. "Usually the Good Lord works in mysterious ways, but not today. This here is 66 tons of straight up, HE spewing, divine intervention! If God is love, then you can call me Cupid!"

"Hallelujah, Praise the Lord!" Telek laughed through the comlink.

Johnson grimaced, his eyebrow twitching.

"You better watch it, Telek," Johnson began. "Or else Cupid's Arrow will be rammed so far up your ass that you'd be coughing up hearts!"

"What about that Scarab?" the female Marine asked.

"We all ran the simulations," Johnson replied. "They're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stick with the Master Chief, he'll know what to do."

"Yes, sir, Sergeant!" she nodded.

"Thanks for the tank," Cortana said. "He never gives me anything."

Johnson boarded up on the Pelican, loading up his machine gun turret and placing a cigar in his mouth.

"Oh, I know what the ladies like," he winked just as the Pelican flew off.

The Chief climbed into the Scorpion tank and waited for the other two Marines to hop on. He glanced back again for a moment to see the Phantom lift off, heading back to the _In Amber Clad_. Then, when everyone got themselves seated, the Chief started off up the bridge. As soon as he started up, Ghosts were alerted to their position.

"Enemy Ghosts!" one of the Marines cried, firing a round off her rocket launcher. The Chief turned the cannon turret around and fired, sending the Ghost flying off the edge of the bridge. Other Ghosts followed and Chief made little use of them in the tank. Beyond the Ghosts was a Wraith tank. The tank was quickly lobbing plasma fire towards the Scorpion, but the range itself was too wide for impact. The Chief slowed the tank down, and fired off two rounds until the other tank exploded in a mist of blue.

"That's quite a welcome party," said Cortana as she spotted two Wraiths, three Ghosts, six Banshees, and two Phantoms bar their way into the center of the city. The Scorpion turned its turret around, taking out two of the on coming Banshees, but the other four sprayed their plasma fire on the sides.

"I'm hit!" called the other Marine. The Chief waited until another Banshee came into range, but now the Ghosts were moving in. He knocked off another Banshee, sending it spinning towards one of the Ghosts.

"Come out and play, Demon!" he heard the Ghost rider mock. The Chief turned the turret around, firing the machine gun on them. One of the Marines fired her rocket launcher and sent a Ghost spiraling. The other just pelted the Elite's shield with his battle rifle.

"We're not getting anywhere this way, Chief," said Cortana.

He raised the turret up again, firing the main cannon at one of the Phantoms, disarming its Shade turrets. Though, strange enough, the other just completely ignored him, heading straight for the ship.

"Where does he think he's going?" Cortana asked.

"There's a lot of movement going on under the ship, Chief," began Miranda through the comlink. "Admiral?"

"I'm trying to figure that out as well," Telek began. "The Scarab's heading for the ship. But—it looks like they're packing up. Why are they packing up? The Covenant has spotted me in their network and are now trying to block me out. I'm still trying to keep Regret from bringing Truth here. Keep going, Chief. Get that Scarab down, after that the rest will fall."

"Right, sir," the Chief nodded as he continued his course towards another tunnel. He fired on the two Wraiths as he entered the tunnel going towards the ship.

"Excellency," began the voice of Mitsu 'Kimamee. "The fleet has gone into slip-space. The remaining ships, I mean. Something's about to happen."

"Boom Brothers, do you copy?" Telek asked.

"Here," the two pilots replied.

"Do me a favor and fly over Regret's ship," Telek began. "You know what to do."

"Yes, sir," the two pilots replied.

"Let's fly, Trevor," said 'Tolumee.

"Right behind you, big bro!" Trevor called back. The Chief glanced back just in time to see a pair of Banshees fly straight for Regret's ship. They both bore the markings of the Jolly Roger.

"Why would Admiral Telek want those two Banshees to fly over Regret's ship?" Cortana asked. "He's planning something he's not telling us, Chief. Sometimes, I hate it when he does that."

"He knows what he's doing," the Chief replied in confidence. He really did not have the time to question the motives of a superior officer at this moment. He had a Scarab to take down.

0

"I think Regret is about to leave this planet," Telek began, scratching his lower mandibles. "I think because he did not foresee that this planet was occupied by Humans, he is going to retreat until he can return with a large fleet."

"Why not tell the Chief that, sir?" Jimenez asked. "Let him know about what the Prophet is going to do."

"I don't want him to worry about that right now," Telek replied. He turned back to his second in command. "Despite everything else, I will always be Sangheili. And we do some things different than you do. To keep our troops focused, sometimes we leave out details."

"Then, our military traditions are no different," Tom said. "We do the same thing."

"Then, you must understand my decision in this matter," Telek continued. "The Boom Brothers are going to plant a tracking device on the _Regret and Reconciliation._ If Regret does retreat and his ship leaves this system, then I'll be able to know where he has gone."

Jimenez sighed: "You intend to track the Prophet down."

"I want to find High Charity," Telek said. "Regret will bring me Truth."

"There's another reason," said Jimenez. "That Sangheili, the one who was once your commanding officer. Otto 'Gamamee. You want to save him."

"Otto betrayed me," snorted Telek. "Why the hell would I want to risk my life to save his?"

"Because you care too much to let something like that just slip away from you," replied Tom. "It's the same thing with those rebels. You want to help them as well."

"They know the truth," Telek said. "They need support in order to spread that to the others in the Covenant. My people will no longer have to take orders from the Prophets again."

"Why are you so passionate about this?" Jimenez asked.

Telek turned away for a moment, staring back at the holo-screens. He was not really looking at them, rather just through them.

"Have I ever told you about the history of the Covenant, Tom?" he asked.

"Not really," Tom said.

"Tens of thousands of years ago," began Telek. "My species, the Sangheili, were very much like yours is right now. We had space travel, but it was limited. We had some energy weapons, but even they were limited. We were innovative at one time, but not very successful. Our ships were not as elegant as the one you're standing in right now. The only true weapon we had that was effective was the plasma sword. My people came across another species whom are now known as the Prophets. Our two races war with each other constantly, a never ending battle…"

"So full of hate were our eyes," began Tekn 'Morudee, drumming out a canto. "That none of us could see. Our war would yield countless dead, but never victory."

"Then, one day, our warring factions came upon the first glimpse of the Forerunners," Telek continued. "And their message. The Prophets deciphered this message and with it awakened our eyes and brought forth an industrial revolution—a renaissance of ideals. And so, because of that, the Sangheili and the Prophets joined forces in peaceful harmony in a communion to seek out more of these gifts left by the Forerunner. The Prophets became our spiritual leaders and we, their guardians of holy justice."

"So let us cast arms aside," continued Tekn in his canto. "And like discard our wrath…"

"Thou, in faith, shall keep us safe whilst we find the path," Telek finished the last line of the verse. "That is called the _Writ of Union._ It is a poem told to our children to remind them of why the Covenant was formed. At first, the Covenant was an organization of peace and harmony, calling in different races across the stars to join our group and be one with like brothers, sharing in the gifts left by our Lords. But like all religions, this one got ugly as well. Those who denounced the absolution of the Covenant were doomed to suffer mass genocide. Of course, these messages that we so believed in were nothing more than warnings rather than some sort of puzzle to find immortality."

"Now, it seems that that ancient war between the Elites and the Prophets might erupt again," Tom said. "And you are trying to push it along. This is why you're wanting so bad to help all you can to become a thorn in the Prophets' sides."

"We've been given so many gifts," said Telek. "And I thank the Covenant for those gifts. But this—I cannot turn a blind eye towards. And I know, I know deep inside that Truth also knows what the Halos can do. He knows this, and he is still willing to commit mass suicide despite of it."

"He's evil," Tom said. "He's sick, and he's twisted, and he's used the Covenant to continue on his sick and twisted deeds."

"Over the centuries," Telek said. "The Covenant became corrupt. And no doubt Truth had a hand in that as well. I just want to save my people before this corruption will be the death of them. They don't deserve that. You would do the same for your people."

"You don't know Humans very well then, Telek," Tom sighed. "Before this war, we were at each other's throats. Humans against Humans, all because of different beliefs, different religions, different languages, different cultures. You've seen it yourself. No two Humans talk the same. There is no such thing as humanity. When this war is over with the Covenant, no doubt Humans will turn on each other again, arguing about what should be done about anything that has happened. That was why some people left Earth. They could not stand being around others with different views."

"Then, perhaps there can be another alliance between two different species," began Telek. "One that is not bound together by religion, only bound together by honor."

"Something that the Sangheili and the Humans are now embarking," Jimenez smiled. "I mean, we do work together pretty well once we get passed the language and cultural barriers."

"Remember that avalanche I started?" Telek asked. "I think I've started another one as well."

"I agree, Excellency," Tekn nodded.

"Admiral," began Trevor through the comlink. "The tracer has been planted."

"Good," Telek said. He ran his fingers up and down the holo-screen before him, activating the tracer. "Tekn, when that ship escapes, you start tracing."

"Yes, Excellency," the Elite nodded.

0

Miranda Keyes saw on her screen just as the two Banshee's flew over the Covenant ship. Then, they turned and flew away just as a formation of Banshees flew in hot pursuit of them. She still wondered what Telek had those two pilots do to that ship. She trusted his judgment throughout this war they had with the Covenant. He knew things about the Covenant that no other Human did. It was because he was once Covenant himself. He knew signs that the Covenant showed that no one in the UNSC knew about. The Covenant was still very clever. She turned to her comlink and pressed against the button.

"Admiral?" she began. "What's going on?"

"Commander?" Telek's deep voice pulsed through the speakers.

"You know something I don't," Miranda said. "Telek, what's the Covenant doing?"

"What does it look like?" Telek asked, sending her a video feed of the Covenant forces on the ground. They looked like they were retreating. Already the Chief had gotten to the Scarab and was making his attack from the inside.

"They're retreating?" she asked.

"Exactly," Telek replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Regret's going for help," he replied. "And he'll bring it back here."

"He'll bring the Covenant here…" Miranda breathed. "They'll destroy Earth."

"Not right away," Telek said. "This world seems valuable to them. If a Prophet Hierarch deemed this trip to be important enough for him to oversee, then this planet holds more value as it is."

Miranda sighed a bit, not exactly liking where this is going.

"We have to do something," she said, glancing down at the image of Telek's face on the screen.

"Don't worry," Telek smiled. "We will."

Miranda pulled a lock from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Telek gave her the most sincere expression any Sangheili could give a Human. She knew there was another feeling tucked back behind those blue eyes of his. He cared a lot for her, more than what was expected of a commanding officer. She had to admit, he did have a rather charming face, even if it was alien to her. She assumed that he was considered very handsome among his species. He certainly carried himself charmingly. He did have that almost riveting air about him, and his voice was just as charming as his attitude. Miranda found herself imagining that Telek was a handsome-looking, tall, sculpted, dark human when ever his voice made her feel other emotions besides respect for her commanding officer.

Miranda shook herself awake, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"I'll keep you posted as the Chief takes down that Scarab, sir," she said.

"Thanks, Commander," Telek dipped his head. "Telek out."

"You were thinking it again," chuckled a voice from behind her. Miranda glanced back to see a white and black armored, female Elite standing behind her command chair.

"Shri," she gasped. "I was seeing why Telek sent those Banshees over Regret's ship."

"And other things," Shri said. "The wounded are safely inside the ship, Excellency. Dr. Mitchell is tending to their needs."

"Thanks for the update," Miranda said.

"He is considered very handsome among Sangheili tastes, Excellency," Shri grinned as she took off her mandible armor. "Though he would be considered hideous by Human standards. Just like you would be considered hideous to Sangheili standards, but beautiful to Human eyes."

"He's got a great voice," Miranda said. "How about that?"

"You like him?" Shri asked.

"That's not an appropriate question to ask your commanding officer, Shri," Miranda glanced away.

"I'm asking as a female to female conversation, Miranda," Shri said. "Do you like him?"

"I don't _like_, like him," Miranda said. "I like him—as a friend…"

Shri shook her head and crossed her arms.

"What?" she asked. "He's not even my species."

"I know," Shri nodded.

"Does that disgust you?"

"No," the Sangheili replied. "Not my business on what 'Herosee's tastes are. I personally wouldn't go for one of your kind. But—'Herosee is different. He always has been different. I almost have begun to think that he is more Human than Sangheili."

"Is that bad?" Miranda asked.

"Should it?" Shri asked back. "He is in control of his own actions. Only he can benefit from it or not. Again, it's none of my business. Does it offend you to like him more than what should be normal?"

"I—I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess it's just that now's not the time for those kinds of feelings."

"Maybe," Shri shrugged. "Maybe not."

"I need to focus on this," Miranda sighed. "Not my feelings for Telek."

She glanced down at the screen again, noticing that the Chief had already taken care of the Scarab. The great mecha fell to the concrete, going to pieces in fire and smoke. Beyond that the ship—the _Regret and Reconciliation _retracted its gravity lift just as several missiles impacted on its hull. The ship began to rise up into the atmosphere. A Pelican lowered itself towards the Chief just as Johnson glanced out the windshield.

"That's right, you mothers!" the Sarge cried. "Run!"

"Not if we can help it, Sergeant," said Miranda. "Extract the Chief and return to _In Amber Clad_!"

"Roger that," Johnson said just as the Chief boarded the Pelican. The drop-ship flew towards the UNSC frigate, docking with it inside. Miranda pulled up Telek's image on her screen.

"Status," Telek began.

"The Prophet is bugging out, Telek," said Miranda. "Just like you suspected. Request permission to engage."

"Negative, Commander," Telek shook his helmed head. "I'll vector two heavies for star-side intercept. Cujo? Tulsa? Prepare for engagement of the _Regret and Reconciliation._"

"Yes, Excellency," the two Ship Masters said.

Miranda glanced out her window just as she saw a shimmering pool form at the bow of the Covenant capital ship.

"Ma'am!" called Harvey. "Slip-space rupture off the starboard bow. It's gonna jump inside the city!"

Shri glanced down at her comlink: "Ysoa, are you and the others back on board?"

"Yes, Excellency," he replied.

"Strap yourselves in!" she ordered just as she sat down in a vacant helmsman seat. She pulled the belt over her broad shoulders and gripped the control panel in front of her.

"Telek," Miranda breathed. "There's no time!"

"I see it!" Telek swallowed. "Green light! Green light to engage! Just come back safely."

"Aye, sir," Miranda nodded.

"Tekn!" Telek cried to his helmsman. "Get this ship out of the atmosphere, now!"

"Yes, Excellency!" Tekn nodded.

"Punch it," Miranda said. "Get us close."

"Ma'am," began Harvey. "Without a destination solution…"

"I am not loosing that ship," Miranda began.

The _In Amber Clad _fired up its aft thrusters and blasted itself towards the rupture. Just as the _Regret and Reconciliation _disappeared through the rift, so did the _In Amber Clad._ As the rupture closed, an explosion happened. A shockwave of light and force blasted its way through the city of New Mombassa, vaporizing all that remained of the war-torn buildings. Telek glanced back at his holo-screen dropping down to his knees as he saw the light from the blast made its way to the outskirts of the city. His head lowered.

"Don't worry," began Jimenez. "I know they made it."

"I hope you're right," Telek sighed. "Tekn, the tracer we left on the ship, is it still operational?"

"We won't get a signal until after she's out of slip-space," said Tekn. "We'll wait until then."

"I should have put one on Miranda's ship too," said Telek. "They made a blind-jump into who-knows-where."

"They'll be fine," said Tekn. "They'll be fine."

"Sir," began Tom. "We've got a small ping. It's a whisper coming from the tracer."

"Do you have any coordinates?" Telek asked, glancing back at him as he rose up to his feet.

"Yes," Tom replied. "Tekn…"

"Right away, Excellency," Tekn nodded as he pressed some buttons on the holo-panel before him. "Here, this is where they heading."

Telek glanced down at the coordinates, his blue eyes widening slightly.

"Halo?" he asked. "They're going to Halo? Why?"

"Only one way to find out, Admiral," said Tom. "But Hood…"

"If Regret activates Halo, then we're all in trouble," Telek growled back, his mandibles snapping at his second in command. "Tekn, send a message to my other ships. Tell them where we are going. I want them to remain here. Earth will need them."

"We're going alone?" Tom asked.

"We're going to help Miranda," Telek replied. "If I couldn't save her father, then I damn sure will save her."

The screen flashed just as Cujo, Mitsu, and Tulsa's face faded into view.

"Telek, you're insane!" protested Tulsa 'Duroshee.

"Don't go, Telek," Mitsu cried. "We need you here."

"I'll report this to Lord Hood, Telek," Cujo snapped. "You're struck with madness again."

"I'm always struck with madness, Cujo," Telek sighed. "You know me better than anyone."

"I'll have you bound in chains this time, Telek!" Cujo cried. "I'll make sure you'll be placed in an asylum!"

"I'm your commanding officer…"

"Not when you loose your head," Cujo shouted.

"I agree," said Mitsu. "Think about this, Telek. Regret will send for reinforcements. High Charity will come along with every available ship in the Covenant Armada. Truth will have your head on a pike!"

"Miranda jumped on her own," he said. "Through Regret's wake. She's out there alone with the Covenant fleet right behind her—just like her father."

"Yeah, and we know what happened to him!" Tulsa cried.

"I won't let it happen to her," Telek shook his head. "Tekn, prepare to jump once we get beyond the range of the MAC-Guns. I don't want to damage them."

"And where do you think you're going, Rear Admiral?" came Lord Hood's voice. His image appeared beside Cujo's image.

"Already tattled on me didn't you, Cujo?" Telek sighed.

"I'm trying to stop you, Telek," said Cujo.

"Sir, the Prophet made a jump to Halo," Telek said.

"Which one?" Hood asked.

"I don't know," Telek replied. "I won't know until I'm there. It doesn't matter, they all do the same thing—destroy sentient life capable of sustaining the Flood. We're all dead if Regret activates Halo. Miranda moved her ship into the rupture the enemy capital ship was going into. If she survived, she's there as well."

"You allowed that to happen?" Hood asked.

"Sir," Telek growled. "If Miranda didn't, the rupture that capital ship made would have completely destroyed her ship and killed her and her crew. She has a better chance of surviving making a blind jump than just sitting there waiting for the shockwave. But she needs help."

"She has some of your Elites on board, Telek," Hood said. "They can assist her when she needs them. And she has the Chief."

"It's not that," Telek protested. "I know more about what those Halos do—more than my Sangheili troops know. She'll need backup. I have to go. I'll leave the other ships here. I'm sure Admiral Harper will command them well."

"Telek," Hood sighed. "Fine. Against my better judgment, go. But you're going against protocol here. So, you better pull off something spectacular or your job with us will be on the line."

"Don't I always?" Telek grinned. "Thank you, sir."

"Telek," Cujo sighed.

"Duty calls, Cujo," Telek said.

"No, this isn't duty," Cujo sighed. "This is your way of trying to get to Truth—and not only that—but it's about Miranda. You have so much of a crush on her you can't even think as straight as you normally do."

"You and Johnson," Telek sighed. "I swear. Alright, so what…I'm in love with a Human, big deal."

"And now you're gonna play knight in shining armor and go rescue your princess," Cujo crossed his arms. "Just like those fairy tales Humans like to speak about. You're gonna rescue her, and she'll be more than grateful. A damsel in distress, waiting for her tall—handsome—Sangheili prince to save her from the wicked Covenant and their Prophets of Truth, Regret, and Mercy."

"Shut up!" Telek barked back. "I can handle it. Do what you can to protect Earth if the battle goes ill. Protect it. It's our home now."

"Very well, Excellency," Cujo bowed his head. "I will do as you command."

"We've got a solution," said Tekn.

"Punch it," Telek barked. "Bring us just outside this Halo system."

"Aye," Tekn nodded.


	5. Otto ‘Gamamee’s Redemption

**Otto 'Gamamee's Redemption and the Arbiter**

"Excellency," Telek 'Herosee began. "The battle went well. More and more we crush the human scum until there is nothing left of them. I'm sure you'll get much appraisal from the Council."

"Indeed," Otto 'Gamamee agreed. The two golden-armored Sangheili walked down the enormous, shining corridor. "Though, Telek, I've sensed something from you—a defiance against what we are waging against the infidel humans."

"How do you mean, Excellency?" Telek asked, slightly shocked.

"I've heard about how you questioned the Hierarchs' decision to annihilate the Humans," Otto turned back towards him.

"I've wondered why we have not offered the absolution of the Covenant to the Humans," Telek began. "They are honorable in battle, even if they are weaker than we are. They throw themselves upon our weapons with valor. They have precision with their tactics. We could use such forces in our empire. If we only absorb them, they could prove themselves even more useful than the Kig-Yar and the Unggoy. Then, we can end this war. We're spending too much resources on something that should have been resolved years ago with absorption."

"To think these thoughts is dangerous, Telek," Otto began. "I warn you, High Commander, hold your tongue about this around the Prophets."

"Yes, Excellency," Telek lowered his head. "Forgive me. I forgot my place."

Otto sighed and walked over to him: "You must be careful with thoughts like this. But I assure you, I've had the same thoughts. The Humans are weak, but they are more useful than any Kig-Yar or Unggoy. They are almost on par with us, but don't quote me on that. I've questioned constantly why we must hunt them down into extinction. There is something the Prophets are hiding from us—and I wish I knew. You're not the only one I've heard this from. Many of our Sangheili brothers have spoken in secret about how they actually admire the Humans. They are tenacious, and they are brave. It's because they are trying to protect something dear to them and they are willing to die for it. If only the other races of the Covenant were as passionate. Their passion and their commitment is more than admirable. Even I bow my head each time I slaughter many of their forces—knowing that I would have died just as honorably as they did."

"I don't like what the Prophets are hiding, Otto," Telek gritted his teeth and whispered loudly, leaning down to his commanding officer. "I don't like it at all. It feels like they're about to stab us in the back with something. Some times old wounds—even ancient ones—never heal. And our ancient war against them—it feels like we're heading for that and the Prophets are afraid of it. They are afraid of what we're capable of doing—so, they blind us with this foolish war against a race we have no real wrongs with. Humans have never done anything to us to demand extinction. The Prophets are hiding something—especially Truth."

"I've known your suspicion of him," Otto leaned up, looking up into those blue eyes of Telek's. Telek was much taller than his commanding officer. Sometimes it was hard to scold him. "Such feelings are treason, Telek!"

"Whatever Truth is hiding, it holds no hope for the Covenant," Telek said.

"Something tells me you know something as well," began Otto. "Something you're hiding from me."

"I know nothing, Excellency," Telek replied. "Nothing at all. Only that I have a feeling that the Prophets are setting all of us up for a slaughter of our own. After the Humans are gone, we'll be next."

Otto glanced away, seeing the enormous, white fur-coated Jiralhanae chieftain Tartarus walk up through the line of Sangheili Honor Guard near the sacred temple. His eyes narrowed.

"You see that?" Telek asked. "Those brutes—the Jiralhanae. Those smelly, hairy, beasts. If any creature of this galaxy that deserves extinction—it's them. Especially their leader, Tartarus. I don't like him. The Prophets have allowed him several audiences where as only the most high of our kind could not even get their attention. The Jiralhanae are climbing up in ranks faster than our Sangheili warriors. The most feeble-minded of those animals are being praised and honored, while the greatest of our warriors are being shoved off into the darkness, not even noticed for their glorious triumphs in battle. Why do I have a feeling that the Prophets are going to replace our founding council with those horrid monsters?"

"They are becoming more and more the favorites of the Prophets," said Otto. "Even I don't like it. It does feel like we're being subjugated now."

"We are the Covenant, Otto!" Telek growled. "The Sangheili and the Prophets are the Covenant, not the Kig-Yar, not the Unggoy, not the Lekgolo, not the Yanme'e, not the Huragok, and certainly not the Jiralhanae! All other races within the Covenant are our slaves. So, why are these hairy beasts who should be bowing before us and kissing our feet quickly becoming the favorites of the Hierarchs? Tell me that, Excellency, explain why?"

"Be thankful they are not allowed to command ships yet," Otto sighed.

"Sooner or later they will be," Telek growled. "Sooner or later, you and I will be calling one of those beasts 'Excellency'. Just the thought puts a foul taste in my mouth."

"Bite your lower mandibles, Telek," Otto hissed. "Before one of those Jiralhanae hears us."

"Even you are afraid, Excellency," Telek shook his head in dismay.

"And you are not?" he asked.

"Why should I be afraid of something that should only be chained and collared—trailing behind a leash?" asked Telek. "I don't like the way the Covenant is heading. Is this what our Lords wanted? I don't like Truth, I don't like Tartarus, and I don't like what's happening now with the Covenant—nor do I like the idea of killing a species off that holds no real threat to us, when we should just get them to join us. What honor is this?"

"I'll note your distaste, Telek 'Herosee," Otto said. "But nothing more. You should be thankful I don't turn you in for your words. 'Tis the words of a heretic."

The two warriors returned to walk down the corridor. They passed another gold-armored Elite, who dipped his head in respect to them.

"Good evening, Excellencies," he said politely.

"Good evening, Ship Master Wago 'Tawunee," Telek 'Herosee said to the Ship Master of the _Regret and Reconciliation. _

"I hear the tests on the new cloaking device on your ship went perfectly, Excellency," Wago began. Telek was a superiorly ranked officer than he was. "Now our ships can cloak in battle."

"Some say it is a dirty trick," began Telek. "But it has its advantages. Don't you agree, Otto?"

"Definitely," Otto nodded. "Many believe that improving the gifts our Lords designed is blasphemous, but more and more the Humans are improving their technology. We must evolve as well."

"We're keeping this thing under the noses of some of those who believe that improving our technology is blasphemous," Telek whispered. "Better for some not to know."

"Hiding things again, Telek," chuckled Wago. "You are the perfect Ship Master for the _Shade of Darkness._"

"Thank you, Wago," Telek dipped his head in politeness. "Oh, and I've found something out while torturing a Human prisoner. Something—perhaps meaningless to the war effort, but anecdotal nevertheless."

"And what is that?" Wago asked.

"What the Humans call us," Telek began. "Their word for our species—the Sangheili. They call us 'Elites'."

"Yes, we know this," said Otto. "And I despise that word. How dare they name us!"

"I'd hold your mandibles on that, Excellency," Telek began with a slight chuckle. "For we pass judgment on a word we never truly knew the meaning of."

"The word Elite means us…" Wago said. "Their word for our race, what other meaning could it have?"

"I assure you, Wago," began Telek. "That the word 'elite' has been in their language for thousands of years. It can be translated into a variety of their languages. Not all Humans speak the same language, by the way."

"Yes, yes," Otto sighed. "Tell us, what does 'Elite' mean? Why do these Humans call us that word?"

"Trust me, Otto," began Telek. "There are worst things the Humans have called us. The word 'elite' means a group of beings who has a high status within a social group. The ruling party—_per se_—one commands all others—and is the best in their field above all others. That is why they call us Elites.

"You mean 'Elite' is a compliment?" Otto asked.

"'Elite' is a description of what the Humans perceived when they first met the Covenant," said Telek. "They saw our race as being the commanding race whom all obeyed, prostrated, and so on. Therefore—we are the Elites of the Covenant—or the Covenant Elite. They call us Elite because we are the superiors of the Covenant military forces."

Otto scratched his head right under his helmet.

"That word doesn't seem so bad," said Wago. "Not bad at all. And it does fully describe our position within the Covenant. We are superior to all—save the Prophet Hierarchs. It—it is an honorable title to give us. We are 'Elites'. It's a very good title."

"And as you said, there are worst things the Humans have called us," Otto nodded.

"Whenever I hear another Human call me an 'Elite'," Telek began. "I just smile and nod. It maybe their word for us—but it means so much more than that. It means they acknowledge our superiority."

"Indeed," Otto nodded. "I should pass this on as one of my anecdotes at the next staff meeting."

"Then, if you're so knowledgeable on the Human language," began Wago. "Then, perhaps you can tell me what 'squid-lip' means, Excellency. I've been hearing that a lot."

"Squid-lip?" Telek asked. "Well, squid is an aquatic invertebrate with tentacles for a mouth that the Humans eat. This animal is on their home planet. And lip—well, means lip."

"So, they are calling me an aquatic invertebrate that they eat," Wago asked, his dark gray-skinned face turning a slight rosy color. He seemed a bit fumed about this. "The lip of one? How disgusting."

"I told you, 'Elite' is a far superior word," Telek chuckled. "I must report to the _Shade of Darkness. _ Good evening to you both."

"Remember what we discussed, Telek," Otto began.

"Yes, Excellency," he said.

Telek bowed his head as he walked away from the Fleet Supreme Commander. He again turned towards the doorway to the Prophets' inner sanctum as Tartarus walked out accompanied by his Jiralhanae guards.

"I see you've noticed Tartarus," Wago began. "Horrid creature, isn't he?"

"Why is he meeting with the Prophets again?" Otto asked.

"I don't know," said Wago.

"Perhaps Telek is right," Otto sighed. "Perhaps there is something foul going on inside the Covenant."

"You've felt it too?" Wago asked. "So have I. Every day, it seems we're sent into battle fronts that have no hope in winning or survival just so we could be killed off. I feel that we are being replaced."

"I know you have ties to the Sangheili High Council," said Otto. "What do they say?"

"They say the same thing," said Wago. "They feel that we are being replaced."

"By those animals," Otto growled as he glanced back at Tartarus and his guards. "And Telek knows it."

"I must say, Excellency," began Wago. "Fleet Master Telek 'Herosee has a dangerous fondness for the Humans. I suggest you watch him. It could lead you both into serious trouble."

"Well noted," said Otto. "But I trust Telek will know to keep his place."

"And you place too much faith in him," Wago said. "I have heard rumors that Telek knows something that could be a danger to us all. He knows secrets only the Prophet Hierarchs should know."

Otto sighed as he glanced away again. What could Telek know?

"Has he told you anything?" Wago asked.

"No," replied Otto. "Whatever he knows, he keeps to himself. But he is becoming more and more defiant to the ways of the Covenant. In some ways, I can sense that he now despises the Covenant—and our religion."

"He is slowly becoming a heretic," said Wago. "You should watch him. You know the punishment for heretics in the Covenant. He is no friend of yours."

"Telek is an admirable warrior," said Otto. "One of the best."

"If he has a hidden resentment towards the Covenant, he means to betray us," said Wago. "Please, Excellency. You must think of the Covenant first. He is about to betray his oath to the Covenant. They will brand him a heretic if they find out…"

_Brand him a heretic…_

_0_

"Otto!" Telek cried. "Otto! Don't turn your back on me! Otto!"

Otto 'Gamamee turned around, his back now facing Telek as Tartarus burned the Mark of Shame into the High Commander's chest. He silently moved away from the crowd, hearing the sound of Telek's shouts and cries of pain. But then he heard that laugh again, that wicked, maddened laugh.

"Otto!" Telek cried again. "Damn you to hell, Otto! Damn the Covenant to Hell! That is where we all will be when the Great Journey begins! We will all share a part in Hell! The Prophets lied to us."

"Silence!" Tartarus cried again as he smacked Telek in the face. Otto glanced back seeing his second in command spit in the Jiralhanae's face.

"Heretic!" mocked the Grunts. "Heretic! Rot, heretic!"

_Heretic, rot in hell!_ That is exactly what they told him to do. And he was in Hell, in the deepest parts of Hell. Otto felt consciousness slip in and out. He was in pain, his body barely able to move. In fact, he could barely even feel his own pain, for his nerves had gone numb from torment. He opened his eyes slightly and he lifted his head up. He felt that his feet were being dragged on the ground and he noticed his arms were being held up. He glanced slightly, seeing two Jiralhanae guards walking beside him, dragging his limp body through the detention halls. And ahead of him was Tartarus.

"How much further must we heft this baggage?" asked one of the guards crating him. "Any cell will do? Why not toss him in with this lot?" He motioned to the jailed Kig-Yar, snarling, and biting the bars. "They could use the meat."

Otto cringed slightly.

"Them? What about us?" asked the other guard. "My belly aches and his flesh is seared, just the way I like it."

Otto gritted his teeth in disgust. These horrid creature looked upon him as nothing more than a midnight snack. How dare they think that way about a Sangheili who once commanded countless ships and fleets.

"Quiet!" Tartarus barked. "You two whimper like Unggoy fresh off the teat. He's not meant for the jails. The Hierarchs have something special in mind."

He grinned slightly as they exited the detention halls. They carried their prisoner up through the levels of the city of High Charity. Otto remained silent as they carried him up towards the higher levels. What else could they do to him? He was no longer worried about his fate, all he wanted was death now—the cold silence of death so that he would no longer have to suffer. He just wanted them to get it over with. He had no more honor to live. The last thing he wanted was his execution to be torn to shreds by these horrid, hairy brutes. Not even he felt that he deserved such a fate. No one deserved that fate, not even Telek 'Herosee.

They took him up towards a great mausoleum where a line of Sangheili Honor Guard stood at attention. He glanced back at them slightly, hearing a slight murmuring sound from them. They were not talking about him, they were chanting their canto. They entered the tomb where the Prophets of Truth and Mercy awaited them.

"Noble Prophets of Truth and Mercy," began Tartarus as he and his company bowed. "I have brought the incompetent."

"You may leave, Tartarus," Truth said, waving a dismissing hand.

Tartarus glanced up with a surprised expression on his face.

"But, I thought…" he began.

"And take your _Brutes _with you," Truth continued, using the Human word for the Jiralhanae. For the moment, he meant it. Tartarus sighed in some defiance, but in defeat. He obeyed the Prophets without question. Though, he hoped that he could watch Otto 'Gamamee was to be tormented. Such a fate was fitting for one of the most arrogant of the Covenant races. But he obeyed.

"Release the prisoner," he growled as the guards dropped Otto onto his knees. Then, the three left the naked and ashamed Sangheili, exiting the mausoleum. Otto breathed heavily, covering his Mark of Shame with a slender hand.

"The Council decided to have you hung by your entrails and your corpse paraded through the city," began Truth. "But, ultimately, the terms of your execution are up to me."

"I'm already dead," Otto rumbled in sadness.

"Indeed," Truth nodded. Anyone baring the Mark of Shame suffered from the Living Death—all who looked upon them turned away and pretended they were nothing more than ghosts. Truth moved his hover chair towards Otto. "Do you know where we are, Otto?"

"The Mausoleum of the Arbiter," Otto replied, glancing up at the Prophet. Beyond them were many tombs stacked on top of each other reaching towards the tall ceiling. And there were catacombs below as well that housed the Arbiters—the great warriors of the Covenant.

"Quite so, here rests the vanguard of the Great Journey," began Truth. "Every Arbiter, from first to last. Each one created and consumed in times of extraordinary crisis."

"The Taming of the Lekgolo, the Unggoy Rebellion…Were it not for the Arbiters, the Covenant would have broken long ago," Mercy called, slapping his fist against the arm of his chair.

"Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence," Otto breathed, feeling ashamed even more to be among such great warriors.

"Halo's destruction was your error, and you rightly bear the blame," said Truth. "But the Council was…overzealous. We know you are no heretic, Otto 'Gamamee. This is the true face of heresy, one who would subvert our faith and incite rebellion against the High Council."

"Is it Telek 'Herosee?" Otto asked.

"No, it is not," Truth replied. "Though his time will also come. This one may be working for him though—gathering up more followers to his cause."

He tapped a button on his chair's arm and an image came up. It was of a Sangheili dressed in different colored armor, wearing a respirator on his back. That was not Telek 'Herosee, Otto knew that.

"_Our Prophets are false!"_ the Sangheili called_. "Open your eyes, my brothers! They would use the faith of our Forefathers to bring ruin to us all! The Great Journey is…"_

Truth quickly shut off the hologram, making sure that Otto did not hear the last part about the Great Journey.

"This heretic, and those who follow him, must be silenced," said Truth.

"Their slander offends all who walk the Path," said Mercy.

"What use am I?" Otto shook his head, glancing down at the mark on his chest. "I can no longer command ships, lead troops into battle…"

"Not as you are," Truth replied. "But become the Arbiter—and you shall be set loose against this heresy with our blessing."

A silvery pod descends down from the ceiling, landing in front of Otto. It opens up to reveal armor of silvery color, ancient, yet functional, bathed in white light of the pod. It was the armor of the Arbiter. Otto rose upon his feet and stared at the armor for a moment. Then, he glanced back at the two Prophets.

"What of the Council?" he asked.

"The tasks you must undertake as the Arbiter are perilous, suicidal, Otto," began Mercy. "You will die, as each Arbiter has before you. The Council will have their corpse."

"What about Telek 'Herosee?" Otto asked staring back at the armor.

"Do you side with him?" Truth asked.

"No," Otto replied. "I want to know if you will send me after him as well."

"You wish to kill him?" Truth asked.

"Yes," Otto replied. "To end his madness. A demon took him when he began to do what he did against the Covenant. I want to end his insanity."

"And you will, when the time comes," said Truth. "But for now, Telek remains out of our reach. We must handle this task first before it gets as worse as what 'Herosee has done. If you survive against this Heretic Leader, than you may be sent out to kill Telek as well. A proper execution for him must be given. I shall see to it that you will be given the chance to deliver the final blow. But know this, Otto; Telek's madness has spread to everyone who sided with him. Do not listen to what ever lies he has to say or you may succumb to this madness as well. Believe us, what he has started an Arbiter must end it. We waited long enough for a worthy Sangheili to take up the role of the Arbiter. You are worthy of this task."

Otto lowered his head for a moment and then glanced up at the various tombs around the mausoleum containing the bodies of Arbiters that have gone before. Then, he took one last look at the armor and reached up to take the silvery helmet into his hands. He pulled it down from the pod and placed it upon his head. No longer would he be known as Otto 'Gamamee. Now, he was known as the Arbiter.

"What would you have your Arbiter do?" he asked in a voice that seemed stronger than before, glancing back at the two Prophets. Truth just smiled.

0

The Heretics had a base on Threshold, on one of the gas mines the Forerunners built long before Halo 04 was created. High Charity never left the ruins of Halo. In order to quell this heresy, the Prophets sent out three Phantoms towards the gas mine. These Phantoms were commanded by a Spec Ops Commander named Rtas 'Vadumee. Rtas held some influence within the High Council; in fact he held a seat on their station as well. But when he was not in session with the other Councilors, he did not wear the ceremonial armor, but his own battle armor that all Spec Ops Commanders wore, white with black trimming. Rtas had a unique feature about him as well, on the left side of his face, his mandibles were missing. Many who did not know about Sangheili vocalization would think this made it difficult for him to talk. But it did not. He could speak just as perfectly as if he had all his mandibles. Because of this, he had gained a nickname of Half-Jaw by some of his Unggoy troops. The two mandibles that were remaining had the proper armor on them. He walked around the troops within his Phantom, glancing down at their eagerness. And as he walked around them, he began to give them a small pep talk.

"When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!" Rtas began.

"According to our station!" the Sangheili, Spec Ops warriors said in unison. "All without exception!"

"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the Covenant!" Rtas continued.

"Even to our dying breath," his warriors replied.

"Those who would break this oath are heretics, worthy of neither pity, nor mercy!" Rtas said. "Even now they use our lords' creations to broadcast their lies!"

"We shall grind them into dust!" the Sangheili called. "Wipe them as excrement from our boots!"

"And continue our march to glorious salvation!" Rtas called again, turning his head around. He walked over towards Otto 'Gamamee—the Arbiter, who sat in silence. There was some disturbance going on inside his mind as he saw Rtas approach him, even as he heard the voices of the other Sangheili and Unggoy saying their oaths and vows as they prepared themselves. There just was something funny about these events. And he began to wonder if he was slowly succumbing to Telek's madness as well just as the Prophets had warned. The more he thought about Telek 'Herosee, the more he felt the madness come to him. He even felt like laughing wildly as Telek did once.

Rtas looked towards him.

"This armor suits you, but it cannot hide that mark," Rtas said bitterly—but respectfully. He had worked under Otto 'Gamamee's command before. But then, Otto was in charge, now—he was in charge of Otto.

"Nothing ever will," the Arbiter replied solemnly.

"You are the Arbiter, the will of the Prophets," began Rtas. "But these are my Sangheili. Their lives matter to me. Yours does not."

"That makes two of us," Otto said flatly.

Rtas regarded that remark with a respectful huff. The Arbiter was serious. The three Phantoms passed over the gas mine, heading towards the main structure suspended by a cable. And right below that was a swirling vortex of various cloud gasses. Lightning flashed about the vortex. It was a storm.

"Leader," began one of the pilots. "There is no doubt. The storm will strike the facility."

"We'll be long gone before it arrives," said Rtas.

The three Phantoms swung in low as they deposited their warriors, a mixed batch of Spec Ops Sangheili and Unggoy. The Arbiter leapt down from one of the Phantoms and ignited his sword.

"Warriors, prepare for combat!" Rtas called over the comlink.

They silently headed towards a locked airlock. One of the Spec Ops Sangheili was busy trying to open the door.

"We are the Arm of the Prophets, Arbiter, and you are the Blade," Rtas continued his canto. "Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident."

Otto gripped his sword emitter tightly as he waited for the Sangheili to open the hatch. As soon as they got in, the door closed right behind them.

"The storm has masked our approach, and has their local battle-net in disarray," informed Rtas. "We have the element of surprise—for now."

The second door opened up and one of the black-armored Sangheili spoke up.

"Engage active camouflage!" he informed. "Reveal yourselves only after the Arbiter has joined battle with the enemy."

"You may wish to do the same, Arbiter," informed Rtas. "But take heed: your armor is not as—new as ours. Your camouflage will not last."

_My armor has camouflage…_Otto thought. He never worked with the Spec Ops forces, nor had he ever made use of the cloaking trick the Spec Ops warriors enjoyed. He preferred the direct approach, unlike Telek 'Herosee who was once a Spec Ops Commander himself. He even still augmented the active camouflage device into his gold armor when he made Ship Master—and then Fleet Master. 'Herosee loved a good sneak attack. One of the reasons why he was the best choice to be the Ship Master of the _Shade of Darkness._

Otto glanced over seeing his fellow warriors fade off into invisibility. Then, he joined them and began to count the minutes. The group hid behind several columns just as two Heretic Warriors stepped out. The Arbiter heard them begin to talk.

"Any word on our missing brothers?" one of them asked.

"Still nothing," the other replied. "Given what we have learned, I fear they are lost."

"Maybe the Oracle will protect us," the first began.

_The Oracle?_ The Arbiter thought. _The Holy Oracle of the Ring? He's here?_

"Perhaps," the second amended. "But his Sentinels are too few. Better we protect ourselves."

_Why is the Oracle helping these Heretics?_ Otto thought to himself. _That does not make sense._

He heard enough from these two infidels. The Arbiter leapt out from his hiding spot and drew his sword, slicing the both of them with two swings.

"Attack!" called one of his Sangheili. "Prepare to die, Heretics!"

"Look!" called a Heretic Unggoy. "They've come for us! Kill them! Kill them all!"

Otto glanced around just as his company began to engage the enemy. The Unggoy under the command of this Heretic Leader were a bit braver than Unggoy under the command of the Covenant.

"You Unggoy make me sick!" called one of his own Spec Ops Unggoy. "You've betrayed us all!"

"It's you who have betrayed us," the Heretic Unggoy called back in retort.

"How dare you call yourself Unggoy!" said the Spec Ops Unggoy.

"How dare you call yourselves Sangheili!" Otto heard another of his company call as they fired upon the Heretics.

_Covenant fighting against each other…_Otto thought. _Was this what Telek wanted? Did he want Sangheili to kill each other?_

His thoughts were interrupted when an Unggoy Heretic tossed a grenade at his general direction. The Arbiter tucked and rolled away, allowing to impact on a gas-filled crate behind him. Then, he ducked out of the way just as the crate exploded. He got out his Carbine rifle and fired at the two Sangheili Heretics.

"This way, Arbiter!" called one of his own troops. "There's an elevator."

Otto followed the Spec Ops warriors down towards the elevator and pressed the button. He still had a few of his troops left after that first run-in. Two Sangheili and three Unggoy were with him.

They turned around to see through the glass Sentinels carrying the gas-filled canRtasrs to various places as other Heretics gathered around the hangar bay.

"Warriors of the Sacred Rings," began one of the Spec Ops Sangheili. "Why have they sided with these heretics?"

Otto was still in thought over that. Something just did not seem right about this. More and more he felt Telek's presence within these heretics. Perhaps they will lead him to his old second-in-command. Yet, there was still something foul in the air that he did not like. They hopped out of the elevator and began to fire upon the heretics.

"Come out!" called one of his Spec Ops Sangheili. "Your deaths shall be quick and painless!"

"Never!" a Heretic barked back. "Your Prophets will not save you! We will kill you for silencing us."

_These warriors found something, _Otto began. _Something that Telek also found. Something that is driving them mad. Telek, tell me why did you do this?_

"_The Rings," _he remembered Telek saying one time. _"I found something on the Rings, Otto. The Prophets lied to us. The Sacred Rings mean not to lead us to salvation. They were built by the Forerunners to kill life, not save it. If the Prophets activate Halo, we'll all die!"_

"_Mind your mandibles, Telek," _he remembered himself telling his Second. _"If the Prophets hear what you say, not even I will be able to save you."_

"_I doubt you would want to, Otto,"_ Telek snarled back at him. _"You're too much of a Prophet-worshipper protect yourself from their lies."_

_Is that it, Telek?_ Otto thought. _Did you tell these warriors too? Did you lie to them? Is that why they're here? The Prophets told me that you weren't behind this rabble. So, what is it? Did they find what you found?_

"Arbiter, clear the hangar and open this door, so I may drop the second lance!" called the Phantom pilot.

Otto fired several rounds of his Carbine onto one of the heretic Sangheili and moved over to the holo-panel. He pressed a glowing spot on the panel and the door opened.

"Hold your positions," called the pilot. "I'm making my approach!"

A Phantom swooped in and fired on the remaining heretics, dropping off another group of troops.

"Come on!" called one of the Sangheili Spec Ops warriors. "This way!"

"Something is driving these warriors mad," Otto breathed. "Something that drove Telek 'Herosee mad. I want to know what it is."

"Heresy, Arbiter," one of the Sangheili replied. "It's a most foul disease."

They made their way down through the levels, killing any who stood in their way. Otto lost half of his troops as he made his way down towards another hangar. These heretics were fighting fiercely.

"Was it heresy?" Otto asked. "Or was it something else?"

They came down to the edge of the corridor, beyond that was a glass pane separating them from the Heretic Leader, Sesa 'Refumee.

"Heretic Boss!" called one of the heretic Unggoy. "Do you see? Do you see?"

"Deal with him, my brothers!" called Sesa. "I will defend the oracle!"

"The truth must not be silenced!" the Arbiter heard another heretic Sangheili shout.

_What truth?_ Otto questioned. _No—what lie Telek knew—what lie they knew—it can't be truth._

He and the rest of his company fought their way over to the hangar where he watched the Heretic Leader jump into a Banshee and fly off. And the Arbiter followed him.

"The heretics are mobilizing their air forces, Arbiter," began Rtas over the comlink. "Get after their leader, but watch your back. I'm sending one of our Phantoms to support you."

"This way, Arbiter!" he heard the voice of the Phantom pilot over the comlink just as the Phantom came into view.

_Madness has driven them out into this maelstrom, _thought the Arbiter. _Fools._

He began his pursuit flying in and out underneath the Phantom as he chased down various heretic Banshees. The Banshees they flew in were different than the Banshees he was used to seeing. They were of different colors, even had odd detailing on them. This group definitely wanted to separate themselves away from the Covenant. Not even Telek went this drastic with his armor—at least he kept his Covenant uniform, he just painted that awful symbol on it. These heretics were not working for Telek. They did not have that 'Jolly Roger' painted on any of their aircraft. Otto turned the Banshee into a barrel roll just as a green blast from a Banshee's fuel rod cannon came flying by, nipping at one of his anti-gravity thrusters. The Phantom kept pace with his Banshee, firing its Shade blasters at the other Banshees. Up on the balconies of the structure itself were armed forces, giving aid to the heretics in the form of stationary Shade turrets and fuel rod cannons.

"The heretics have weapons emplacements all over the facility, Arbiter," informed the Phantom pilot. "We'll take them out, one by one, until we find the heretic leader."

"You deal with the Banshees then," Otto began. "I'll take out those turrets."

"Yes, Arbiter," the pilot agreed.

He dove his Banshee down, firing on the Shade turrets down on the levels. He took out another Banshee that got in his way, making a flip in the air to right himself as he made another pass again. The Banshees began to thin out a bit. Otto made another pass over flying back over the Phantom.

"No sign of the heretic leader," began Rtas. "We must keep searching."

"He must have taken cover," said the Arbiter. _I am not in the mood for a wild Unggoy chase._

He chased down the last of the Banshees and the Phantom followed behind him. Otto could sense that the storm was picking up around the station and it began to worry him. He signed on this suicidal mission, but he hoped that he would survive long enough to slay not only this heretic leader, but Telek 'Herosee as well before he was ready to give into the cold, darkness of death.

He turned his Banshee right following the rest in through the station. The Phantom followed him.

"We've tracked the heretic leader to this part of the station," began Rtas. "Clear that landing zone and get inside."

Otto fired upon those who were protecting the landing point, clearing them out just as he landed his Banshee. The Phantom dropped four troops down along with Rtas 'Vadumee. The door opened up and they slowly walked inside through the remains of the bodies of the heretics. As they walked in Rtas lifted his head up and took a sniff.

"What is it?" Otto asked.

"That stench," Rtas began. "I've smelled it before."

Otto glanced down, seeing what looked to be sickly green blood splattered along the walls and on the floor. They passed through another airlock door and below they heard the sounds of fighting. The Arbiter paused, glancing down at the floor beneath his feet. It was made of frosted glass. He could see shapes moving below and fighting. There were Heretics, and then there was something else.

"Hold your position," ordered Rtas. "Let's hang out here until it clears."

Otto just nodded.

They waited until the sound of gunshots faded off. Then, they continued on, climbing down to the lower chambers. It looked to be some sort of laboratory. All around them were bodies of Sangheili and Flood combat forms. He could smell the rotting flesh everywhere. The Flood did not have a pleasant scent. His ears caught the sound of something whirling towards him and he turned around just as something flashed. Above him, suspended by a jetpack was the Heretic Leader.

"See?" began one of his own Unggoy. "Heretic!"

They opened fired on the Sangheili only to find that their weapon's energy just phased through him.

"Hold your fire!" Rtas cried. "Hold your fire!"

"I wondered who the Prophets would send to silence me," Sesa chuckled. "An Arbiter. I'm flattered."

"He's using a holo-drone," Rtas informed. "He must be close. Come out so we can kill you!"

Sesa just chuckled: "Get in line."

Then, his image disappeared as the drone fell onto the floor. Otto heard a sound come from behind him. That was when he saw small, balloon-like forms with tentacles crawl around towards them. The Flood Infestation form.

"Take arms," began Rtas. "The Flood is upon us."

Otto raised his carbine up, ready to fight against these creatures. To many, they looked harmless, but they held a greater evil. Those who fell to them were doomed to be transformed into horrible, rotting, undead creatures known as the Flood. The Infestation forms leapt up onto the Sangheili warriors, trying to attach themselves onto their hopeful hosts' backs and into their minds. Rtas cried out as he swatted one of them off of his back, and taking one more into his hand and squeezing it until it popped.

"Those heretic fools," he whispered. "What have they done?"

"They released the Flood," said one of the warriors. "To prove what? Did they hope to rally these horrid monsters to their aid?"

"You must make haste, Arbiter," Rtas said. "Go on. I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive."

**0**

The _Shade of Darkness _arrived at Halo Installation 04. Of course, this was not the Halo Telek had calculated Regret had come to. There was no need for him to do so, this station was destroyed. He could see a bit of atmosphere and clouds around the fragmented pieces of what was left of the ring. But he knew that he could not land on it and survive. Conditions were hostile. It seemed that volcanic movement was happening on the ring since its destruction. Not even the Flood could survive it. But this was not why he was here. He had a feeling that High Charity was once here, now only some of her ships remained. This was where those 'heretics' were located. On the gas planet known as Threshold, on a gas mining station, the heretics were there, gathering their forces. Telek listened in on the battle net chatter going on down on Threshold. That was when he realized the Covenant had sent a band of warriors to silence the heretics. But then, he heard something else, something he was mortified of.

"The Heretics have released the Flood," he sighed.

"What?" Tom asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Telek replied. "They're fools for doing so. The reason why the rings were created was because of the Flood."

"We should go down there?" asked Tekn.

"No," Telek replied. "To go down there would bring the Flood into this ship. And we'll be discovered if we make a move to aid the Heretics. No, I want to know how they know about the Halo's true function. Perhaps it's something we can take with us to our true destination."

"We're along ways away from where Regret will end up," said Tom. "And Miranda. Shouldn't we continue on that track? Or was this a scheme of yours to trick Lord Hood into thinking you were going directly to Miranda's aid when in reality you were trying to find out about these heretics?"

"It will take Miranda a long while to reach that particular installation," began Telek. "We have time."

"Do you know which one?" Tekn asked. "Excellency, which one is it?"

"Halo Installation 06," he replied. "And it has Flood on it as well."

"God, no," sighed Tom. "What are we to do?"

"For now, just listen in on the chatter going on down there," said Telek. "For now."

He pressed a button on his holo-panel and turned up the volume. He heard that a warrior cut the cable that held the station suspended over the gas planet. The mine was now in full freefall, plummeting through layer after layer of gas. Soon, it would be crush to oblivion by the gravity and pressure inside the planet's liquid core. He hoped that the Flood would be crushed as well.

"_What lunacy!" _called the voice on the radio. _"He'll never escape this storm in a Banshee. But there was a Seraph in a hanger near by. He'll be heading for that. You know what to do!"_

_0_

"Turn, Heretic," Otto ordered as he approached the escaping Heretic Leader.

"Arbiter, I would rather die by your hand than have the Prophets lead me to slaughter," began a baleful reply from his enemy.

"Who has taught you these lies?" the Arbiter asked. "Telek 'Herosee?"

"No," he replied. "Though, I did site his words. And let me tell you, we were wrong to have branded him so. It is the Covenant who are the true heretics!"

"Was it about Halo?" Otto asked. "About how the rings are some sort of weapon that could kill us all?"

"You know?" Sesa asked. "Then, why do you hunt me?"

"Because it isn't true!" Otto cried. "It is some sort of madness that has taken over my most trusted officer, and now I see it has taken you as well."

"Madness?" he laughed. "Cute. I assure you it is no madness. The truth is not madness."

"If it wasn't 'Herosee who told you this," Otto began. "Then who was it?"

He heard something humming as a floating sphere of light and metal hovered just above him.

"Hello," the sphere began. "I am 343 Guilty Spark. I am the Monitor of Installation 04."

"The Oracle?" Otto gasped. _Did Telek gain his knowledge from the Oracle as well?_

"Ask the Oracle about Halo, then!" Sesa called. "Ask it! See if what 'Herosee found out was truly madness. Ask it about how the Prophets would sacrifice us all for nothing!"

"More questions?" Spark asked in delight. "Splendid! I'll be happy to assist!"

The Heretic Leader took this as his advantage to fire upon the Arbiter. Otto ducked down behind a column as the Sangheili leapt upon the Seraph, and activated two holo-drones, igniting two images, two duplicates of himself.

"The Sangheili are blind, Arbiter!" he called. "But I will make them see."

The three figures began to fire upon him as Spark floated around. And Otto fired back.

"This facility was built hundreds of years before Installation 04," began Spark. "It was essential in the study and combat against the Flood. The first of many attempts to find a way to destroy them."

The Arbiter duck down behind one of the columns as the three opponents continued to fire.

"Are you hiding, Arbiter?" the Heretic Leader mocked. "Cowardice hardly fits you."

Otto growled, tired of his rhetoric. He fired upon one of the images and watched as it disappeared. The other took him by surprise, its plasma fire sprayed upon his shields. The Arbiter duck down again, waiting for the other to come. When it did, he fired again, only to realize he struck his true opponent. The other image disappeared when its master fell. The Arbiter knelt down and drug the body of his fallen opponent towards the Seraph. He was going to bring his carcass before the Prophets. They suspected that he would die doing his duty, but he had not. He survived.

"Unfortunate," Spark sighed as he floated down towards Otto. "His edification was most enjoyable."

"I had no choice Holy Oracle," began Otto. "This Heretic imperiled the Great Journey."

"Oracle?" Spark asked, confused. "Great Journey? Why do you meddlers use such inaccurate verbiage…?"

His words were broken just as a ripple of energy snatched him up. The Monitor flew through the air, crying out just as he impacted on a hammer. It belonged to Tartarus.

"Oh my…" Spark breathed.

"That is the Oracle!" Otto called.

"So it is," Tartarus smiled as he pealed the Monitor off his hammer. He tossed him into a grav-lift below a Phantom. "Come, Arbiter. We are leaving this system."

0

"They're leaving!" Tom called. "The chatter going on down there said that the Heretic Leader is dead."

"Who killed him?" Telek asked as he watched the ships phase into slip-space.

"They call him the Arbiter," Tom replied. "That's what I managed to translate from the chatter."

"An Arbiter?" Tekn asked.

"Who is this Arbiter?" Telek asked.

"I don't know," Tom replied. "Sir, what is an Arbiter?"

Telek sighed, turning away: "A holy warrior. A Sangheili of exceptional skill, chosen by the Prophets as a messiah. They take on the most suicidal of missions. Taming of the Hunters and the Grunt Rebellion were quelled by Arbiters. But, there can be only one. And normally, they die at the end of their missions, becoming a martyr for all they've done."

"It seemed," began Tekn. "This task that this Arbiter has taken on—he has survived. Usually, they die, completing their task."

"Then, the Prophets will end him on another one," Telek said. "And no doubt we will run into this Arbiter where we are going."

"There still are people escaping the fall of the station," said Tom. "You said you wanted to help them."

"No," replied Telek. "They could have Flood with them. I will not risk my crew's safety anymore than a mere peek at what has transpired here. We've lingered long enough. Tekn, take us to Halo Installation 06."

"Yes, Excellency," Tekn nodded.

"An Arbiter," Telek breathed. "The Prophets may send him after me as well. I certainly pose that much of a threat."


	6. Epsilon Halo

**Epsilon Halo**

She let loose a grunt, her body slinging forwards as the ship came out of slip-space. Miranda tucked a lock behind her ear, glancing up as she saw Regret's ship pull out beyond the debris of floating buildings and cars. She glanced back at Shri, who rubbed her head with her gloved hand, her white helm resting on the panel.

"Status report!" she called.

"Both engines have spun to zero," replied Harvey. "We're drifting."

"Archer pods are cold, ma'am," began tactical. "I'll need to re-key the system."

"Do it," said Miranda. "And find out where we are." She turned to the speaker near her chair, pressing a finger on the com. "Sorry for the quick jump, Sergeant. Are you in one piece?"

"I'm good," Johnson replied. "Chief?"

"We're fine," replied Cortana inside the Chief's helmet.

"Excellency…" breathed Shri as she glanced up at the forward screen. She suddenly fell silent as Miranda glanced up.

"Ma'am," began Harvey. "There's an object up ahead."

Then, the whole bridge fell into a deathly stillness. Shri swallowed slightly, just staring at the sight. Before her was a blue-green gas planet, and there, silhouetted by the glow of the planet was an enormous ring. It was Halo.

"I don't believe it…" she whispered. Miranda glanced back at the Elite for a moment, and then turned to her comlink.

"Cortana," she began. "What exactly am I looking at here?"

"That is another Halo," replied Cortana.

The Sarge spat his cigar out: "Say what?!"

"So this is what my father found," Miranda began, staring at the massive ring in silent awe. "Shri, which Halo is this?"

"I—I'm not sure," she shook her head, placing her helm back onto her crown.

"Telek said there were more," said Miranda. "More than the one that was destroyed."

"That was Halo 04," replied Shri. "The one Telek is currently guarding from the Covenant is Halo 05. Who knows which Halo this one could be."

"The Halo installations," began Cortana. "Telek informed me that odd number Halos don't contain Flood. So this one…"

"I don't know if it does or not," said Shri. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know everything. Only Telek and the other Ship Masters do."

"But Halo is some sort of super weapon, right?" Miranda asked.

"Yes," Shri nodded. She turned back to the image of Halo, becoming silent again.

"Once activated," began Cortana. "This ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale."

"I want all the information you've got on the first Halo…Schematics, topography, whatever...I don't care if I have the clearance or not."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Cortana.

"Where's our target?" Miranda asked.

"The enemy ship has stopped above the ring ma'am…we're going to pass right over it," replied Harvey.

"Perfect," nodded Miranda. "Given what we know about the ring, it's even more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret-Find out why he came to Earth, and why he came here. Chief, take first platoon…hard-drop. Secure a landing zone. Sergeant, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," nodded Johnson.

"Shri, you go with him," she said.

"Aye, Excellency," Shri nodded as she rose up from her seat.

"Until I can move and fight I'm going to keep a low profile," said Miranda. "Once you leave the ship, you're on your own."

"Understood," the Chief said as he got into the pod. The Sarge gave a hearty slap to the pod doors as he walked down towards the Pelicans. Shri 'Canthonee followed him into the Pelican with three of her Spec Ops trailing behind. One mounted up onto a machine gun turret at the back of the Pelican, and the other—Ysoa took over the pilot seat. Shri seated herself at the co-pilot station as Johnson leaned in between the two chairs.

"Over the target in 5…" began Harvey as the _In Amber Clad _flew over the rim of Halo.

"Take off, Ysoa," said Shri.

"Yes, Excellency," Ysoa nodded as he pulled at the steering. Just as the pods jettisoned the Pelicans followed.

"See you at the surface, Chief," said Ysoa.

"Be careful down there, Chief," began Shri.

"Eh, don't worry about him," Johnson began. "I'd be more worried about the Covenant once the Chief gets out of his pod."

Shri chuckled as Ysoa turned the craft towards the atmosphere, following the pods down. Ysoa glanced over, seeing the pods land in the middle of a Covenant camp.

"I don't know what's worse," he began. "The Chief landing in the middle of a Covenant camp, or the Chief landing in the middle of a Covenant camp."

"What's the difference?" Shri asked.

"The Chief landing in a Covenant camp meaning he'll completely destroy them without us being able to get any information out of them," he sighed. "Or the Chief landing in the camp and he gets captured before this mission is done."

"How do you like your Grunts?" Johnson chuckled. "Fried, or bullet filled?"

He motioned down there just as the Chief fired off a rocket.

"Fried," Ysoa chuckled. They watched the fight below, hearing the chatter over the airwaves.

"We need to take out those cannons!" called an ODST. The Chief turned around and fired again, taking out the Grunt sitting in the shade turret. The Pelican hung high in the sky, far above the fray, flying into where the ODST had landed. Shri glanced over, seeing another Phantom drop down to unload another batch of troops. Other Pelicans were scouting around the area, looking for information on where the Prophet was hiding. Shri made sure she had her Spec Ops Sangheili along with them to assist them.

"Shri," began Johnson. "Are you sure you don't know why Regret would come here?"

"I'm sure, AJ," she replied. "I've been out of the Covenant loop for so long, I don't know what's going on. But Telek might know, if he gets here."

"What makes you so sure Squiddy will come?"

"I've got a feeling he's not gonna let this slide underneath him," she said. "For two reasons, one is Halo."

"I have a feeling what the other might be," Johnson sighed. "I'm surprised that you all ain't even repulsed by it."

"What did that old house keeper say in _Parent Trap_?" asked Ysoa. "Ain't none of mine never mind, I just do my job, I don't ask questions, I don't say nothin'…"

Johnson chuckled.

"That's how we Sangheili feel about Telek and Keyes," replied Shri. "It's none of our business."

Johnson glanced down as the Chief and the remaining Helljumpers took out the last of the Covenant on the ground.

"Artillery disabled, Sergeant," began Cortana over the com. "Landing zone secure…for the moment."

"I hear yah!" Johnson called. "Starting our approach. Hang tight."

Ysoa allowed the Pelican to creep forward towards the landing sight. He glanced over at his radar screen, noticing other blips closing in on his location.

"Easier said than done, Sergeant," began Cortana. "Inbound Phantoms, Chief."

"We've got more coming," Johnson began. "Ysoa, pull up!"

"Roger," the Elite replied, pulling the controls and banking the aircraft out of the way. Johnson ducked to the back, strapping himself into the gun turret in the cargo bay of the Pelican.

"Keep her steady, Ysoa!" Johnson cried. "I'm gonna shake these bastards off our tail!"

"Easy, Ysoa," Shri said. "AJ! The Phantom's heading down towards that temple structure over there. It just dropped of a few warriors and left."

"We're out of sight of the Phantom?" Johnson asked.

"Yeah," Ysoa replied. "Do want me to drop off the 'Hog for the Chief, Johnson?"

"He's gonna need it," Johnson replied. "Prepare for the drop-off! Cortana, we're makin' our approach. We've got a good view coming in. There appears to be a big building over that hill. It's in the middle of this island's lake!"

"I saw it too," said Cortana. "It looks like a temple. If I were a megalomaniac...and I'm not...that's where I'd be."

Ysoa and Shri chuckled as they brought the Pelican around.

"Here's your ride, Chief!" Shri called. "Have fun!"

Ysoa tapped his long fingers on the control pad and released the Pelican from its cradle under the fuselage of the Pelican. They watched as two remaining ODST and the Chief hopped into the jeep and drove off over the hill.

"Johnson," began a voice over the com.

"Yes, Commander?" he replied.

"I need you to pick up the tank from the ship," said Miranda. "I'm picking up Wraiths over on the other side of that bridge. The Chief will need it."

"Aye, ma'am," Johnson nodded. "Ysoa, get us back to _In Amber Clad _to pick up the Chief's present."

"Yes, sir!" Ysoa chuckled.

0

Up on the _In Amber Clad, _Miranda watched as the Pelican flew up to pick up the tank. She heard a beeping sound come from the control board and Harvey pressed a button.

"Commander," he began. "It's Admiral 'Herosee."

"Patch him in," she said.

"Miranda," began Telek. "Thank whatever divine entity that be that you're alright."

"I'm fine, Admiral," she began. "A little shaken up from the trip, but fine. The Prophet of Regret is down on Halo right now. I've dispatched the Chief as well as other Marines to find his location. He appears to be on a large structure at the center of the island's lake."

"I see the _Regret and Reconciliation _down there now," Telek replied. "I'm keeping a high orbit around Halo so not to alert Regret's attention. And I'm cloaked. Tekn is trying his best to fudge our link so that the _Regret and Reconciliation _would not be listening in on our conversation."

"Telek," began Miranda. "Shri and Ysoa said that you might know what Halo this is. Do you?"

"I do," Telek replied as a diagram of each of the seven Halos appeared up on Miranda's monitor. "This is what we managed to decipher from the ancient Forerunner text back when I was just beginning to betray the Covenant. You are here, at Halo Installation 06."

"06?" Miranda asked. "That's an even number, right?"

"That's right," Telek replied. "And even number Halos have Flood. My advice, be careful on what you dig up. You don't want to make the same mistake the Covenant and your father did back on 04. Also, any dead that you come across, burn the bodies. I don't want any infections happening."

"I understand, Admiral," Miranda nodded.

"I don't want to stay on this channel for too long, Miranda," Telek began. "They might be listening in. Inform the Chief what I told you. And tell the Chief to take out that Prophet!"

"Aye, sir," Miranda nodded. "Will do." She switched over to the comlink between the Pelican Johnson was in. "Johnson, Shri, this is Commander Keyes."

"We read you loud and clear, Commander," Johnson began.

"What is it, Excellency?" Shri asked.

"I just got word that the _Shade of Darkness _is in the Halo system," she began. "Telek's just contacted me."

"That's good," Shri said.

"What does the Squid say?" Johnson asked.

"Tell the Chief this," Miranda began. "Telek's told me which Halo we're at. He says we're on Halo 06, and it's full of Flood."

"Oh, just perfect!" Johnson coughed. "I love it when Telek brings us good news."

"We'll pass the intel along to the Chief, Excellency," Shri said. "Don't you worry."

"I appreciate that, Shri," Miranda smiled. "Good luck."

0

Johnson turned up the volume on the comlink of the battle chatter coming from the ground troops.

"We're heading in, Johnson," began Ysoa.

"Nice and easy," Johnson said. "This ain't no Phantom you're drivin' here."

"I copy that," Ysoa chuckled. "Hang on!"

Telek walked down towards the hangar bay area of his ship. Telek leaned over the metallic, deep violet railings looking over one of the hangar bays, watching as his pilots prepared themselves. He knew Miranda was going to need more help than she had with her. He glanced down at the Boom Brothers, Trevor and 'Tolumee, who were mounting up into their Banshees.

"Boom Brothers!" Telek called.

The two pilots glanced back, standing in full attention.

"Sir!"

"I need you two to run a recon mission for me," he began as he walked down towards the bay floor. "Take your Banshees and scout around the area Regret's hiding out in. I want to know what exactly he's doing down there. We're not going to get much from the Chief for a while."

"Right," Trevor nodded.

"We'll get down there and spy on him," Tulsa said.

"Admiral," began Trevor. "I don't have to play the captive again if we get caught, right?"

"Not this time," Telek chuckled. "Just try not to get caught."

"Don't worry, little brother," Tulsa began. "You know I look after you."

"I know," Trevor sighed. "I hate being the captive."

The maroon armored Sangheili chuckled.

"Get going, boys," Telek said. "And good luck."

"Sir!" the two saluted as they turned and mounted up on their Banshees. Telek chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched the Banshees fly off through the bay openings. His ship was close to the ring, ducking down just below the clouds. The _Shade _was completely cloaked, keeping itself out of range of the _Regret and Reconciliation's_ signal. The Covenant ground forces were spread out around several points along the island. Trevor and Tulsa landed near one of them, hiding up on a ledge above them and behind the bushes. Unfortunately, Tulsa was not a Spec Ops officer, his armor did not come equipped with active camouflage like Shri or Telek's armor did. Tulsa grabbed a few branches and stuck them under the edges of his armor, raising the binoculars up to his eyes. Trevor set up a comlink station between him and the ship.

"What the hell is going on down there, Tulsa?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know," the Elite whispered. "They're gathered around that holographic projection of Regret though."

"What's Regret saying?"

"Hang on," he replied. "Trev, tap into the broadcast and pipe it through the speakers. I think we can listen to what he's saying through our radio."

"Right," nodded Trevor. He turned the knob on the radio picking up the frequency Regret was broadcasting on. Then, he heard the chanting sound of Regret's voice as he began to spill out his words. Tulsa glanced back as he listened to the song from the Prophet. Then, his deep hazel-green eyes widened.

"Oh…shit!" he gasped.

"What?" Trevor asked. "What's he saying?"

"He's gonna activate Halo!" the Elite hissed. "Trevor, send word to Telek right now!"

"_Shade of Darkness, _this is Little Brother," began Trevor. "Do you copy, over?"

"_Shade _here," began the voice of Telek began. "Found something already."

"The cleric's gonna pop this balloon," Trevor began. "He will bring about the Rapture and the heavens will explode in fire and brimstone, do you copy?"

"I copy," Telek replied. "He's gonna do it, isn't he? I figured as much. Stay with it as long as you can, Boom Brothers. _Shade _out."

Telek turned away from the command screens, shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"The Prophet of Regret is planning on firing off Halo," Telek replied. "And he'll need this."

His hand smoothed out the screens before him and the image of a hammer-like object appeared in the center.

"The Index," he said. "He doesn't have that yet. I've been monitoring the whispers from Regret's ship to High Charity. Guess what?"

"What?" Tom asked.

"Truth's coming!" Telek chuckled. "Get on the wire with the _In Amber Clad_. Let them know Truth is coming. There's a lot of chatter going on from Regret. If Truth comes, he's gonna bring every Covenant fleet in the galaxy with him."

"I got Commander Keyes on the line, Excellency," said Tekn.

"Admiral?" Miranda asked. "What's up?"

"Miranda," Telek began. "I've just dropped off the Boom Brothers closer to the center of the temple out on the lake. They've just informed me that Regret's planning on lighting off Halo."

"I got the same message from the Chief," she said. "And he'll need the Index Key in order to activate Halo, correct?"

"That's right," Telek replied. "I'm also picking up another signal from Regret. He's calling Truth here as well. High Charity will come, bringing every Covenant ship in the galaxy here. They want to light this ring off before we get a chance to destroy it."

"Don't worry, Admiral," began Miranda. "You know the Chief won't let that happen."

Telek smiled softly: "I know. He's the best soldier for the job."

"Sir," began Miranda. "Cortana's calling."

"Patch me in as well," Telek began.

"Commander," began the voice of Cortana. "We've got a problem."

"So I hear," Miranda began. "Telek's on the line as well."

"I see that the Admiral finally showed up," the Chief began.

"Hah!" Johnson snorted through the radio. "It's about time he got here! Late as always, just like a worthless squid."

"Did you miss me, AJ?" Telek asked with a grin.

"Don't let that statement fool you, Squid," Johnson said. "I'm just happy we've got some back-up. Not that I need it from you. In fact, the last thing I need is your help."

"I'm glad I came here in time before Regret was about to make a big mistake," Telek said. "Give me an update on what's going on, Cortana."

"I think you should hear this," said Cortana.

Telek leaned back slightly as he heard the translated voice of Regret being piped through the speakers.

"_I shall light this holy ring, release its cleansing flame, and burn a path into the divine beyond!"_

"Uh-huh," Telek nodded. "Just what I thought. Chief, you have to stop him before he does it."

"Sir," began Miranda. "If I'm correct, Regret will need an object to activate the ring. An Index, correct?"

"That's about it," the Sangheili nodded. Telek tapped his long fingers against the holographic panel and projected an image through to Miranda's consol. "This is where the Library is located at. These rings all work the same way, so the Index will be inside that structure."

"I bet the Covenant's thinkin' the same thing," Johnson said.

"Then, we'd better beat them to it, Sergeant," said Miranda. "Extract your men, and meet me at the Library."

"Yes, ma'am," said Johnson.

"I'll secure the Index, Admiral," began Miranda.

"Very well," Telek began. "I'll be sending down some of my crew to help you with supplies. I'm sure some of your Pelicans are about to run out of fuel."

"They are," said Miranda. "I need all the help you can give me, Telek."

"Get going," Telek said. "Chief, take out the Prophet. He's given us all the information we need."

"Right," the Chief nodded. "I'll bring you back a souvenir, Admiral."

Telek chuckled as the communication clicked off.

"Admiral?" began Tom. "What if High Charity does come? What do we do? We're only one ship and I know the _Clad _isn't going to make it against them."

"We'll remain cloaked," Telek began. "And hold our position. Trevor, Tulsa."

"Yes, sir?" the two began over the radio.

"Get yourselves out of there," Telek began. "Go link up with the Pelican Johnson and Miranda will be riding in. Make sure they make it."

"Roger."

"If you find any Flood or Flood infected warriors," began Telek. "You know what to do."

"Burn them," said Tulsa. "We've got flame throwers in hand."

"Good luck and Godspeed," Telek said. "_Shade _out."

"Telek!" cried Tekn. "Excellency! Slip-space ruptures!"

"Where?" Telek asked.

"Everywhere!" the Elite cried, backing away from the consol. "They're here! They're all here!"

Telek glanced at the semicircle of holograms around his station seeing them light up with millions of red dots. And there was one enormous red dot he was eyeing the most.

"High Charity," Telek sighed. "Truth's here."

He pulled up a zoomed image of the Covenant mobile city.

"There she is," he sighed again. "Okay. Mr. Jimenez, you have command of the bridge, Tekn, get up here and help."

"Yes, Excellency!" Tekn nodded as he got up on the command platform.

"Wait," began Tom. "What?"

Telek turned on one heel and started towards the double doors.

"Hey!" Tom cried, running after the enormous Elite. "Telek! Wait a minute!"

"Launching bay 1," Telek began through his communicator. "Get me a Seraph."

"Yes, sir!" called a human voice on the speaker.

"Telek!" Tom cried. Telek stopped. Tom missed his footing and came bumping into the big Elite's calf. Telek glanced back just as the Human fell backwards onto the floor.

"Tom," Telek began. "What are you doing here? I just gave you command of the bridge."

"I know," said Tom. "I want to know why. Where are you going?"

"I'm going down to Halo," Telek said. "I've done this before."

"I know," Tom sighed. "Why? There's millions of Covenant ships up there, probably billions of troops. If anyone of them spots you, you're as good as dead. They'll capture you! They'll capture you, or kill you, or torture you."

"I've made it out before," Telek said.

"Barely," Tom said. "And with the help of the Chief. You might not be so lucky this time."

"Miranda's also down there," said Telek. "With those billions of Covenant soldiers ready to capture her and kill her. If it was just Regret's crew, then…"

Telek leaned over and helped Tom up.

"You have to trust me, Tom," Telek began.

"You're not gonna threaten to throw me out the airlock like the last time I questioned your orders, right?" Tom asked.

Telek chuckled: "I'm sorry I did. Old Zealot habits are hard to break. Things are different here. Just trust me."

"I can't fly this ship on my own," Tom said.

"You're not," Telek laughed. "You got Tekn to help out. You'll do fine. Call this a test. After all of this, I'm planning on retiring and I need someone to take command of the _Shade_. If this ship is in one piece and no enemy, no Flood nor Covenant has set foot on her—she's yours."

"You're giving me a promotion?" Tom asked.

"Does Captain Tomas Jimenez sound good to you?" Telek asked. "Of course the Sangheili crew will be calling you 'Ship Master' and 'Excellency'. I guess I'll be needing to find you some gold armor that will fit…" Telek began to brush Tom's uniform off. "I don't think my helmet will fit you."

"I don't think any of your stuff will fit me," Tom chuckled. "It'll be like me trying on my dad's clothes when I was 3. Thanks, Telek."

"Make me proud, Tom," Telek said. "I'll keep in touch."

"Right," Tom nodded. He lifted up his hand and saluted. "Good luck, Admiral."

Telek saluted back and started once more down the corridor towards the hangar bay. Tom turned around and headed back for the bridge. Tekn turned around as the commander came through the doors. He noticed how proudly Tom was walking as he got up on the command platform.

"He gave you a pep talk, Excellency?" he asked.

"Pretty much," said Tom. "How can you tell?"

"You always have an extra skip in your step after Telek talks to you," Tekn said. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Do exactly what Telek says," Tom replied. "Hang low and stay cloaked. He's going down there to see if he can lend a hand to Miranda and Johnson."

"He's taking this matter into his own hands," Tekn said. "One thing 'Herosee is known for."

Tekn turned and faced the image of High Charity. The enormous station gave him a frightened lump in his throat. Even he would have to face the council if he was captured. Every Elite on board the _Shade of Darkness _would have to face the Council, be tried, and convicted of heresy and betrayal to the Covenant. They would all be put to death along Telek 'Herosee if they were captured for knowing the truth.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Tom began as he watched the Seraph launch through the bay opening.

"He does," said Tekn. "He always does."


	7. Hunt for the Sacred Icon

**Hunt for the Sacred Icon**

He was called to them—called to appear before them. He had heard the rumors that a Prophet Hierarch had been assassinated. Otto 'Gamamee glanced around as he walked up towards the inner chamber where the two remaining Hierarchs were. He could not believe that the Humans had gotten so close that they could kill a Prophet Hierarch. These Humans were becoming more and more a threat to the Covenant way of life. Though, because of what he heard, he had the strangest feeling the Humans had Sangheili help. And he knew who helped him.

_Telek 'Herosee must be here, _the Arbiter though. _The Humans could never had the advantage they have now if he wasn't. He was there when Halo was destroyed. He helped them. And how, he's helping them destroy the Covenant. I must end his madness._

As he walked into the enormous chamber he saw that the Spec Ops Commander he traveled to Threshold with was standing before him. Rtas 'Vadumee was speaking to Truth and Mercy. All around them the Jiralhanae were taking over. They were taking the armor worn by the Honor Guards away from the Sangheili, snatching away their weaponry and shooing them away as if they were nothing more than common Unggoy. It seemed that what Telek had warned Otto about was beginning to happen. The Jiralhanae were taking over. Even Otto despised this. If this was the only reason his second in command had left the Covenant, it was a fair reason. But Telek's treachery was more than just these brutish monsters taking over the command from the Sangheili.

"This is unprecedented…" began Rtas. "Unacceptable."

"A Hierarch is dead, Commander," began Truth.

"His murderer was in our grasp," said Rtas. "If you had not withdrawn our forces…"

"Are you questioning my decision?" Truth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Holy One!" Rtas gasped. He glanced back at the Jiralhanae now standing as Honor Guards. "I only wish to express my concern that the Jiralhanae…"

"Re-commissioning the guard was a radical step, but recent events have made it abundantly clear that the Sangheili can no longer guarantee our safety," said Truth.

"I—shall…relay your decision…to the Council," Rtas sniffed as he backed away. He gave one nod to the Arbiter as he walked out of the chamber. As soon as the Spec Ops Commander had gone, Otto stepped forward.

"Politics…how tiresome," Truth sighed. "Do you know, Arbiter, the Sangheili have threatened to resign, quit the High Council, because of this exchange of hats?"

"_We_ have always been your protectors," Otto said.

"These are trying times…for all of us," Truth said.

"Even as the humans' annihilation fills us with satisfaction, the loss of one of the Sacred Rings wracked our hearts with grief," said Mercy.

"Putting aside our sorrow, we renewed our faith in the prophesy that other rings would be found," said Truth. "And see how our faith has been rewarded."

He turned towards an enormous window where the great band of Halo could be seen. Otto 'Gamamee glanced up.

"Halo!" called Mercy. "Its divine wind will rush through the stars, propelling all who are worthy along the Path to salvation."

"How to start this process?" asked Truth. "For ages, we searched for one who might unlock the secrets of the ring. An Oracle. And with your help, we found it."

He turned to the Oracle who was suspended motionless through a gravity field.

"With appropriate humility, we played the Oracle with questions," said Mercy. "And it, with clarity and grace, had shown us the key."

Truth tapped a button on the arm of his chair. An image of a hammer-like object appeared before him.

"You will journey to the surface of the ring, and retrieve this Sacred Icon," said Truth. "With it, we shall fulfill our promise."

"Salvation for all!" Mercy called.

"And thus begin the Great Journey," Truth smiled.

"One question, Holy Ones," began Otto. "The Hierarch that was killed…who helped his murderer?"

"If you are wondering if 'Herosee is down there," Truth chuckled. "We've picked up a whisper coming from near the surface of Halo and this…"

Another image came up of the landscape of Halo. Before the Arbiter's eyes, he saw a great Covenant Capital Ship's outline through the clouds. Then, he saw a single Seraph fly off from its flank towards a plotted course. He knew that ship. It was the _Shade of Darkness_.

"Yes," Truth nodded. "Telek 'Herosee. And he's heading towards the Great Library of our Lords where the Sacred Icon is."

"He means to do exactly the same thing he did before," Mercy began. "And if you come across him…"

"I will kill him," Otto nodded. "Without question."

He rode down to an area they named the Quarantine Zone. Up in front of the Phantom was Tartarus. It was a massive building surrounded by a stone wall. Everywhere was the chill of death. Nothing grew here, nothing lived here. All but fires and snow covered the ground. In the middle of the Quarantine Zone was the Great Library where the Sacred Icon was held.

"Once the shield is down, we'll head straight to the Library," began Tartarus. "I do not wish to keep the Hierarchs waiting."

"The human who killed the Prophet of Regret," began Otto. "Who was it?"

"Who do you think?" Tartarus asked.

There were two choices. It was either the Demon or Telek. Though Telek was capable of doing exact that, Otto suspected that he probably guided the Demon through. No doubt it was the Demon who caused his death.

"The Demon is here?" asked Otto.

Tartarus chuckled: "Why? Looking for some payback?"

Otto shook his head: "Retrieving the Icon is my only concern."

"Of course," Tartarus grinned as he pulled the Phantom around.

Otto leaned against the wall of the Phantom as it flew him down to the base of the shield wall.

0

Telek got out of the Seraph. He landed near an encampment. There he found several of the crew of the _In Amber Clad _captured. Among the crew were fellow Sangheili, black armored Spec Ops Elites with the Jolly Roger painted on their shoulders. All around them were Spec Ops Sangheili, but there was one Gold Zealot standing with them.

"These heretics will pay for the death of the Prophet Regret," began the Zealot. "Both human and Sangheili."

Telek chuckled and rose up from his hiding place.

"Well, well," he began as he so waltzed in with a savvy, and rather purposeful grin upon his face. "We'll have none of that. They wouldn't be of good use to me if you kill them."

The golden-armored commander swung around, igniting his sword at the sound of Telek's voice. He pointed the sword's tip directly at Telek's throat.

"If it isn't ex-Fleet Master Telek 'Herosee," he smiled back.

"Ship Master Wago 'Tawunee," Telek chuckled. "It's been a long time. Why aren't you up on your ship where you belong?"

"My ship?" Wago asked. "Things were getting a little hectic on board. I thought I'd remind the Hierarchs of my duties and capture a few of the ones who were responsible for Regret's death."

"Hectic?" Telek chuckled. "Oh, I love a good story!" He fell backwards, laughing and leaning his back up against the trunk of a tree. "Tell me, how does this little time of yours ends."

"I will not entertain the likes of a traitor," Wago growled. "A heretic who speaks against the Prophets, who tells lies to children, who would even become so underhanded that he'd hijack ships he once commanded and use them against the Covenant."

"I've heard tales of the infamous Ship Master Telek 'Herosee," hissed one of the Spec Ops Sangheili under Wago's command.

"Don't tell me," Telek grinned back. "Was it the one where I went mad with hellish rage and commanded an army of demons to take over the _Shade of Darkness_? Or was it the one where I commanded a crew of demons, immortal beasts that can never be killed and that's how I've been able to underhand every Covenant soldier and take their ships right from under their noses?"

"No, it's the one where 'Herosee went so mad that logic and judgment escaped him and he came to an enemy camp by himself," said Wago. "You're a poor excuse of a warrior to wear the colors of a Ship Master. And now, I'm going to have the honors of bringing your head before the Prophets."

"Thus winning your ship back?" Telek asked.

Wago's eyes widened as he began to realize just with Telek had meant. And that was when Telek reacted, his leg coming up between Wago's legs, hooking itself around the thigh, causing Wago to fall back. Telek swiftly drew his plasma sword and swung around to the Spec Ops Sangheili, slicing him in half. The rest of Wago's warriors jumped up from their posts and attacked Telek, drawing their weapons. But as they turned around to fire, Telek was gone.

"He disappeared!"

"That is so like the coward," chuckled Wago. "At least he knows when he's out numbered."

"On the contrary," began Telek's voice. "That's the one thing I never count on—numbers. Because you can never truly put your faith in others as you can yourself. One thing I learned as a pirate. So, since the only person I can count on is me, then looks like I've got you out numbered."

Wago watched as flash after blinding blue flash the warriors all around him fell. Then, he felt a mighty kick to his head and he was sent flying across the snow-covered ground, sever feet from where he once stood. Wago slammed into a flat rock and let loose a painful yowl. He leaned over and spat, his purple blood staining the white snow on the ground. Wago clacked his mandibles when he heard the sound of feet approaching him. He saw the blue flash again and an electrical hum came near him. Then, the flash swung around and Wago found himself facing the tip of a plasma sword. Telek's form faded in from invisibility, a satisfied grin appeared on his face.

"Yo-ho, ho, ho, mate," Telek chuckled.

"How—how did you do that?" Wago asked.

"I'm a dirty, underhanded, dishonorable pirate," Telek replied. "With skulls and crossbones as my colors. I don't play by the rules set by the Covenant anymore."

"Otto was right," Wago breathed. "Some kind of demonic madness has taken you. You would even kill your own kind to save a bunch of worthless humans."

Telek glanced back at the captives and then to Wago: "Any Sangheili seeking the truth about the so-called Sacred Rings will find home upon my ship and be truly worthy of me calling them 'brother'. But any Prophet-kisser bartering for life from me will get nothing but the pointy end of my sword. Understand?"

Telek leaned over and searched Wago for the keys to the captives' shackles. Once he found them, he drew his Magnum and stuck it directly on Wago's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Wago asked.

"Making it look like we had a fair fight," Telek chuckled as he pulled the trigger and fired upon Wago's shoulder. The Sangheili was flung back, gripping the burning hole in his armor. Telek quickly knelt down to the captives and unhooked them.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Telek asked.

"Gone, sir," one of the humans replied. "We were ordered by Commander Keyes to head for the interior of the Library. They went in and then we heard screaming."

"What happened?" Telek asked.

"The Flood, Excellency," replied a Spec Ops Sangheili with Telek's symbol on his shoulders. "They've been set loose."

"Damn-it!" Telek growled.

"We rushed out just as they overcame the rest of our squad," said the Marine. "Then, these huge—mechanical things started firing on them and us. We ducked back and then Ship Master Wago and his men found us. He wanted to use us as some sort of prize to get his ship back."

"Why?" Telek asked, glancing back at Wago.

"The Jiralhanae," Wago gasped, holding his bleeding shoulder. "Because we Sangheili have failed in protecting the Prophets—we're being replaced. They're slowly taking our command away and handing it to those beasts! They took command over the _Regret and Reconciliation._ They threw me off! Blast them to the Inferno!"

"Ah-hah!" Telek chuckled. "So, I was right about those _Brutes_ after all."

Wago leaned up: "So it seemed. And if it were only that—case—I'd join your band. But—I can't allow blasphemy spoken in the name of the Prophets."

"Once more, you're mistaken, Ship Master," Telek began. "You haven't been hearing my little tune. It is the Prophets who have been spitting out blasphemy with forked tongues and have been force feeding us dribble about a fictitious paradise until the tale itself becomes a bitter taste in our mouths. One can choke from an overdose of stories of the Land of Milk and Honey."

"You—you actually—believe the Prophets—will lead us to slaughter?" Wago asked.

"At first I thought it was mere ignorance," Telek began. "But when I spoke out to the Prophets as a warning that the text was incorrectly deciphered, I saw a look upon Truth's face—a look that told me he already knew what was in store if we activated the Halos. And I wondered why, then when that mark was burned upon my chest I slowly began to realize. It was not I who has gone mad, it was Truth. And now it's up to me to end his sufferin'."

Telek turned around to the others.

"Commander Keyes needs our help," he said. "Where's the Master Chief?"

"He's gone," the Marine replied. "He killed the Prophet, but—when the Phantoms arrived—he just disappeared."

"Damn," Telek sighed. "And the Flood is out."

He turned back around to where his Seraph had landed and pressed a button on his golden armor. In the distance was the flash of a bright blue explosion.

"What the hell is that?" one of the Marines asked.

"Can't have any Flood try to make their way off this ring," Telek shrugged.

"You're the mad one!" Wago breathed. "Now you have no way off! Crazy Flood Bate!"

"What do we do about him?" one of the Sangheili asked.

"Leave him to the Flood," Telek chuckled. "Let him think about the 'salvation' of the Prophets while he's being devoured and turned into one of their combat forms. These rings are cursed. They should be destroyed, not revered. There's nothing holy about these rings."

"Colonel Norrington has a camp not far from here," said one of the Marines. "Supplies, weapons, vehicles. Anything you'll need, Admiral."

"Very good," Telek said. "Let's be off."

They turned away and marched off. Wago heard the sounds of screaming coming over the hill. The Flood was coming.

"No!" he coughed. "Telek—please! Don't—don't leave me! I—I've got information—you'll need! Take me with you!"

Telek glanced back again: "Not worth the trouble."

"I am!" Wago cried. "I—I've always looked up to you! I know things you may—want to know!"

"I already know where your troops are heading for," Telek said. "To the Library. Then, they'll make for the control room where they'll activate this ring."

"Sir, we're wasting time," said the Marine. "We must go now! The Flood are coming."

Telek reached to his back and brought out two shotguns.

"Telek!" Wago cried. "I know—who the Arbiter is!"

"That means nothing to me," Telek sighed.

"I think—it will," Wago gasped. "He's been searching for you—ever since you escaped."

"Tell me his name before I go, then," said Telek.

"No—not until you—you take me to your camp," Wago said.

Telek sighed: "I hate having a conscience."

He leaned over and took Wago into his arms. He threw the Ship Master over his shoulder and cocked his shotgun with a swing of his wrist.

"Alright, take me to Colonel Norrington," Telek called. "And shoot, burn, slice through any Flood you come across!"

"Yes, sir!" they replied.

"Know this, Wago," Telek began. "You're coming with me as a prisoner. You'll give me everything that I ask, and then—like the Humans you've captured after your tormented them until they spoke—I'm gonna kill you."

Telek swung around just as a wave of Flood ran over the hill. It was a mixture of Sangheili and Human combat forms armed with weapons. Even a few of them had Plasma Swords.

"Oh great," Telek sighed. "They've got swords."

As soon as one of the Human Flood combat forms leapt into the air for the group. Telek swung around with his shotgun and shot it—sending flesh and dismembered bits flying. He turned again and shot a Sangheili Flood form just before it was about to strike upon his shield. When he shot the creature, Telek's eyes widened with surprise. He noticed something was wrong. The bullets did not go through like they should have and he noticed a glow coming from around the Flood's body. It was a body shield.

"Fuck…" Telek gasped.

"That's—one of the things—I wanted to tell you," Wago coughed. "The Flood—have learned how to activate—the shields in our armor."

"Well, there's one thing that can slice through a shield," Telek sighed as he put away the shotgun. He got out his sword emitter, taking a step back just as the attacking Flood form swung its tentacles around. Even with Wago on his shoulder, Telek could take a full swing at the Flood. He lunged for the Flood-possessed Sangheili and tore through its stomach with a single slice of his blade. He glanced back, seeing that the mixture of Marine and his own Separatist Sangheili troops were fairing well against them. Though, he had lost three already. Telek took out his other shotgun and tossed it at the leader of the Marines.

"Here!" he called.

"Thanks, sir!" the Marine called back.

"What's your name, Marine?" Telek asked.

"Sergeant Baker, sir," he replied.

"You're not friends with Sergeant Major Johnson, are you?"

"He's my superior, sir," Baker replied.

"I've sent a few of my own to aid him and Miranda," Telek said.

"I'm sure they'll do fine with the help, sir," Baker said.

"I hope even without the Chief, they'll do well," Telek sighed. He lowered Wago to Baker. "Make sure he's unharmed until we get to where Norrington is. He's got information we'll need to squeeze out."

"Yes, sir, Admiral!" Baker nodded, supporting Wago's weight on his shoulder.

"The—Humans follow—your command, 'Herosee," Wago breathed. "Like—you're one of them."

"I am," Telek chuckled, flashing a pair dog tags that hung from a metal chain around his neck at Wago. He swung around again, cocking the one remaining shotgun he had and fired it upon another Human Flood. He heard the sound of his shotgun click as he turned to fire upon another Flood.

"Uh-oh," Telek breathed. He had shells stored in the leather belt that hung around his waist, but he knew that reloading the shotgun would take precious time he did not have. Telek swiftly stepped backwards as the Flood swung a him again. Telek bent backwards, arching his back as the Flood took another swing. He felt Needler crystals peck at his shields, taking them down bit by bit with their tiny, pink explosions. Telek reached for his sword again and igniting it, swinging his body sideways. With one snap of his hips, Telek leapt into the air and swung his foot around in a full flying roundhouse kick, his hoof slamming into the side of the Flood's neck. The force of the kick was so great that the creature was sent flying back, its body splattering upon the truck of a dead tree. And Telek came landing on his knees, his right arm swinging out again and his blade sliced through another Flood combat form as was just about to attack him with a sword. And Wago once more was reminded why he idolized Telek 'Herosee. Though Telek was big even for an Elite, he was light on his feet and swift to attack. He had a fighting style that no one yet could match except perhaps Otto 'Gamamee. And he was deadly with a plasma sword.

Telek glanced up just as an enormous hovering machine came down, firing at the Flood below.

"That—thing isn't on our side!" Wago called. "We have to run!"

Telek ducked down just as the machine began to fire upon them and the Flood, raining down pelts of heat and flames upon them.

"No arguments here!" he called as he grabbed Baker and Wago. "All of you, let's go!"

"Norrington's camp is just beyond this hill," Baker said.

0

Colonel Norrington walked outside the tent as he heard the sounds of explosions coming from over the hill. There were not many in his camp where he decided to set up as a ground base for communication between Commander Keyes and Johnson. Shri and Ysoa had landed the Pelican and waited on the outskirts with Norrington and his men.

"What's that up ahead?" Ysoa asked.

"Sounds like a battle," Norrington replied. "One of those Enforcers machines fighting off Flood?"

"At least they're keeping them away from us," said Shri.

"Excellency!" Ysoa called. "Look! Over there!"

Norrington lifted up his binoculars, spying a few soldiers come running down the hill. There were at least three black armored Elites along with three Marines. Then, he spied two more Elites running behind them. One Elite was carrying the other on his back. Both were clad in gold.

"Shri!" Norrington began, handing the Spec Ops Commander his binoculars. "Friends of yours?"

Shri spotted the symbol of the Jolly Roger painted on the black armored Elite's shoulders. She also saw it on the gold elite as well, but not the one it was carrying.

"Those are my men," she said. "And that's Telek. Wait…why's Telek on Halo?"

"Telek?" Norrington asked. "Rear Admiral 'Herosee is here?"

"Well, we knew he was here," Ysoa shrugged. "Miranda told us his ship arrived. I just didn't know he'd—wait…"

"Of course he would come down here!" Shri called. "Why do you think he'd come down here? Miranda's here—and here he comes like a love sick Unggoy, trailing behind her. Howard, tell your men to stand down. It's okay. But it looks like Telek's got a prisoner."

"Good," Norrington began. "Maybe we can get some answers out of the prisoner. Everyone, stand down. Put your guns down, they're on our side." He glanced over one of the Marines standing with him. "Get the shackles ready. The Rear Admiral's bringing us a prisoner."

"Yes, sir!" the Marine saluted.

Telek slowed his gallop, leaning down and lowering Wago from his shoulder. He collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. Norrington and Shri came running for him while the other Marines gathered around Wago, pointing their guns at him.

"Admiral 'Herosee," began Norrington. "I'm Colonel Howard Norrington. If I may, sir, why are you off your ship?"

"To—make sure—at least—one Keyes—makes it—off—Halo…" Telek gasped. He grabbed the zipper on the collar of his dark green body suit and pulled it down, unzipping until his chest was opened up. "God—I—need to go on a—diet."

"No arguments there," Shri crossed her arms. "You're practically busting out of your clothes."

"It's the—Human food—it's too tasty," Telek chuckled as he gasped for air. "Give me—a minute."

"He may be a better swordsman than me," Shri shook her head. "But, I could run rings around him without breaking a sweat."

Norrington leaned down and helped Telek up off the ground. Telek pointed at Wago.

"He's wounded," he said. "He needs a doctor."

"Doctor Mitchell is with us," said Norrington.

"Please—I—need help," Wago held onto his shoulder. "He—shot me!"

Norrington looked over at Telek and grinned: "Nice job, Admiral."

"Thanks," Telek chuckled. "I take pride in my work."

He looked over as the Marines picked Wago up and helped him into a tent with a big red cross painted on the side. Telek followed them inside and watched as they laid the Ship Master down on a cot. Doctor Flynn Mitchell paused for a moment as he looked down at the wounded Elite.

"What—are you waiting for—Human?" Wago gasped. "Heal—me."

"Don't piss him off," Telek warned. "Mitchell's pretty deadly with a scalpel."

"Thanks to Telek and his Sangheili troops," began Mitchell. "I know where all your vital organs are, and what they do and what they look like."

Wago glanced up at Telek: "You—really betrayed your own kind, Telek."

"No," Telek shook his head. "I'm just saving them. Flynn, go on, begin the procedures."

Mitchell began to unzip Wago's body suit, pealing it off from the damaged shoulder. Wago's purple blood oozed out from the wound Telek gave him.

"Nice work," Mitchell began. "A little lower and you would have killed him."

"Well…" Telek began. "I've got sentimentality for this guy. Okay, Wago, tell me. Who is the Arbiter?"

"It's—it's ex-Fleet Supreme Commander Otto 'Gamamee," Wago replied, wincing as Mitchell began to nurse his wound.

"Otto…" Telek breathed. "First they punish him for the destruction of Halo 04, and now—they make him an Arbiter? They must be giving him a chance to bring honor to his death by this instead of just out right killing him on the spot."

"This Otto sounds like a very important person to you, Telek," Mitchell said.

"I was his right hand man," Telek began. "His protégé. He took me out of Spec Ops and began to train me to truly lead Covenant forces with more than just ambushing. Everything I applied in my piracy, I learned from Otto."

"Yes—and look at how you've repaid him," Wago growled. "You betrayed him!"

"No!" Telek barked back. "He betrayed me! I showed him the truth and look what it got me!" Telek grabbed the opening of his body suit and pulled it apart showing off the burned scar of the Mark of Shame on his chest. "Branded! Shunned! He and I could have been the ones to save the Covenant from itself together, but because of his arrogance, I have to do alone. We could have saved lives from the evil that is the Prophet of Truth, we could have stopped a war that was a mistake from the beginning, but he turned his back on me."

He zipped up his chest and growled back at Wago.

"Well, looks like I'll have to stop my old commander before he makes a mistake he'll regret," Telek growled.

"You—can't stop—the Blade of the Prophets," Wago coughed. "You can't stop the Great—Journey. You'll—get left behind."

"None of us will be left behind," Telek sniffed. "If this ring gets activated, we'll all be going on a 'journey', just not the one the Prophets planned on. Wago, this ring is going to create one big massive grave. That's your 'Great Journey' the Prophets have been feeding you since your hatching."

"No…" Wago whispered. "It's—not true."

"It is," Telek replied. "The Forerunners created these rings for one thing—to destroy the Flood's food source and starve them. You know what their food source is? It's us! These rings will destroy us and every life within a 25 thousand light-year radius. But if we destroy this ring instead, we'll destroy the Flood that's on it. You see, the Prophets have lied to us."

Wago gazed deeply into Telek's blue eyes. There was no deceit in the sound of the ex-High Commander's voice. There was no undertone that told Wago Telek was lying. Wago had a gift, he could tell if a person was lying by the sound of their voice alone. And Telek was not lying. He was serious.

"They—lied?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Yes," Telek said. "You want to know what caused my madness? It was when I realized that everything I hoped for, everything that I was willing to die for, everything I pledged my life to was nothing more than a false reality. The Covenant, their ideals, their goals—everything. It's all fake. The Prophets played us like the chumps we are. And now, because of them, innocent lives will die. I don't want to have a hand in that. What honor is that? You think I'll go to some sort of heaven and be rewarded in the afterlife for helping them destroy the universe? I'm gonna go straight to hell for that. So, I got out. Wago, what I've done now—helping Humans win the war is for a greater cause. I'm saving the Covenant from making the wrong mistake."

Wago turned his head away: "It—can't be true. They would never…"

"Look at what Truth is doing to us now," Telek began. "Taking away the legacy we built up within the Covenant. Shunting us off into darkness while he puts those horrible beasts in our place. Why? Because he's afraid of us. He's afraid that we'll rekindle that ancient war we once fought. He's afraid we'll win. And you know what else he's afraid of?"

"What?" Wago asked.

"He's afraid that every Sangheili will wise up and find out that they've been lied to ever since the Covenant's founding," Telek whispered. "He's afraid that when we do find out, we'll strike at him with so much force that he'll be more than just defeated. He'll be flattened into oblivion. And guess what? By taking away Sangheili control over the military actions of the Covenant, he's sealing his fate. The time of revolution is at hand."

"I—suppose you'll be the one to lead that revolution," Wago coughed.

"I was hoping that Otto would be the one to lead us," Telek sighed. "But—since he's still a Prophet kisser, I guess I'll have to. But I'll need to stop Otto before I can. Perhaps I can give him one last chance to make the right decision. He doesn't do it, I'll kill him. That simple."

"He's—gotten more powerful than when you last saw him," Wago said. Telek chuckled as he rose up from his seat.

"So have I," he said. "And I've learned a few more underhanded tricks than last time too."

Wago looked up as he watched Telek exit the tent.

"Excellency," Wago began. Telek paused and glanced back. Wago raised his head up, smiling weakly. "Good luck, Excellency."

Telek walked outside the tent and turned towards Howard and Shri.

"Norrington," he began. "Get me a Pelican. I'm going inside the Quarantine Zone."

"I've got one," he said. "It's low on fuel. May not be enough to get you back here. But it's good for a one way trip."

"That's all I'll need," Telek said.

"Excellency," Shri called. "You're not planning on flying there all by yourself."

"Miranda's there," Telek said. "Johnson's there, and Otto is there. I have to."

"You'll need help," said Ysoa.

"Not from you," Telek shook his head. "Not from any of you. I have to do this alone."

"Fine," Shri sighed, crossing her arms in defiance. "Just don't get yourself killed in the process of trying to save the universe. And if you find the Chief, you might have a better chance at winning."

"I'll keep that in mind," Telek chuckled as he got into the Pelican. Telek settled himself down in the pilot's chair and revved up the engine. He pulled back on the controls and the aircraft took off.


	8. The Master and the Student

**The Master and the Student**

It had been a long and hard battle to get there. He had been through waves of Flood, Sentinels, and Enforcers. And now, armed with just two Spec Ops Sangheili left, he waited for the gondola to reach its destination. Behind him he heard the sound of Tartarus' Phantom and the voice of that beast that commanded him to press on. Otto could not even fathom that he was now taking orders from the likes of Tartarus. All he had were Sangheili at his side, not Jiralhanae. It was like Tartarus was setting him and his species up for the kill. Tartarus wanted him out of the way. Otto had a bitter taste in his mouth when he learned that his own kind was not being treated like slaves to the _Brutes_ and their ilk. And it was all in the name of the Prophets. The more he thought about it, the more it began to dawn on him. Telek was right.

_His madness is taking over me, _Otto sighed in his mind. _And I'm willing to allow it. The rings, the Prophets, and now the Jiralhanae. It's all a lie. It has to be._ He straightened himself up, banishing those blasphemous thoughts from his mind. _No, I am the Blade of the Prophets. I am their will. And their will shall be done. For the Covenant. I won't let Telek's lies get to me, not his madness!_

The gondola slowed to a stop and the Arbiter stepped out.

"The Humans have already made it inside!" Tartarus called from the comlink. "After them! I'll watch the perimeter."

Otto glanced back as he saw the Phantom fly above, watching the opening for any foe coming.

"Go, get the Icon, Arbiter!" Tartarus called.

Otto got off the gondola and glanced back at the two remaining Sangheili warriors. He waited for them to join him. But they did not come.

"We shall guard this vessel," one of them said. "It may be our only means of escape."

"Go, Arbiter, for the Sangheili, and the Great Journey!" called the other one.

For some strange reason, that statement brought back the bitter taste he had in his mouth. Otto turned around and swiftly dashed off, making his way through the passage towards the inner sanctum of the Library. All around him Flood forms and dead human bodies littered the floor. He paused for a moment, noticing two freshly killed bodies of humans. He knelt down for a moment, taking notice to their name tags on their chests. Who ever these 'McKinsey' and 'Perez' were, they fought diligently in order to protect who ever had made it inside. He hoped that they were the only ones left and that the Sacred Icon was still there. Otto paused for a moment, hearing the sounds of foot steps in the inner chamber. He swiftly activated his cloaking device on his armor and peered in. It was the Human female he saw earlier. She had an air of leadership about her and he suspected that she was the one in charge. He watched as she grabbed a strange looking vine and leaned over to grab the Sacred Icon floating in the center.

0

Miranda reached out for the Index as its casing lifted it up for her to take. She snatched it away, but felt the vine she held onto become loose. Just before she was about to fall, she felt the slack tighten and she glanced up. There, holding onto the vine was none other than Sergeant Johnson.

"You know," he began as he pulled her up. "You're father didn't ask for help either."

"The Index is secured," she said as she tucked it into her belt.

"McKinsey, Perez, how's our exit?" Johnson called. But static answered back. "Do you hear me, Marines?"

His ears caught the sound of something moving beyond the fallen columns. His eyes spotted a shimmer moving about and he raised his shotgun up.

"We've got trouble," Johnson warned. Miranda lifted her submachine guns up. The invisible form leapt out and Johnson fired, his shots impacting on the shields around the invisible attacker. "Damn!"

The invisible attacker faded into view, grabbing Johnson by the shoulders and lifting him up. He was an Elite, but he was wearing armor that Johnson was not familiar with. The armor looked archaic, ancient compared to the shiny, metallic armor Elites normally wore. Something about this Elite was different.

"How're you doin'?" Johnson smirked back. The Elite growled and head butted Johnson into unconsciousness. He tossed the Marine away just as Miranda fired her SMGs upon his shields.

"Johnson, stay down!" she ordered. "Johnson!"

The Elite leapt out again and swatted her guns out of her hands. He reached out for her, about to take her into his hands when he felt another pelt of fire coming from behind.

"Hold it right there, Otto 'Gamamee!" called a familiar voice. The Elite glanced back, his hazel eyes wide. Miranda gasped with surprise when she saw the tall figure walk in.

"Telek!" she called.

"Telek 'Herosee," the Elite hissed.

"Hands off Miranda, Otto," Telek growled, keeping his shotgun pointed at the Arbiter. Telek glanced down, seeing Johnson lying there. The Marine barely moved. "Well, that's one way in getting him to shut up. But not the way I would have used."

"From the sound of your voice, Telek," Otto began. "It seems the female with the Icon is yours."

"She's mine alright," Telek chuckled. "So, let go of her."

Otto backed away as Miranda came running for Johnson.

"Miranda," Telek began. "Get Johnson and the Index out of here."

"Telek…" she began.

"Now!" Telek barked back, startling her. He had never used that tone of voice on her before. "That's an order! Now move!"

"Yes, Admiral," Miranda nodded, grabbing Johnson's shoulders. She began to drag him over behind some fallen boxes. Johnson moaned, lifting his head painfully up. His vision was blurry and his eyes ached. He glanced over and saw the two Sangheili standing there, silently.

"Is that Squid-face?" he asked. "What the hell is he…?"

"He didn't come here for us," said Miranda. "He came here for that Elite over there."

"The one who—hit me in the head?" Johnson moaned.

"Otto 'Gamamee…" Miranda breathed. "He's Telek's old commander, his teacher."

"He came here for you," Johnson sighed. "Even if part of it was for that guy. Telek loves you, Commander. He's been following you around like a lost puppy ever since you two met."

0

"Well, Telek," began Otto. "You going to give me another one of your long-winded speeches about how the Prophets lied to us? How they tricked us and how we're all going to die if we set this ring off?"

"I think you've heard enough from me, Otto," Telek said. "And from everyone else. I'm gonna beat you to a pulp, and then give you a chance to see it my way. If you don't, I'm gonna slice your head off and throw it before Truth himself as a prelude to his death."

"Well, let's just get it over with then," Otto chuckled. "Have at me, Heretic!"

"Gladly!" Telek sneered. The two darted for each other, throwing back all weapons they had and igniting their plasma swords. Like a flash of lightning, the blades collided with each other, sending sparks flying. The two sword masters leapt off of each other and clashed again. Miranda watched over the boxes as the two Elites fought, swords clashing with each other. Telek leapt up into the air and spun around in a full back flip as Otto swung for him. The golden armored Elite landed on one foot and leapt out once more, taking a chance to slice his adversary. But Otto was too quick and spun away before Telek could make contact. Otto elbowed his ex-subordinate in the ribs, throwing him off his footing. Otto lunched again with sword in hand for Telek. Telek swiftly recovered, flipping back onto his own feet and made a low dive upon Otto, igniting his sword to slice off his ex-superior's legs. But Otto countered, leaping over Telek's back.

"You remembered everything I taught you," Otto chuckled. "Not bad, Telek. And I see you've learned a few more tricks."

"But you haven't changed much," Telek said. "You're stale and predictable, Otto. That's bad."

"How's this?!" Otto ignited his sword again and lunged for Telek. But Telek blocked it and their blades collided with an electronic clash again. The two warriors leapt back and charged swiftly for each other once more, slicing and clashing their swords together. Miranda watched silently. Never had she ever seen Telek fight so fiercely, so passionately before. This other Elite really was Telek's superior officer—the one who betrayed him to the Prophets. Telek spun backwards and Otto took a chance at slicing him while his back was turned. But the larger Elite was quicker to block and the sound of their blades clashing echoed through the chamber. Otto swung his foot around and kicked Telek in the side, sending the larger Elite flying. Telek glanced up just as Otto bounded for him, throwing his arm back ready to strike. He swiftly rolled away and hopped back onto his feet and rammed his shoulder into Otto's chest. Telek ignited his sword again and swung it around, let out a bellow of anger as he made his move. But Otto sliced his blade lateral, aiming for Telek's stomach. Telek spun around in midair, trying to avoid Otto's deadly slice. But the blade was too quick for Telek and it nicked him at his hip. Telek let loose a wail of agony and his body spun to the ground. He laid there, flat on his stomach, his sword shattering when he fell.

"Telek!" cried Miranda.

"Again," Otto began. "No matter what you've learned, you can never best me in a sword fight, Telek."

Telek glanced up, coughing as he grabbed his hip. Blood oozed out from the wound. When he glanced up he saw Miranda flying back towards a force.

"Miranda!" Telek cried when he saw who had grabbed her. It was Tartarus.

"Well done, Arbiter," he chuckled. Tartarus had seen the whole battle. "The Hierarchs will be pleased."

Telek knew that the Covenant Phantom was there when he landed the Pelican, but it made no move to attack him. He began to realize this was all a set up to capture him.

"It was—at trap…" Telek coughed. "Damn you, Otto."

"I didn't set it," Otto said. Then, he saw Tartarus grab the Index, tucking it away into his belt.

"Tartarus!" the Arbiter cried. "The Icon is my responsibility!"

"Was your responsibility," Tartarus grinned. "Now—it is mine."

Telek glanced between Otto and Tartarus. He scooted himself back for a moment, lying down on his back and holding his wound. He watched as Tartarus swung Miranda over his shoulder and another Jiralhanae picking up Johnson by the foot and dragging him out of the door.

_Miranda…_Telek thought. Tartarus picked up his hammer, pushing Otto back towards the edge of the pit. His eyes were on Otto for now and his attention was drawn away. Telek shook his head and tapped his fingers on the button that activated his active camouflage. He quickly faded off into invisibility.

_I'm sorry, Miranda…_Telek silently dragged himself away from Tartarus and Otto. _I'll come for you. I'm—no use to you captured._

"A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race," Tartarus growled as he picked up his hammer. "And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it."

"When the Prophets hear of this, they'll take your head!" Otto hissed back.

"When they hear?" Tartarus chuckled. "Fool, they ordered me to do it."

He set off his hammer's gravity field. With a push from the field itself, he sent Otto falling onto the chasm behind him. Tartarus glanced back again, smiling.

"Now, for 'Herosee," he said. But Telek was not there. "Where is he?"

"He must have cloaked," one of the Jiralhanae said to him. "He's escaped!"

"Blast that coward!" Tartarus growled. "He rid me a chance to kill him 13 years ago, and now, he's does it again! No matter, he'll get what he'll deserves soon enough."

0

Telek gasped and wheezed, holding tightly to his wound. He hid behind the debris around the opening of the chamber where he fought Otto. He heard everything Tartarus told Otto.

"So, the Prophets have betrayed you as well, Otto," Telek rumbled deeply. "And now because of your false faith, you've paid the ultimate price."

Telek ducked down behind the debris, watching as Tartarus and his guards flew off in a Phantom taking Johnson and Miranda with them.

"The Prophets have betrayed all of us," Telek coughed. "Now—I must stop—them from betraying—Life as well. Do—what you—could never do—Otto. You didn't have the will—to do it. But—you could have."

The Flood seemed to have disappeared for some strange reason. He glanced around and found the fallen bodies of Perez and McKinsey. They would have been excellent food for the Flood, but it seemed even they have been abandoned. Telek crawled on his hands and knees painfully towards them. Maybe they have a medic pack with them, something to stop the pain while he tries to find a way out of here. Telek's eyes began to blur and his strength began to fail him as he crawled to the fallen Marines.

"Forgive me, Marines," he whispered as he reached out to their bodies. He slowly rolled over Perez and searched the pouches on his belt. He found one white box with a red cross on the top. It was a medical pack. Telek opened it up and unzipped his body suit. He slid the suit halfway off of his body and took out a white gauze. He held it close to his hip where his purple blood was dripping out, applying pressure to make it stop bleeding. Telek gasped in pain as he held it there. With his other taloned hand, he grabbed a white linen wrap and wrapped his waist with it to hold the patch. Telek's keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He heard voices, deep voices talking. They were not Jiralhanae, they were not Flood, nor were they Human. They were Sangheili. But Telek did not recognize their voices, and so they were not one of his Elites. They may be Sangheili, but to him, they were the enemy. Telek swiftly grabbed for his Magnum and cocked it. Telek breathed heavily, leaning over the dead bodies of the Marines as the voices got louder. He saw them, two of them. They were both black-armored clad meaning they were Spec Ops Sangheili.

They stopped, shocked at what they saw. Their keen eyes widened when they saw the bare-chested Zealot pointing a shaking pistol at them. Normally Zealots would not lower themselves to using such primitive weapons. But then, they saw the mark on the Sangheili's right breast. It was the Mark of Shame. This Zealot was Telek 'Herosee! Telek's body shook with fatigue from the loss of blood and he could barely even hold the shotgun up. He was Sangheili, no matter what. He was not going to lower his guard because of a flesh wound. The other two Spec Ops warriors heard the sound of metal against metal and saw the flash of Telek's tags around his neck.

"Don't—come any—closer," Telek hissed at them. "If—you value your lives."

"It seems we have the upper hand on you, Heretic," said one of the Spec Ops warriors. "There's two of us and you're wounded."

"You can barely keep that human weapon up," the other chuckled.

"I'll shoot it before I drop it," Telek growled. "Mark my words on that! I'll take you both out before I die. I'm—not going to go out—without a fight. But—if I die—then it wouldn't—matter much. You kill me—you're deaths would be far worse than—mine. At least I—got a chance to die—like warrior. You'll—just go out like all the pansies—committing suicide just like Truth wants! Your choice. You want—to die like warriors? Have me kill you? Then, come here! Come here and I'll—give you a warrior's death!"

One of them got out his plasma sword and ignited it. But then the other held up a gloved hand and shook his head.

"But, Vaxr!" the one with the sword protested. "Let's kill him! He doesn't deserve to live. He's a Covenant traitor!"

"No, Shar," Vaxr shook his head again. "That won't make any difference now. Even if we hand Telek 'Herosee over to the Jiralhanae, they won't honor us. They'll kill us, like they're killing all the others."

"They're—what?" Telek choked. "What—are the Jiralhanae doing?"

"They started to kill all Sangheili," Vaxr replied. "We've been getting reports from High Charity that the Sangheili High Council have been—slaughtered. They said that Truth was the one who ordered it. They're—trying to kill us."

Telek lowered his gun, allowing it to slip away from his fingers. He leaned back and began to put his body suit and armor back on, zipping up the front. Though, he kept part of the front half-zipped up to his chest, feeling that some air on the wound might help it to heal.

"What—Truth—is doing is exactly—what I feared," Telek coughed. "And now—we're all going to pay for trusting the likes of him."

"Excellency," Vaxr began, allowing that honorific title slip through his lips. "Are the rumors true? The thing that you been trying to tell the Sangheili that the Sacred Rings aren't the pathway to salvation?"

Telek shook his head as he opened up Perez and McKinsey's shirts. He gathered up their dog tags and tucked them away in the pouches of his belt.

"Look around you," he grunted, finding it agonizing to talk. "Does this—ring look like—something that could save us? What have the rings we've found done for—us? What—did we find on these—rings? Flood—death—our very existence doomed. The Forerunners built these rings to contain the Flood—to keep it from spreading. And—if it did spread, they activated them—destroying all life capable of sustaining the Flood. Us. There is no Great Journey! We—weren't supposed to find—these rings. Now—because of our—ignorant Covenant—we're about to—destroy the universe. Funny how—some religions work."

Both Shar and Vaxr just stood there, their voices stunned into silence. They heard what the Heretic Leader had spoken about during his broadcastings before he was killed by the Arbiter. Yet, they never thought it was true. But they saw Telek's eyes. Somewhere, they knew it was. Though, right now, it did not matter much to them. The Jiralhanae were killing Sangheili left and right. They could use all the help they could get fighting against the Brutes. Even if that help came from a heretic. Vaxr sighed, correcting himself. Today, every Sangheili was a heretic in the eyes of the Prophets. Now, it did not matter.

"We're not going to kill you," Vaxr said. "Commander Rtas 'Vadumee has a command post near us. From what we've been receiving, it seems the Flood have left this area, so it's safe to take the gondola back."

"You're going to—turn me in?" Telek asked.

"No," Vaxr replied. "We need your help. You still have a ship, correct?"

"Yes," Telek replied.

"The Sangheili don't have many under our command right now," he said. "We need all the help we can get."

"Alright…" Telek coughed. "Under—one condition. When you say—you need help—will you be willing to get it from—Humans as well?"

"Humans?" Shar gasped. "Why would we need their help?"

"You—said you need all the—help you can get," Telek breathed. "The Humans are just—as willing to fight—against the Covenant—as you are. They—can—be the help you so—desperately need. Besides—most of the crew—on my ship is Human."

"You'll have to discuss this with Commander Rtas, then," Vaxr replied. "We don't have the power to say what he will do with your request, Excellency."

"I suppose—that's a good—enough start," Telek gasped, shakingly rising to his feet. "Okay, take me—to him."

The two Sangheili lifted Telek up by the armpits and braced him against their shoulders. They slowly lead him out onto the gondola that they arrived in.

"Tell me—what exactly were you two doing here?" Telek asked as they settled him up against a wall of the gondola.

"We were aiding the Arbiter," replied Vaxr. "To retrieve the Sacred Icon."

"Ah," Telek nodded. "The Index Key. That's the thing that will activate this ring. Yeah—he managed to get it from—my Commander Miranda Keyes. Then—the bastard handed it over to Tartarus—sealing our doom."

"You know how these rings work, Excellency?" Shar asked. "No one knew how they worked, not even the Prophets until they found the Holy Oracle."

"A 'holy oracle'?" Telek asked.

"Yes," replied Vaxr. "The Oracle was with the Heretic Leader on Threshold. It's round, metallic and floats by suspended gravity."

"You're—talking about a Monitor!" Telek coughed. "I've met one myself. From Threshold? John and I met the one from Threshold. Called himself 343 Guilty Spark."

"John?" Vaxr asked. "Who is he?"

"I'm—sorry," Telek chuckled, holding to his side. "Well—most just call him the Master Chief, but to you—John's known as the Demon."

"The Demon!" Shar gasped. "You're—allies with the Demon?"

"John-117 is his name," Telek breathed. "He's—just a human with some extra augmentation to make him—more durable—and stronger in combat. There's nothing—supernatural or—demonic about him. But—he's persistent. He's as persistent as any high ranking Sangheili I've—ever known. That's why—I've taken a shine—to him. He's persistent because—once he gets—an order—he'll make sure that—it's carried out. No matter what. Just don't get in his way. I'm—glad he's on my side. You—haven't seen him—have you?"

"No," Vaxr replied. "The last we've heard of him was when he killed the Prophet of Regret."

_Heehee, carried his orders out well, _Telek thought with a chuckle. _Good job, John. Well done indeed._

Vaxr could not help but notice the satisfied grin upon Telek's lips. The Demon follows orders just as any soldier would in an army. He realized that those orders must have come from someone superior—overseeing the project. And here was Telek 'Herosee, grinning sheepishly as if he had done a good deed when he heard that the Demon had killed Regret.

"He follows orders well," Vaxr nodded in agreement. "And you—you're more than allies with the Demon. You're his superior!"

He ignited his sword and held it up to Telek.

"You!" he bellowed. "You ordered the Demon to kill the Prophet Hierarch! The 'Master Chief' is nothing more than a well trained Unggoy following orders from his commander. You're the real Demon, here! Because of Regret's death, the Prophets are against us, the Jiralhanae are slaying us left and right! You caused this!"

"No," Telek shook his head. "I just cut slave collar from around your neck. Don't you remember history? Remember the Writ of Union? The first—verse? _So full of hate were our eyes that none—of us could see. Our wars—would yield countless—deaths but—never victory…_"

"I remember," Vaxr said.

"Look at me, Warrior," Telek said. "Those wars we fought—they were against the species we now know as the Prophets. I have opened my eyes to the _Truth_ that the species that became our Prophets used—the 'messages' of the Forerunners to stop the wars—but also become a way to get rid of their age old enemy. We—are their age old enemy."

"But if this ring will do as you say," began Shar. "Even the Prophets will die."

"Maybe—they misinterpreted it wrong," Telek breathed. "I don't know. But I know—that this genocide against our brothers was planned all—along. An age old—grudge. Truth found—a reason to—kick us out when—he came upon the Jiralhanae. When they came—the command we—held on the Covenant slowly began—to slip away—even before I was—branded a heretic. If—you're really Spec Ops warriors, then—you have been with the military—long enough to see it."

Vaxr lowered his sword and replaced it back on his hip. 'Herosee was right.

"Yes, I've seen it," he sighed. "I've seen it all around. Ever since they came to the Covenant, they've advanced faster up the chain than we have. While our best warriors were shooed off into the darkness, never seeing recognition, their dimmest of brutes were receiving medals for even the most pathetic accomplishments. It angered me so. I would have made Spec Ops Commander by now. Even Rtas put in my recognition for commander, but it never came. Every Sangheili working under me felt it was time that I should be wearing white armor. But it never came—all because of those brutes! The name the humans called them—Brutes! It's fitting. They're vile and disgusting creatures."

"Now, you're seeing things—the way I see them," Telek chuckled. "I was—a Spec Ops warrior once, even—made it to commander. That was—a long time ago—before those hideous monsters joined the ranks of the Covenant. Then, Supreme Commander Otto 'Gamamee took me in—made me Zealot Ship Master—then—High Commander. And—then it stopped right there. And Tartarus came in with his hairy punks he calls warriors. That's—when I suspected something—and I went out to—find the truth. And—I found it. And now—look where it—got me. A rear admiral position for the United Nations Space Command. I—joined the humans. All because of those brutes, all because of Tartarus, and all—because of the truth."

"I think Rtas might be open-minded enough to listen," Vaxr said. "He despises the Jiralhanae as much as I do, perhaps as much as you as well, Excellency."

"What is your name, Warrior?" Telek asked.

"Vaxr 'Tennessee," he replied. "And this is Shar 'Sejumee, my partner."

"Honored," Telek bowed his head. "My—gratitude for listening—to my banter. I feel like—a broken record some times."

The gondola came to a slow stop and the three Sangheili got out. Telek was once more hung over the shoulders of his escorts as they walked down to the opening. Bodies of Sangheili warriors and Flood forms of various shapes were strung all over the snow landscape. The three walked around the desolate, cold land, searching for any sort of working vehicle they could find in order to carry them to the camp. Then, they happened upon a Specter. It was still in good working order, only a few burn marks here and there.

"I'll drive," said Vaxr. "Excellency, ride on the side with me. Shar, get back up on the mounted cannon. We may run into Flood on the way to Rtas's camp."

Telek climbed into one of the passenger's seat and strapped himself in, holding onto his wound and cocking his shotgun.

"I've—got soldiers as well," Telek said. "Colonel Howard Norrington and his men as well as my loyal Sangheili Spec Ops warriors. I need—to get in touch with them. What are the—coordinates of Rtas' camp?"

"These are it, Excellency," said Vaxr. "This Norrington will not attack us?"

"No—" said Telek. "I'll order him—not to. I'll—tell him that—I've rallied up—more warriors who listened."

"Very well," Vaxr said.

"I'll tell him to arrive after we get there," Telek said. "This is—Rear Admiral 'Herosee calling—Colonel Norrington. Do you—read me, over?"

"Norrington here," came a human voice over the com. Vaxr glanced over as he steered the Specter out of the Quarantine Zone. So far, so good, no Flood. It almost seemed disturbing that there was no Flood to be found anywhere. He wondered if they had moved on to another part of Halo, or worse yet, have found some sort of ship to fly off on.

"Norrington…" Telek breathed.

"Admiral?" Norrington asked. "You sound hurt."

"I—had a confrontation," Telek replied. "Listen—the Covenant—have the Index. They—have taken capture of Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson. A Brute named—Tartarus has them. I think—they've taken them to—High Charity. Have—you gotten in contact—with the _Shade of Darkness_?"

"Yes, sir," Norrington replied. "Captain Tomas Jimenez has told me that no Flood have tried to board your ship. They don't seem interested in it."

"That's—good," Telek breathed. "Tell Tom—to send down Doc Erin 'Venamee. Have him—assist Dr. Mitchell in—all he need. I'm—gonna need—Erin."

"Are you heading for our camp?" Norrington asked.

"That's—a negative, Colonel," Telek replied. "I'm—in a Specter with Covenant Spec Ops Elites—heading for a Spec Ops camp."

"You've been taken prisoner?" Norrington asked. "I'll send for…"

"No," Telek said. "I—went willingly with them. I can't—say more. Listen—gather all you've got and—come to coordinates alpha-gamma 22879er. Prepare to rendezvous with the Spec Ops Elites and their commander. I'll—be with them."

"I don't understand, Admiral," said Norrington.

"Just—trust me on this," Telek said. "Get—your ass over here—bring Doc—with you. Telek—out."

"Roger," Norrington said. "Norrington, out."

"That's it," Telek sighed. "He'll—come. Armed—but he'll—come. Hopefully—you got a medic with you—that will heal—me enough to stop a—fire fight."


	9. So That's how it is

**So, that's how it is…**

"Jimenez, here," Tom began as he pressed a blinking red light on the consol.

"Jimenez," began Norrington. "I've got a request from Rear Admiral Telek 'Herosee."

Tom glanced over to Tekn and then back to the holo-screen: "What happened?"

"I don't know," replied Norrington. "I think the Admiral has been taken captive. But, his request is odd. He wants us to meet him at a Covenant Elite camp near the Quarantine Zone. For one, he's wounded. He says that Keyes and Johnson have been captured and the Covenant have the Index."

"What kind of camp is it?" Tekn asked.

"Spec Ops Elites," Norrington replied.

"Go there," Tekn said. "Excellency, do you want to tell him?"

"Norrington," began Tom. "The Elites—all of them may be coming over to our side."

"Why is that?" Norrington asked.

"We're getting small arms fire coming from inside of High Charity," replied Tom. "And ships are firing on ships. It seems the Covenant have a civil war upon them. The Prophets have ordered an all out genocide upon the Elites. The Brutes, Drones, and Jackals have joined them in the fight, while the Elites are left with the Grunts and the Hunters. If Telek can warm up to this camp, we might have some extra helping hands in all of this. This camp may not be so Covenant after all."

"I see," said Norrington. "I'll go. But not without being armed. I can't be too careful. Also, Telek has requested that Doc Erin be there as well."

"Tekn," began Tom. "The Boom Brothers to fly a Phantom down with Erin on board."

"I'm glad they came back when the Flood started to attack," Tekn said. "Boom Brothers, report to launching bay 2. Get a Phantom and fly it down to Norrington's camp. Doc 'Venamee, report to launching bay 2 with the Boom Brothers. And bring your supplies."

"Aye," replied 'Venamee.

"Good luck, Doc," Tom said.

"Thank you, Captain."

0

Norrington ordered his men to start packing up in order to move on to the camp. Shri and Ysoa were helping the Marines pack up their supplies, loading them up on their Warthogs. They had given Telek their last Pelican in order to help him stop the Covenant from getting to the Index. Shri glanced up when she heard the familiar sound of a Phantom hover just over the camp. Out dropped Erin 'Venamee and his assistants—Humans mostly with one other Sangheili.

"Doc!" Shri cried. "You came. We're just about to head into that camp Telek's at."

"Good," Erin replied. "I hear he's been injured. Where's Mitchell?"

"Over here, Doc," Mitchell waved. "And I've got another patient."

Mitchell walked over, holding up a gold Zealot on his shoulders. It was Ship Master Wago 'Tawunee.

"Wago?" Erin asked.

"Yes," Wago nodded. "You—must be the healer they refer to as the 'Doc'."

"I am," Erin replied. "It's a nickname the Humans call me on Telek's ship. It stuck so much, even Sangheili warriors started calling me that. I am Erin 'Venamee."

"Telek—he's with Commander Rtas 'Vadumee," Wago breathed.

"Who is this Rtas 'Vadumee?" Mitchell asked, looking up at the Elite.

"A Spec Ops Commander," replied Wago.

"Rtas 'Vadumee," began Erin. "That name sounds familiar."

"He's also—a Council representative," Wago said.

"One of the High Council?" Erin asked.

"Yes," said Wago.

"We're heading out!" called Norrington. "Let's go."

"Colonel!" called Erin. "Put any wounded up on the Phantom. I'll be taking Dr. Mitchell with me as well as his patient."

"No problem, Doc," Norrington nodded. "You heard him! Load the wounded up on the Phantom. We're moving out! Let's go!"

"Humans—and Sangheili—are working together," Wago breathed. "Like—brothers in arms. I—never though I'd—see it."

"This is Telek's dream coming true," said Erin. "We're all working together."

"The—humans—though weak," began Wago. "Are—one of the—most formidable foes—I've ever encountered. They—never seemed to give up."

"Weak in body, maybe," Erin agreed. "But they've got passion. Strength is measured in their endurance never to give up in what they're fighting for. I'm honored to fight along side them. Come on, let's get you up on the Phantom. Boom Brothers, bring her down!"

0

The Specter finally stopped at the foot of the hill. All around them was green, not snow covered like it was beyond the wall in the Quarantine Zone. Even the sun shined through the clouds, bringing warmth to their bones. Telek opened his eyes to the sunlight, breathing heavily. He looked up as Vaxr got out of the Specter.

"Commander Rtas!" he called. "Excellency, we've found wounded."

Telek glanced up just as a white-armored clad Sangheili walked over to him. Telek nearly gasped when he noticed that this warrior only had two mandibles on one side of his face. The others had gone missing.

"What are you looking at?" Rtas growled. He leaned over and pulled Telek's open body suit apart, searching for the wound. What he found was the Mark of Shame on Telek's chest.

"Telek 'Herosee!" he gasped.

"I—know you," Telek breathed. "You—were on the Council that—sentenced me to—execution. I—remembered your—face. Half-Jaw is what they called you—Rtas 'Vadumee."

"And you're supposed to be dead," Rtas growled. "You're supposed to be executed for your heresy. I hoped that the Heretic Leader on Threshold was you. It turned out it wasn't."

"No—I left the—Covenant long before—that Zealot became a turncoat," Telek gasped. "These warriors—said that you'd—listen to me. They said—that you'd help. I—know what the Prophets have ordered. We're all heretics now—Rtas. It's not just me—anymore. And it's not—just Otto."

"Otto 'Gamamee," Rtas growled. "The Arbiter is no heretic! Unlike you, he's loyal."

"And—look what his—loyalty got him—death," Telek gasped.

"Did you kill him?" Rtas growled, grabbing Telek's collar and hoisting him up.

"No, I didn't," Telek breathed. "I was—going to, but—Tartarus beat me to it. He killed him—and took the Index with him."

"Excellency!" called Vaxr. "Telek 'Herosee knows how the ring works! He's known even before the Prophets. He knows the truth about Halo. Just like the heretics on Threshold, he knows the truth."

"And you believed him?" Rtas asked.

"Yes, Excellency," Vaxr nodded. "These rings hold no salvation for us. The Prophet of Truth knows too. That's why he's sentenced all of us to death."

"Old—wounds never heal, Half-Jaw," Telek said. "Even—ancient ones several millennia old. Truth—has started up the—old wars again. He found his excuse to kick us out of the Covenant. It was—only a matter of time."

"The Jiralhanae," Rtas finally agreed. "Truth was waiting for the right moment."

"It hurts—knowing the truth," Telek said. "I know—the feeling. It—hurt me—all those years ago."

"Then, the Sangheili made the right decision in quitting the High Council," Rtas sighed. "But now, because of that our people are being slaughtered!"

"There is hope," Telek said. "I've—contacted my allies. Humans and—Sangheili both loyal to me. They—are coming."

"Here?" Rtas gasped. "Humans? For one, it's hard to believe such a decorated warrior as yourself would turn his back on the very Covenant he swore to protect. But Telek 'Herosee sides with humans."

"I've—been siding with humans—for the past 13 years!" Telek coughed. "I'm—among their ranks now. Never—have I received such—respect and acclaim for my accomplishments—from anyone. But—the Humans—they honor—great deeds—even from one not—of their race."

Rtas turned away, looking back at his Spec Ops warriors: "Get him to a bed and try to dress his wound." He turned back to Telek. "I'm sorry, Excellency, but our medic was killed and turned into a Flood form. We'll have to make do with what we have."

Telek breathed again and shut his eyes just as Shar and Vaxr lifted him up and carried him off. He opened them one more time and looked back at Rtas.

"Listen," he began. "My—comrades they will—be coming. They—maybe armed. They—don't exactly trust you. When—they come, let me—know. I—can make them—more agreeable."

"Of course," Rtas nodded. Telek finally dropped off into a cold unconsciousness. Rtas turned around, hearing the golden-armored Sangheili murmur something in his sleep.

"Miranda…" Telek whispered. He stared in complete astonishment when he saw a single tear roll down Telek's cheek.

"When ever he blacks out like that," began Vaxr. "He constantly whispers that word. It's a Human name—I think."

"Who is this Miranda?" Rtas asked.

"When we listened to the chatter going on with the Human communication, I heard that name many times," said Vaxr. "Miranda is the name of the Human Ship Master that Tartarus took back to High Charity. Miranda Keyes."

"Keyes?" Rtas asked. "I know that name. It was the name of the Human Ship Master of the _Pillar of Autumn._ This Miranda Keyes must be a family relative. And to Telek, this Miranda is important."

0

"Miranda…" Telek whispered again, turning in his bed. Flynn Mitchell and Erin 'Venamee worked silently, trying to patch him up. When Norrington's forces arrived, Rtas could not awaken Telek to come out there and greet them. So, he had to do it. It was not easy. Rtas waved them down, ordering his own warriors to throw down their weapons as a sign of peace. He told Norrington that Telek was inside one of the bunkers, completely delirious from the wound. Usually, Sangheili would heal quickly, but Otto 'Gamamee knew what he was doing when he cut Telek. He cut into a vital organ that would cause more bleeding, and slower healing. During the time of the two forces getting together, another figure emerged from the shadows. It was the Arbiter.

Otto 'Gamamee had a tale of his own to tell of the time when he found himself still alive and in the clutches of a vast, intelligent Flood form who called itself Gravemind. And it was then, he found out what Telek had tried to tell him all along. He had no choice but to believe it.

"_Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence, but you will find no salvation on this ring," _Gravemind had told him._ "Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before."_

Then, he found himself teleported near the camp where Rtas and his warriors were. He learned that the Prophets were ordering the Jiralhanae to commit genocide upon the Sangheili. And then, he learned that most of the Sangheili Councilors were murdered by the Jiralhanae. It seemed everything that Telek had told him was right. He came upon the camp and found Rtas talking with Norrington. That was when Rtas brought Otto into the camp and to where Telek laid. Otto waited outside while the two medics patched his old second-in-command up.

Telek was dressed in a gray, cotton-like T-shirt and drawstring trousers, garments usually worn by Sangheili as bed clothes. Erin gave Telek a shot of a special mixture that would help his regenerative abilities react quicker.

"He seems to be stabilizing," Erin said to Mitchell.

"Good," Mitchell said. "At least we have one leader left."

"We still have Commander Keyes as well," Erin sighed. "We just need to rescue her."

"Miranda…" Telek groaned again as he slowly became conscious. His eyes fluttered open and he leaned his head up.

"Hey, Dorothy," Mitchell chuckled. "Welcome back to Kansas.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto," Telek retorted, knowing the little reference Mitchell had said. He turned back to Erin. "Though, you look oddly enough like the Tin Man."

"Great to hear your sense of humor's still there, Telek," Erin laughed. "We got you all patched up."

"Enough to fight and find Miranda?" Telek asked.

"Telek…" Erin sighed. "Not that…"

"Bullshit," Telek growled as he put his golden helmet on his head. "I'm healed, that's all. Get me a Phantom!"

"Telek 'Herosee," began a voice. "You are not going out there in your condition."

Telek's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the one who spoke walk in.

"Holy hell," Telek breathed. "Otto?"

"Thought I was dead, did you?" the Arbiter asked with a slight smile.

"I saw Tartarus push you in that deep hole," Telek said. "You fell—it couldn't have been more than a thousand feet or more. No one could have survived a fall like that."

"I was caught by something before I hit the bottom," Otto began. "And was brought to a chamber where I met the one controlling the Flood."

"Do what?" Telek asked, dumbfounded. He leaned up off the pillow and sat upright in the bed.

"He called himself Gravemind," Otto replied. "He's Flood, but he spoke. And he told me exactly what you've been trying to for the past 13 years…"

"Relax," began a voice as Otto struggled at his bindings. "I'd rather not piss this thing off."

The Arbiter found himself bound in Flood looking tentacles, suspended in a strange room with glowing lights on the ceiling. There, in front of him was the most massive Flood form he had ever seen. It looked like some sort of strange plant with a trap for a mouth. As it breathed, the familiar vapors that the Flood enjoyed escaped his mouth. Then, he turned towards the one who spoke. It was the Demon.

"Demon!" Otto snapped back.

"This one is machine and nerve, and has its mind concluded," the creature said as it sniffed at the Chief. Then, it turned its attention towards the Arbiter. "This one is machine and nerve, and has its mind concluded. This one is but flesh and faith, and is the more deluded."

"Kill me or release me, parasite!" Otto growled. "But do not waste my time with talk!"

"There is much talk," the Flood agreed. "And I have listened. Through rock, and metal, and time. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen."

With that word, it raised two figures up in his tentacles. One was a Monitor with a glowing red light coming from its center. The other was the Prophet of Regret, partially turned into Flood and his body attached to a tentacle.

"Greetings," began the Monitor. "I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 06."

"And I am the Prophet of Regret, Councilor of the most high, Hierarch of the Covenant!" said Regret.

The Prophet of Regret was still alive! The Arbiter could not believe it, though, in this state, he was better off dead.

"A Reclaimer?" began Tangent with a bit of shock in his voice, looking at the Chief. "Here? At last. We have much to do. This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak."

"Stay where you are!" Regret called. "Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!"

"Not true," Tangent said. "This installation has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand."

"Of all the objects our Lords left behind, there are none so worthless as these Oracles!" Regret spat. "They know _nothing_ of the Great Journey!"

"And you know nothing about containment!" Tangent called back. "You have demonstrated a complete disregard to even the most basic protocols!"

"This one's containment…" began Gravemind, sniffing at the Monitor. "And this one's Great Journey are the same." He lowered them, chuckling as he heard them scream in agony and horror. He turned towards the Arbiter. "Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence, but you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before…"

"_The rings hold no salvation for us!" _Otto remembered Telek crying out. _"Only death will be our reward. There is no such thing as the Great Journey!"_

"This thing is right," said the Chief. "Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake."

'_Herosee was right all along…_Otto thought. _No, he can't be right. How can he be right? How did he know the truth when not even the Prophets knew? How?_

"I'm such a fool…" the Arbiter sighed, lowering his head. "Telek was right all along. He wasn't the fool, I was. And I—betrayed him for it."

"Then, make it up to him," said the Chief. "Stop this before it gets worse."

"There is still time to stop the key from turning, but first it must be found," Gravemind turned back to his captives. "You will search one likely spot, and you will search another. Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us brothers."

With that, he teleported the two out of the chamber.

0

"And that's how I got here," Otto said, taking off his helmet. "You were right, Telek. I was too blinded by the Prophets and the belief of the Covenant to see the truth. I'm sorry that I betrayed you."

"This Gravemind creature," began Telek. "He told you everything?"

"Yes," Otto replied. "He, the Monitor of this station, and even Regret. Everything pointed to what you discovered. How did you know, Telek? How did you know all this time what the Prophets did not?"

Telek sighed as he slowly rose out of the bed: "No, the Prophets do know about what Halo does. Maybe not all of them, but I know Truth knows. And he still wants to do it."

"Why?" Otto asked. "Why would he want to kill himself and everyone else? It doesn't make sense!"

"Telek," began Erin. "There was something missing from the text we deciphered. Something we could not decipher correctly. Something about some kind of safe haven. But, we could never find out what it is or—where it was."

"Text?" Otto asked. "You had text? You actually had proof?!"

Telek chuckled: "You think that me leaving the Covenant, and finding out about the truth of Halo was some sort of fluke, Otto? Of course I had proof!"

"Then…" Otto began. "Why didn't you show it to me? I would have believed you then."

"Because I didn't quite trust you enough," Telek replied.

"Trust me?" Otto shouted. "You went into my office, shouting up and down 'we're all gonna die, the Prophets have been lying to us' for everyone to hear, and you didn't trust me? What kind of sense did you have?"

"I was drunk!" Telek barked back. "After I learned the truth—I had maybe—one too many drinks."

Erin chuckled: "You should have seen him with our Scarab and 15 bottles of Vodka. One of the reasons why our Scarab was in the shop for repairs."

"Doc," Telek began. "Shut up."

"Sorry, Excellency," Erin laughed. "But it was the funniest thing I ever saw. We even video taped it. Human alcohol has the same effect as Jevas Juice."

"Shut up," Telek growled. "Anyways, on one of my scouting missions you sent me on, I found Forerunner technology, and an ancient text left by them. I wanted it deciphered in order to impress you and give you an edge up in the Covenant. That was when I saw what it was, a message about the Halos. And a map of where all the Halos were, and a detailed schematic on what they did. I stored the files on my ship, went mad because I had just found out that we had been lied to and—well, the rest is history. You turn me in, I get branded a heretic and sentenced to death. I escape with a bunch of humans and help them get an upper hand in the war. I turned to piracy and steal Covenant ships, weapons, supplies, and vehicles and give them to the Humans."

"All because I wouldn't listen to you," Otto sighed. "You have a funny way of proving a point."

"But I did it," Telek chuckled. "Didn't I? The Humans were more open-minded than you were, Otto."

"I doubt even with your proof that you would have convinced the Council," Otto sighed. "I know this to be a fact. They still would have branded you."

"See what I mean?" Telek asked. "What I did, I did because I knew it was right."

Otto sighed and leaned over, placing his head into his hands. He could not believe that everything he thought was true was not, and that the very being he thought was a heretic was telling the truth.

"I didn't listen to you," he said. "I didn't hear. I'm sorry, Telek. Please, forgive a doubting fool."

"There is still much work to be done, Otto," Telek said. "Bring me my armor."

"You're not going out there," protested Mitchell.

"Like hell I'm not," Telek growled. "I started this and I'm going to finish it. And you're going to help me, Otto. You're going to help me do the right thing. And you're going to help me rescue Miranda."

Otto rose up and placed his helmet back on his head: "You heard him! Bring his armor! Now!"

Erin's eyes widened. This being standing before him was Otto 'Gamamee, Supreme Commander of the fleet _Particular Justice, _and the Ship Master of the _Seeker of Truth._ He had to be obeyed. Even with the armor of the Arbiter, he was still Otto 'Gamamee, Supreme Commander.

"Yes, Excellency," bowed Erin as he went out to fetch Telek's armor.

"Shall I get someone to give you your gold armor back?" Telek asked. "That archaic stuff must be uncomfortable."

"As Rtas said," Otto chuckled. "It suits me. I'm a representative of old ideals and ancient ways. I'm fine with it."

"Who am I to argue with the Arbiter?" Telek shrugged. Erin returned with the Admiral's suit and armor as well as his weapons.

"Well, the suture will hold," Mitchell sighed. "And your healing abilities should kick in. Just—don't over strain yourself, Telek. We still need someone to fly us home when this is done."

"I suppose you're going to destroy this Halo as well," Otto began.

"You got a better idea?" asked Telek. "We have to. Perhaps with the engines inside the _Clad._ Like last time. We'll overload them."

"If you can get to the _Clad_," began Norrington as he came into the shelter. "She was hijacked by Flood—and this big plant thing."

"Gravemind," breathed the Arbiter.

"Whatever it was," Norrington shrugged. "It took the _In Amber Clad _to that giant Covenant station."

"High Charity," said Telek. "Oh-no. High Charity has slip-space capabilities! If the Flood use it…" He turned back to Otto. "We may need to activate Halo after all."

"What?" Otto asked. "I thought you said this ring is bad? It's a weapon that will destroy us!"

"Otto," Telek began. "Halo is a containment facility. It's sole purpose is to contain the Flood and keep it from spreading. And if it does, it fires a pulse weapon to destroy its food source and starve it to death. Its food source is us."

"I thought—it was a huge weapon that knows not friend nor foe…" Otto began. "You…"

"I didn't quite understand the message either," Telek replied. "But now you know what it does. And it seems that the only beings capable of firing Halo are—the Humans."

"Huh?" Otto asked.

"Reclaimers," said Telek. "That Monitor called the Chief a 'Reclaimer'. John told me he was called a 'Reclaimer' by 343 Guilty Spark once on Halo 04. Somewhere, there is a connection between the ancient Forerunners and the Humans. And something tells me Truth knew about that as well—and that is why he wants the Humans destroyed. So, it wasn't about some innocent mistake…"

Telek went behind a changing wall as he began to undress. Erin returned with Telek's armor and he handed it to the Admiral. Telek began to dress himself in his golden armor. It had been polished since his arrival. Telek finally reemerged fully dressed. He tucked his dog tags back under his color and zipped it up.

"Yes, if we activate Halo we will die," he said. "But we'll be keeping the Flood at bay as well."

"If you want a ship to destroy in order to stop the Flood," began a voice. "I know of one."

Telek turned around and saw Ship Master Wago behind him.

"The _Regret and Reconciliation _is still suspended over where Regret used to be," he said. "You can destroy it."

"By destroying the ship," began Telek. "We'll destroy Halo—and High Charity as well. We'll keep the Flood from spreading."

"What are we waiting for?" Wago asked. "Let's get aboard my ship."

"No," Telek said. "We'll do that after we rescue Miranda."

"Damn-it, Telek," Mitchell sighed. "You love-sick idiot!"

"Flynn," Telek chuckled. "We need to stop Tartarus from getting either Miranda or Johnson from turning the Index and firing Halo. Then, we'll destroy Wago's ship."

"Where are they?" Erin asked.

"The Control Room," replied Rtas who stepped in. "Where the Councilors were supposed to be there and watch the start of the Great Journey."

"We have to get there," Otto said.

"Then come with me and mount up," said Rtas. "I know of a way to break those doors."

"Mitchell, Erin," began Telek. "I want you to stay at the camp and tend to the wounded. Colonel Norrington, I'll be needing supplies. But you and your men remain here in case we need back up."

"Yes, sir," Norrington saluted.

"Give me a rocket launcher, all the grenades you've got, a plasma sword, and a Carbine rifle," Telek grinned. "We're going Brute hunting." He turned back to Norrington. "And if you can spare one, a Warthog! On the double, Norrington!"

"Yes, sir!"

"How about a Wraith tank?" Rtas asked.

"A Wraith will do," Telek nodded. "But still, it wouldn't be an outing without at least one Warthog. I just love those jeeps."

They stepped outside as Ysoa pulled up the Warthog, honking the horn.

"Anybody need a lift?" he asked.

Shri came running up with the rocket launcher and two briefcases full of rocket ammunition.

"Here you go, Excellency," she said as she piled them into his arms.

"Thanks," he swallowed, trying to handle the load placed into his arms.

"And here's your Carbine, and the grenades you ordered too, Excellency," she continued as she piled them on top of the rocket launcher.

"Can some one help me get this stuff into the Wraith?" Telek asked.

"Are you sure you can handle all of that, Excellency?" Wago asked as he watched Telek hobble over to the Wraith. Telek tossed the two briefcases into the opening as well as the rocket launcher and the Carbine. He turned back just as Shri handed him her plasma sword.

"The Master Chief is up on High Charity," said Telek. "I believe."

"I can confirm that," began the voice of Tom from his comlink. "I've got a weak transponder signal from the Chief. Oh, he's up there alright. And from what I can tell, he's giving the Covenant a run for their money."

"Give them hell, John!" Telek laughed. "Okay, let's give the Covenant hell from down here. Everyone mount up. Otto, you're in the Warthog with Shri and Ysoa. Rtas, you're riding in a Wraith along side me. You two boys." He pointed at Shar and Vaxr. "Get in that Specter and give us some cover fire. Everyone else, to your Ghosts."

"Right," Rtas nodded.

"What about me?" Wago asked.

"Wago," Telek began. "I need you to remain here with Norrington. You're the only one who has the codes to destroy your ship. I can't risk you getting killed."

"And what about destroying your ship?" Shri asked, putting her hands on her hip.

"What?" Telek asked. "Destroy my ship. Are you fucking nuts? Hell no. I just assigned Tom to be her new captain. Besides, cloaking ships are hard to come by. There aren't many of them."

"And I already offered," Wago said.

"Right, and he offered," Telek chuckled. "So, let's saddle up and move out! Lock and load, boys, it's time to rock and roll!"

One of the Spec Ops Sangheili looked over at Otto as he hopped into the passenger's side of the Warthog. Shri climbed up on the back and readied the Gauss gun.

"Humph," the Spec Ops snorted. "What vulgar taste! Even as trophies, those weapons are worthless."

"I heard that," Shri barked back. "You'd be surprised at what these weapons can do. Besides, up against the Flood, give me a plasma sword and a shotgun any day rather than a plasma rifle and a needler."

"I'll drink to that," Telek chuckled as he closed the hatch to the Wraith.

"You better not be drinking anything, you old pirate!" Shri called back. "You, alcohol, and vehicles don't mix! I know what you did to your Scarab on that mission and those 15 bottles of Vodka."

"What?" Telek asked. "Did everybody hear about that? And it wasn't 15 bottles, it was 5."

"It was 15," Shri called. "Don't you lie your ass to me!"

"You're worse than Johnson, you know? Have you been hanging around him too much?"

"Johnson is right," Shri laughed. "You are an asshole, Squiddy!"

"Hey, only Johnson can call me Squiddy!" Telek shouted back.

"That's enough, you two," Otto sighed. He turned back to Ysoa. "I see Telek's leadership has somewhat laxed since joining the Humans' space navy."

"If you mean that he shoves people out the airlock when they disagree with him," began Ysoa. "Like all Ship Master Zealots. Yeah, he still does that."

"At least some Covenant traditions still held to him," Otto grinned back.

"You think Shri arguments with Telek are bad," Ysoa chuckled. "You should hear it when Johnson and Telek get together. It's a riot. Those two are as funny as two drunken Unggoy. Of course we just let them argue until they're done."

"Yeah, those two are like a married couple," Shri giggled. "Sometimes, I think they are married."

"I don't want to know," Otto sighed.

They started off, following the course set out by Rtas towards the Control Room. When they arrived, they were met by Covenant Loyalists, the Jiralhanae and the Kig-Yar. Telek pulled his Wraith back and fired its enormous plasma cannon, lobbing one huge plasma blast on an enemy Wraith in front. He began to fire the twin forward cannons at a Jiralhanae, who was pelting him with a blast from its 'Brute Shot'.

"Yee-hah!" he yelped as he punched the overdrive and ran over the Jiralhanae.

The Arbiter fired his Carbine rifle as Ysoa's Warthog jumped over the hills. Ysoa made a hard turn, smacking the rear of the jeep against the Kig-Yar Jackals. Shri turned around and fired the Gauss gun at the two enemy Wraiths.

Telek glanced over as he saw another Wraith fire upon the Specter that Vaxr and Shar rode in. The Wraith lobbed a plasma ball at them, and their vehicle exploded. The bodies of Vaxr and Shar were flung from their seats and into the lake.

"Shit!" he growled. "Okay, pal. Now you've gone pissed off the pirate."

Telek jumped out of his Wraith and ran for the other one. Otto glanced back, seeing the other Wraith fire its forward cannons upon Telek, but the Zealot's shields were holding. All Zealots' armor came with a special type of over-shield.

"Telek!" he cried.

"Don't worry," Shri chuckled. "He's just doing what he does best."

"Yeah, hijacking," Ysoa laughed. "Remember back on Halo 04 when he hijacked that Spirit from his Ghost while the Spirit was still in the air and firing on him?"

"Yeah, good times," Shri nodded.

"He did what?!" Otto cried.

"Watch!" Shri pointed as Telek leapt onto the back of the Wraith. He bashed his fists into the hatch of the Wraith until it broke open.

"Hi!" Telek called to the Jiralhanae inside.

"Huh?" the driver asked.

"Happy Chanukah," Telek chuckled as he tossed a plasma grenade inside. The grenade exploded, and Telek leapt off.

"Knowing the truth or not," began Otto. "Telek is still mad."

Telek turned around and noticed another Jiralhanae climbing into his Wraith.

"Hey!" Telek bellowed. "I'm the pirate here! No stealing my tank!"

He lobbed another grenade at the Jiralhanae, sticking it to his back.

"Hey, you got a bug on your back!" Telek shouted. The Brute looked back and flailed out just as the grenade exploded.

"I love me," Telek laughed, leaping back onto his tank and hopping in.

"You crazy pirate!" Shri called. "Come on! You're lagging behind."

"Telek," began Otto. "Remind me to have you tell me about hijacking Spirits."

"Sure," Telek replied. "I can even teach you how. All you need is some rope, a grappling hook, and a crazy sense of humor."

"I can imagine," Otto said.

"Come on, the Scarab's this way," called Rtas.

They continued their path on towards where the Scarab was. Telek saw through his holo-screens inside his Wraith one of the four legs of the Scarab as they came about towards an opening of the building beside them.

"There," Rtas began. "That Scarab's main gun will break the Control Room's door. At the far end of the beach there's a passage into the cliff. It'll take you up to the Scarab."

"What are we waiting for?" Telek asked. "Let's go."

"Uh—this is Wago calling Telek, do you read me?" Wago began over Telek's comlink.

"What's up, Wago?" Telek asked. "What are you doing on a UNSC channel?"

"I'm using Colonel Norrington's communicator, Excellency," said Wago. "The Jiralhanae have control of my ship. We'll need to make an attack in order to take it back."

"I read you," Telek said. "We've reach the Scarab and are about to get around the beach in order to get to it. When we get there, I'll send Rtas 'Vadumee, Shri and Ysoa back your way. You'll need their help. Otto and I can handle operating the Scarab on our own."

"Right," Wago nodded. "Wago—out."

"Over and out," Telek chuckled. "You get that, Otto?"

"I did," Otto replied. "Just you and me, huh?"

"Like old times again," Telek smiled.

Rtas and Telek took out the two guarding Wraith tanks just as Otto got out of the Warthog and sliced through several guarding Jiralhanae. Telek pulled his tank over on the side of the beach and got out. He glanced back at Rtas, Ysoa, and Shri.

"Remain here so that no reinforcements follow us," he told them. "Then, go and take the cruiser back."

"Yes, Excellency," Rtas nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Telek smiled. "Come on, Arbiter. Let's go kick some Jiralhanae ass and hijack us a Scarab."

"I suspect you've hijacked a Scarab before," Otto began, running after him.

"Well, I've got two Scarabs on board my ship where there were none," Telek replied. "What does that tell you?"

"I see," Otto nodded. "You've made hijacking into a bit of a hobby for you."

"It helps pass the time," Telek said. "You know, killing, looting, plundering. Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me. That's why I've got Jolly Rogers painted on my armor and on my ship. It's not a pirate's ship without a Jolly Roger."

The two came to the doors and positioned themselves up against the walls on either side of the doors. Telek held up his carbine rifle, and straightened out the straps of the rocket launcher on his back. Otto held out a hand, telling his second to wait for a moment. He pressed a button and the doors flung open. Out popped a Sangheili head, glancing around. His amber eyes widened when he saw the Arbiter.

"Arbiter?" he asked, pulling his head back through the doors. Then he turned and spotted Telek on the other side. "And a Zealot."

"Huh?" Telek asked, peeking his head through. Otto lowered his gun and walked in with Telek following behind him.

"I thought he was dead!" the other Sangheili, a Spec Ops warrior said. Telek scratched his head when he noticed that two Lekgolo were standing along side the Sangheili.

"Hold your fire!" called the first Spec Ops Sangheili. "The Lekgolo have come to our aid, Arbiter. They will fight by our side."

"Sweet," Telek grinned, giving Otto a thumbs-up gesture. "Heavy fire. Never had Lekgolo on my ship."

"Come on, this way," the Spec Ops called. Telek stopped by the Covenant weapons crate and loaded up on ammunition for his carbine rifle.

"Come on, Telek!" Otto called.

The Spec Ops Sangheili stopped, hearing that name.

"Telek 'Herosee?" he asked, glancing back.

"Yeah, yeah, the heretic," Telek sighed. "Look, I'm with you guys now."

"I heard about the infamous Telek 'Herosee, and his supernatural abilities," the other Spec Ops warrior whispered. "They say that when he was branded, he made a pact with the dark gods and became immortal. With him on our side, we are sure to best the murderous Jiralhanae."

"Supernatural abilities?" Otto asked, glancing back wide-eyed at Telek.

"So, there's some really odd stories out there about me," Telek sighed. "I mean when you've managed to undermine every single Covenant tactic out there, hijacking ships and stealing cargo, and making it out alive—it tends to raise some eyebrows. Actually the only real power I've got is some kind of renewable good luck. Somebody up there likes me, as the saying goes. When you've got that kind of luck, warriors start to think you can shoot lightning out of your ass."

"Let's just hope that good luck doesn't run out," Otto said.

"Give me a piece of wood to knock on and we'll see," Telek laughed. They stopped for a moment, seeing a guard of Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and Yanme'e inside a cave-like structure. Telek motioned for them to hold their position while he became cloaked into invisibility. Telek grinned as he put away his Carbine rifle and brought out his rocket launcher.

"What is he doing with that Human weapon, Arbiter?" the Spec Ops warrior asked Otto. Otto could only grin.

Telek slowly crouched down and walked silently over towards the Jiralhanae nearest to him. He reared back and pulled held the rocket launcher up by the barrels. Telek slammed the rocket launcher down upon the head of the Brute and the creature fell. The other Brute heard the fall and ran for his companion as Telek got out of the way, still invisible. He ignited a plasma grenade and stuck it onto the Jiralhanae's back and it exploded in a nimbus of blue, throwing the monster up against the wall.

"Perfect Spec Ops tactic," the other Spec Ops smiled.

"Well, he was a Spec Ops Commander," Otto said. "Before he became a Zealot."

Telek's form finally faded back to visibility and he glanced over the stone ramp as the Covenant Loyalists ran towards him. Telek loaded the rocket launcher and fired upon them, sending three of the Kig-Yar flying.

"Come on, you two!" Telek called to the Lekgolo. "Do what you do best!"

The Lekgolo growled and hunched over, firing their fuel-rod cannons upon the other Jiralhanae guards as they ran up the ramp. Telek put away his rocket launcher and brought out his plasma sword, dashing for the nearest Brute.

"Sangheili scum!" the Jiralhanae called, seeing Telek come for him with sword in hand. Otto followed his example, leaping over the ramp and diving down towards another Jiralhanae. He took one swing and the Brute fell the moment Otto hit the ground. The Arbiter glanced over at Telek, who was leaping and flipping over his Jiralhanae opponent. The Brute fired his red plasma rifle at the Sangheili Zealot and Telek dodged it quickly—running up the side of the walls, the explosions barely nipping off his shields. He pushed off the wall with his feet and took another flip over the Jiralhanae. Telek took one swing and the Brute fell to the blade of his Plasma Sword.

"Go on, Arbiter!" called one of the Sangheili warriors. "We'll keep watch. There might be more coming."

Telek and Otto continued down the hallway, through another set of double doors.

"Not a bad move, you made, Telek," said Otto.

"Like I said, I've learned some new tricks," Telek smiled back. "I can teach you some time, if you want."

"All I can say is no wonder they thought you had supernatural powers," Otto chuckled.

"It's my luck," Telek shrugged.

"I can see," Otto said. "Shh!"

Telek and Otto hid behind another wall when they heard the sound of Jiralhanae voices on the other side. Telek noticed that inside the chamber where the Brutes gathered were cells where another pair of Lekgolo and even Sangheili High Councilors were being held prisoner.

"I thought most of the Councilors were killed by the Jiralhanae," Telek said.

"Apparently, there are a few left," Otto replied. "We have to help them."

"Oh-no," Telek protested. "They see me, those guys will rip my throat out. Those guys are the ones who sentenced me to be executed."

"The same for me as well," Otto said, opening up his body suit and showing off his mark. "But they respect me nonetheless."

"You're just a guy who made a mistake," Telek said. "I'm the 'heretic'."

"We all are," said Otto. "I don't think it matters anymore."

"Okay, fine, we'll free them," Telek sighed. "Switch to active camo, and use your sword to brake open the shield projectors."

"Right," said Otto.

"I'll go free the Lekgolo," said Telek. "You free the Councilors."

The two Sangheili warriors both faded into invisibility and they slowly, silently walked over to where the cells were. Telek brought out his plasma sword and igniting it, slashing at the shield emitter. He destroyed it, freeing the two Lekgolo from their cells. The Jiralhanae heard the commotion and started after him.

"Okay, you two, go get them!" Telek chuckled as he returned to being visible again. The Lekgolo reared out and swatted at the Jiralhanae with their arm shields. Bodies of Brutes went flying up against the wall.

"Send word to Tartarus!" called one of the guards. Telek sliced him in the back, killing him.

He glanced over as the Arbiter freed the Councilors.

"Telek 'Herosee!" called one of the Councilors.

"He fights with us now," said Otto.

"Aren't I a wonderful guy?" Telek shrugged. "Come on! The Scarab's this way."

While the Lekgolo were finishing off the rest of the Jiralhanae guards, Telek and Otto led the two Councilors down the hall towards the platform where the Scarab was. There, Telek spotted three Marine soldiers, standing there, down on their knees before some Jiralhanae.

"Look, Humans," whispered one of the Councilors.

"Quiet," Telek hissed back. "Is that? It is. It's Avery."

"Who's Avery?" Otto asked.

"Sergeant Johnson," Telek replied. "He's the guy who you head-butted back at the Library. My 'spouse'."

"Oh," Otto said.

"Kill the others…" began a transmission from Tartarus.

"Yes, Chieftain," said one of the Jiralhanae. "A day's ration says I do this in one cut."

"Two cuts at least!" said the other Jiralhanae.

Telek and Otto started their approach.

"Wait, movement!" began the first. They turned around to see both the Arbiter and Telek come at them with swords holding high. Telek sliced the first and Otto took out the others.

"Go, go, go!" called Johnson to his Marines as they ducked for cover behind some boxes.

"Humans!" called one of the Councilors. "Do we kill them?"

"Over my dead body!" Telek called, holding his blade up to the Councilor who spoke. "Come on out, Sarge. It's okay. I'm not gonna bite."

"That's what you said last the last time you bit me, Squiddy!" Johnson called, jumping on top of a crate.

"AJ!" Telek called, putting away his sword and holding out his arms. "It's great to see you again."

"For a moment, I thought Mr. Mohawk had done you in," Johnson said. "After that jackass hit me over the head—and then cut you at the hip. Come over here, boy, I'll teach you never to do that again!"

Otto just stared, completely shocked into silence.

"That's right," Johnson huffed. "Damn bastard's too scared of me to even come near me. He got the drop on me before, but it ain't gonna happen again. Say, Admiral. What the hell are you doin' with him anyways? You turnin' your coat on us too?"

"No," Telek laughed. "That's my old commanding officer, Otto 'Gamamee. He finally found out the truth and decided to join us. Besides, if you haven't noticed, the Covenant has kicked the Sangheili out. We're all Separatists now, not just me and my band of pirating Elites."

"Alright, fine," Johnson nodded as he stuck a cigar in his mouth. "I ain't taken orders from either of them!"

"You don't even follow my orders," Telek shook his head. "Otto, meet Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. AJ, this is Supreme Commander Otto 'Gamamee—now the Arbiter."

Otto just dipped his head in greeting, but that was all he was going to do.

"Marines!" called Telek. The two Marines jumped out of their hiding place and saluted.

"Sir, yes, sir, Admiral, sir!" they saluted. Johnson glanced back and huffed again.

"Shri, this is Telek," he said. "I'm sending down two Marines for EVAC to Norrington's squadron. Take care of them."

"Yes, Excellency," Shri said.

"You boys get out of here," said Telek. "I'm gonna need Johnson's help in piloting this Scarab. If you run into some Elites and Hunters along the way, tell them Telek 'Herosee sent yah. They'll know."

"Sir!" the nodded and ran off, picking up weapons as they left.

"Good luck, Marines," Johnson said as they ran off. He glanced back up at Telek. "You and I are gonna pilot that Scarab?"

"Yup," Telek said. "Takes two to do it. Otto, get in a Banshee and give us cover. They're gonna know we're coming." Telek glanced back at the Scarab. "I'll drive, you shoot, AJ."

"Hell no!" Johnson protested. "I remember what happened the last time you piloted a Scarab."

"Does everyone have to mention me, that Scarab and 5 bottles of Vodka?" Telek asked.

"5 bottles?" Johnson asked. "I thought it was 15. You shoot and I'll drive."

Otto glanced up as he saw a Banshee land. The Banshee pilot hopped out was another Spec Ops Sangheili.

"Take my Banshee, Arbiter," he called.

"I'll flip yah for it," said Telek. "Heads I drive, tails you drive."

"Fine," Johnson sighed as Telek flipped a coin. It landed on heads.

"I'll drive!" Telek called as he hopped into the Scarab.

Johnson sighed and glanced back up at Otto: "With him driving, we'll be lucky to get that thing over to the Control Room in one piece."

"You know what's about to happen?" Otto asked.

"Yeah," Johnson replied. "If we don't stop it, Mr. Mohawk's gonna light this ring. And we're all gonna die."

Otto nodded as he hopped into the Banshee. Johnson got up into the Scarab's cockpit. Telek glanced back and smiled.

"Come on, Johnson," Telek said. "Let's go save the universe."

"Save the universe?" Johnson asked. "I'll be lucky to save my own ass from all of this—and your wacky driving."

"Like I need a backseat driver on my hands," Telek sighed. "Besides, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even know how to operate one of these things."

"Ain't I lucky you're such a damn good teacher," Johnson chuckled back. "Oh, excuse me—'swell' teacher."

"Swell?" Telek asked. "Who the hell says swell anymore?"

"You did!" Johnson laughed as Telek started to move the Scarab. "Back at the _Cairo._"

"Oh, yeah," Telek said. They came upon several Wraith tanks. The Arbiter was busy trying to take out the Shade turrets on the ledges while Telek drove the Scarab down the chasm. Johnson targeted one of the Wraith tanks and fired, blowing it up instantly.

"Yeah!" he called. "How do you like it!"

"Yee-hah!" Telek yelled, throwing back his head.

"Have you been drinkin' again?" Johnson asked.

"No," Telek replied. "I'm just excited that we're finally working together."

"Hah!" Johnson snorted. "Don't expect me to send you a Christmas card this year."

"You never send me a Christmas card any year, Johnson," Telek said.

"You two do bicker like an old couple," they heard Otto call over the comlink.

"That's because he always forgets our anniversary," Johnson replied. "Mangy-assed Squid."

Telek laughed again: "I love you too, Johnson."

Otto 'Gamamee glanced back down at the Scarab as it slowly lumbered towards the edge of the beach. He swung around when he felt himself being attacked by two other Banshees. Otto barrel rolled around and fired his fuel rod gun upon one of the Banshees, taking it out and sending its pilot flying. He chased the other up and down the chasm and around the Scarab, firing at it as well. The Banshee rolled over and fired upon the Arbiter, taking out part of the propulsion system. Otto felt his Banshee loose some control and he spun around a moment in front of the Scarab.

"Move away from the door," warned Johnson, targeting the door with the Scarab's main cannon. "Hey, bastards! Knock, knock!"

The cannon gathered up energy and fired a long stream towards the door of the control room. Otto glanced back as he saw a black hole in the door and he flew towards it.

"Good luck, Arbiter," said Johnson. "Squiddy and I will join you soon."

"Watch you back," Telek warned as he and Johnson appeared on the top part of the Scarab.


	10. The Truth is Told

**The Truth is Told**

Otto landed, watching as the two dive back into the Scarab when they spotted a Phantom heading towards them. It was not one of theirs. The Scarab turned and fired upon the Phantom, and then started to slowly lumber across the lake. Otto turned back around and walked through the fiery doors. As soon as he came upon a chamber, he found several Jiralhanae come in.

"Do not let the Arbiter enter the chamber!" called one of the Brutes dressed in honor guard armor. "The Chieftain must complete his holy work."

_There's nothing holy about these rings,_ Otto snorted as he ducked into invisibility. He tossed some grenades at two of the Jiralhanae and watched as they exploded. He brought out his plasma sword and dashed toward the other Brutes, swinging as he went. One of the Jiralhanae dropped his weapon and decided to meet the Arbiter with his own head-butt, trying to slam his shoulder into Otto's chest. Otto swiftly ran up the side of a column and flipped over the Brute, slicing him from behind.

_So that's how Telek does it,_ Otto thought. Another Jiralhanae made a move for him with a shotgun. The shots impacted upon his shield, depleting it. Otto leapt up and spun in the air, swinging his sword arm around. He took a double slice at the Jiralhanae, coming down to the floor just as the Brute fell. Then, he faced the one with the honor guard armor.

"That does not belong to you!" Otto called.

"Come and get it, then, Arbiter," he sniffed back.

The Brute shot at the Arbiter with his Brute Shot. Otto ducked back and forth from the explosions of the grenades it threw at him. Then, the Jiralhanae smacked Otto up against his back, slicing at him with the blade at the butt end of his weapon. The Arbiter growled, spreading his mandibles wide, turning and slicing the Brute with his sword. He took another slice and the Brute fell on its back.

"Don't ever cut me again, primitive," Otto growled. He walked down the corridor into the Control Room chamber where he found Tartarus with the Human Telek called Miranda. One of his Jiralhanae held onto the Oracle 343 Guilty Spark. Tartarus was trying to get Miranda to use the Icon and activate Halo.

"Come, human, it is easy," he began, leaning over Miranda. "Take the Icon in your hands." Miranda shook her head defiantly. Tartarus growled and slammed the Index down on the control panel. "And do as you are told!"

"Please!" called Spark. "Use caution! This Reclaimer is delicate."

"One more word, Oracle, and I'll rip your eye from its socket!" Tartars barked back at the Monitor. Then, he turned to Miranda. "Which is nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

"Tartarus, stop!" called Otto, walking down towards the platform where he was.

Tartarus glanced back: "Impossible!"

"Improbable is the word…" came another voice from behind Otto. It was Telek.

"Telek!" called Miranda.

"Let go of Miranda, and no one will get hurt," Telek warned, holding up the rocket launcher.

"Tartarus, put down the Icon," Otto continued, motioning for Telek to lower his weapon. Telek clacked his mandibles in frustration.

"Put it down?" Tartarus asked. "And disobey the Hierarchs?"

"There are some things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand," said Otto in an almost defeated tone. Telek nodded.

The other Jiralhanae growled, but Tartarus stepped forward.

"Take care, Arbiter," Tartarus warned. "What you say is heresy."

"Sounds like something you told me once," Telek whispered to him.

Otto only sighed: "Is it? Oracle? What is Halo's purpose?"

"Collectively, the seven…" began Spark, but Tartarus interrupted him, shaking him and growling angrily.

"Not another word!" Tartarus bellowed.

"Please, don't shake the light bulb," began another voice. Telek and Otto parted, revealing Johnson with a plasma beam rifle in his hands. Tartarus growled, ready to attack him. But Johnson stepped forward, fingering the trigger. "If you want to keep your brain inside your head, I'd tell those boys to chill!"

Telek nodded. He glanced back, noticing other Sangheili warriors walking up to him. One of them was another gold Zealot—a Field Master. The others were a mix batch, ranging from Minor Ranks to Major Ranks, with a few Spec Ops Elite thrown in. And then there were the Councilors as well. He turned back to the Councilors and nodded.

"I want you two to hear this," he growled at them. "And then, you tell me if I deserved what I got."

"Go ahead, do your thing," Johnson nodded towards Otto. Otto looked back at the Monitor.

"The sacred rings…what are they?" the Arbiter asked.

"Weapons of last resort, built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless," replied Spark.

"And those who made the rings?" Otto continued his questioning. "What happened to the Forerunners?"

"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings," replied Spark. "They, and all additional sentient life in three radii of the galactic center, died…as planned. Would you like to see the relevant data?"

Otto lowered his head in sadness. What Telek had said, what the Chief had said, what the Heretic Leader had said, what Gravemind had said, now it was undoubtedly true. There was no going back on it.

"Told you," Telek whispered to the Councilors. "I told you!"

"We—we didn't know…" one of them whispered in complete horror and astonishment. "We didn't know."

"No one ever listens to me," Telek sighed.

"Tartarus," began Otto, his voice almost breaking into a sob from this news. "The Prophets—have betrayed us."

"Now, you know how I feel," Telek said. "Everything that I believed in, everything you've believed in—all lies."

But Tartarus was not going to believe. He could not believe. This had to be some sort of Sangheili trick. And he got angry, tossing the Monitor at Johnson and knocking him out.

"Johnson!" called Telek, kneeling down to the Human.

"No, Arbiter!" called Tartarus. He leaned down upon Miranda and forced her to shove the Index into the control panel. "The Great Journey has begun! And the Jiralhanae, not the Sangheili, shall be the Prophets' escort."

Just then, the whole chamber reacted, twisting and turning as an enormous beam began to shout straight out from the center of the platform.

"Oh, shit!" Telek called. "Not good! Halo's about to fire!"

"What do we do?" asked one of the Councilors. "Can we escape?"

"No, you dumb-ass," Telek growled back. "You heard the Monitor. When they activated the rings, they died! There's no where to run!"

Tartarus chuckled as he leapt onto the hovering platform near the beam. In the center was the Index. He was guarding it. Telek knelt down and grabbed Miranda by the arm.

"Admiral," she gasped. "Johnson!"

Telek pointed at Johnson: "Hey, you, Zealot! Wake him up!"

The Gold Elite nodded, slapping Johnson's face.

"What the—fuck happened?" Johnson asked. He glanced up at the Zealot. "You're not Telek!"

"We've got a big problem," Telek said, walking over to him. "That idiot Tartarus has started the firing sequence."

"Well, somebody better 'un-start' it and fast!" Johnson breathed as he got up. He watched as several Sangheili and the Arbiter leapt off one platform and headed down towards where Tartarus was. The other Sangheili warriors took out the rest of the Brutes. Telek noticed that Tartarus had some sort of glowing aura around him. It was a shield.

"He's got a shield," Telek said. "That _Brute_'s using our own technology against us."

"Charging sequence initiated," said Spark as he floated around the three. "Primary generators coming on-line."

Telek glanced up: "Well shut them down!"

"Apologies," began Spark. "Protocol does not allow me to interfere with any aspect."

"Crap," Telek sighed.

"Then, how do we stop it?" Miranda asked.

"Well, it will take some time to go over the proper procedures…" Spark replied. "I…"

"Quit stalling, you moron!" Telek bellowed. "This thing's about to go any minute!"

He got up, glancing down as he watched the Arbiter try to take Tartarus down. But each time, even with the plasma sword, he could not penetrate that shield. And Tartarus swung left and right with his hammer, knocking Sangheili after Sangheili off the platform.

"Well, under controlled circumstances," began Spark. "I would simply ask the Reclaimer to just remove the Index."

"That's it!" Miranda called. "Johnson, I'm on it."

"Hang tight, Ma'am!" called Johnson. "Not until that Brute is dead."

"Nothing's going through that shield," said Telek. "Johnson, use your beam rifle. Maybe, with it—it'll take down the shield and Otto can kill him."

"Aye, aye, Admiral," Johnson nodded, aiming for the Brute. He fired two shots at Tartarus, taking out the shield.

"Hah!" called Tartarus. "Lucky shot, but you will not get another."

"No?" Otto asked. "Then, perhaps I will."

Otto fired a red plasma rifle at Tartarus and the Jiralhanae finally fell. Otto fell to his knees, exhausted. The whole platform shook, about read to fire the beam. Miranda leapt upon the platform, ducking down as another platform moved above her. She jumped out again and rand for the Index, yanking it from its position. A beam shot out from the center and out towards space—to the very center of the ring. The light fizzled and faded away. Nothing happened.

Telek glanced up, letting loose a wild laugh. He slammed his fists against the stone floor in triumph.

"It seems that my luck hasn't run out yet," he breathed. "Oh—thank what ever god is out there looking down upon me!"

He glanced down and saw a holo-screen appear at the center of the platform. He, and the other remaining Elites leapt down onto the platform where Miranda was. Johnson held onto Spark as it floated him down towards Miranda. Telek saw the image appear on the screen and recognized the other six Halos. There was one flashing red. He knew it to be Halo 04. But then, there was another bit that was flashing as well, something he recognized. His eyes lit up when he saw it, remembering that it was the missing part of the text he could not completely translate. Telek glanced down at his comlink and contacted his ship.

"Tom, I want you to send down to my holo projector in my comlink the text," he whispered.

"Right, sir," Tom replied.

"What's that?" Miranda asked, pointing at the screen.

"A beacon," replied Spark.

"What's it doing?" Miranda asked.

"Communicating at superluminal speeds with a frequency of…"

"Communicating with what?" asked Miranda.

"The other installations," replied Spark.

"Show me," ordered Miranda.

"Fail-safe protocol: in the event of unexpected shut-down, the entire system will move to standby status," replied Spark. "All platforms are now ready for remote activation."

Telek typed out in his holographic projector, relaying the information he got from the holographic screens in the control room along with the information he had from the text. Otto glanced over at him, noticing his busy work. Telek began to map out the coordinates these holograms were giving him. Then, his eyes lit up.

"So—that's why," Telek breathed. "The missing piece of the puzzle."

"Remote activation?" asked Miranda. "From here?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sparks called.

"Listen, Tinkerbelle, don't make me…" began Johnson.

"Then, where?" asked Miranda. "Where would one go to activate the other rings?"

"Why, the Ark," replied Spark. "Of course."

"And, where, Oracle is that?" asked Otto.

"Earth," Telek replied. "The Ark, the Covenant coming to Earth. It makes so much sense now. Finally, the last bit of the puzzle, from what I've gathered in my translations. That's why they came to Earth! Regret he was looking for the Ark."

"Wait," Johnson glanced back at Telek. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us, Squiddy? Waitin' for the opportune time to say something?"

"I—I didn't know," Telek replied. "I only had most of the text deciphered, but not about the Ark. That was the part that was so hard to decipher. It was smudged do to age. I'm lucky to have most of it readable. Tom, did you get that?"

"Got it," said Tom. "I just fed this information into the missing piece of the text."

Telek turned to Miranda, Johnson, Otto, and the other Sangheili who had jumped down from the higher platform.

"The Forerunner have been to Earth," Telek said. "Miranda—I seem to remember something in your—religious stories about an ark."

"There were two arks," Miranda said. "Noah's Ark, and the Ark of the Covenant. One was a very large boat, and the other—a box that held the Ten Commandments. But what does this have to do with…"

"Mitchell!" Telek cried. "He would know. He minored in—religious studies, right?"

"He wanted to be a clergyman," Miranda shrugged. "But…"

"Tell him to get out that book…" Telek began. "The Bible. Tell him to get it out and turn to the pages that have to do with both Noah and the Ten Commandments. I want to know everything."

"Before your head explodes, Telek," began Johnson. "Just what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your stories, mostly your myths and religious stories," began Telek. "Often pertain to real-life occurrences, things that were so great you could never explain them. And sometimes, they pertained to events that actually happened, or hidden messages. I think we had the answers to the Halos the whole time—written some where in some of your own religious texts."

"Excellency," began one of the Spec Ops Sangheili. "The Humans knew about Halo even before the Prophets did?"

"Knew about them?" Telek chuckled. "Don't you get it? They built them!"

"What?" Otto asked. "Telek, I've believed you about Halo being both a weapon and a containment facility—about the Prophets lying, and everything else—until you just said the Humans built Halo. Now, you are mad."

"Either they built them," began Telek. "Or, some how they had some sort of connection with the Forerunners."

"Like we did," Otto said.

"No," Telek said. "I don't think we ever had any connections with the Forerunners."

"So, either the Humans are descendants of Forerunners," began Otto. "Or—some how they have some sort of connection with them."

Telek glanced up at Spark: "You! Monitor! Tell me, what connections do the Humans have with the Forerunners?"

"They are the Reclaimers, of course," Spark replied.

"Yes, I know that," said Telek. "But why? What is the Ark? Why are they the Reclaimers?"

"The Ark is a safe haven," Spark replied. "Some of the Forerunner went to seek another planet to call home during the time of the Flood…"

"The Flood," Miranda replied. "And God said unto Noah: 'Build me an Ark for I am about to destroy the world with a great Flood. Bring onto you the animals two by two, two of each—clean and unclean and they shall call this Ark home…' My, God, Telek. The Great Flood…"

"Coincidence?" Telek asked. "I think not."

"May I continue?" Spark asked.

"Please!" Telek replied. "Tell me more."

"They brought with them seeds from planets they visited," said Spark. "And life of all kinds to this world. These survivors were very few."

"Noah, and his wife, and his sons, and their wives…" Miranda whispered.

"They brought with them, though," began Spark. "Very little of their technology, but enough to fire all seven installations should the Flood get out of hand and an activation of one of the rings be halted."

"Very few technology," Telek said, glancing back at Otto. "Possibly only enough to sustain a few generations? And then, when they did their duties, fired the Halos, the Forerunners went out into the world, procreated, multiplied—their history becoming myths and stories—lost in the generations—and then forgotten all together."

"More or less," said Spark. "From what I gathered from the _Pillar of Autumn's _memory banks…"

"Do you need anymore proof than that?" Telek asked. "Brothers, I would like you to meet our Lords—the Forerunners."

He motioned over to Miranda and Johnson. Otto actually fainted.

"Looks like he just had an overdose of TMI," Johnson chuckled.

"I noticed right away when I saw your architecture," said Telek. "And how the Halos almost mimic an Earth-like environment. It resembled so much of your home. And the Halos' structures, looked like your buildings and structures back on New Mombassa."

"Okay, so we built the Halos, fired them…" began Johnson. "And a few of us managed to escape to Earth, where we forgot everything and just lived happy lives—that is until we found the Covenant—who wanted to kill us in the name of their Lords. Ironically, it happens to be us. So, you guys wanted to kill your gods—and now, here we are, back on Halo—'reclaimin' our lost technology and because of the Flood outbreak, we have fire the Halos. And only we can fire them because we are the descendants of the Forerunners."

"Tom," began Telek. "What is it do you want to tell me?"

"Admiral," began Tom. "A ship had just launched itself from High Charity. It has the Chief's transponder on it. The Chief is with them. It's Truth, I believe, that left the station. Half of the Covenant fleet went with them. Of course, the other half stayed here. They've got Elites on them."

"Truth left in a ship with half the Covenant fleet with him," Telek said. "Miranda, he's heading for Earth to get to the Ark and fire all seven Halos—well—the six remaining ones."

"And there's plenty of Humans down there to help him," Miranda sighed. "Crap."

Telek knelt down to Otto and slapped him awake.

"Huh?" Otto asked. "Telek, I just—had a dream where the Forerunner were the Humans we have been hunting and killing for the past 30 years."

"Not a dream," said Telek. "Otto, we have to stop Truth before he gets to the Ark and does something really bad."

"You mean that you are not going to quell this infestation?" Spark asked.

"We are," Miranda replied. "But not through the Halos."

"These installations are the only thing that can destroy the Flood…"

"It don't destroy the Flood," Telek said. "It just destroys life that will sustain the Flood, and they stay here in this nice ring—sleeping for thousands of years in dormancy."

"Maybe the Forerunner could not figure out how to destroy the Flood," began Miranda. "Because it became too overwhelming for them to handle. But now, they're few in number compared to what our stories—and your data recalls. They're few enough to destroy in a single place. We have to destroy this ring."

"And the other rings too," Telek said. "Even the ones that don't contain Flood. They all do the same thing. I can't risk this happening to life."

"There are rings that don't contain Flood?" the Arbiter asked. "Telek…"

"Yes, I found one," Telek replied. "Been using it as a hiding spot for some time now. I've got a map to all the installations. I know where all of them are. Spark, where is the Ark in relationship to all of these rings?"

"Unfortunately, that information is not within my databanks," said Spark. "I am not clearanced to hold such valued information on the nature of the Ark. Protocols of course lest I be captured."

"Is there a way to find out?" Telek asked.

"The information is in the Ark," said the Monitor. "That is all I can tell you."

"The San'Shyumm would use the Ark," began Telek. "Fire all the Halos and thus get rid of their age old enemy in the process—meaning us Sangheili. In the end, they would rule alone. Did any of you get all of that?"

"We did," replied the Councilors. "How dare they…"

"Now, you're eyes have been opened," Telek said. "Now, you know the real truth behind Truth. More like the Prophet of Lying and Backstabbing! Old grudges never leave. It's the Great War we fought against the Prophets all over again. They were using us, feeding us all of this Forerunner crap so that we would be their dogs and find the rings for them."

The other Sangheili nodded in agreement.

"And now," began Telek. "They are going to pay for their treachery. We are going to annihilate them! Hopefully all of your ships aren't Flood infested, because we are going to need them to make an attack on Truth."

Johnson could only stand there and listen.

"Admiral," began Miranda. "What about Halo?"

"Well, first," began Telek. "Keep that by your side."

He pointed at the Index.

"Then, we've got to get out of here," Telek said. "And back to Colonel Norrington. He, Wago, and Rtas are making a move on the _Regret and Reconciliation._ They are going to try and destroy it to destroy Halo. I'll tell them to hold off for a moment."

"My ship was taken up to High Charity," said Miranda. "It has Flood on it."

"When Truth took that ship from High Charity," began Telek. "He shut down the station's ability to go into slip space. That ship is a Forerunner ship and it powered the entire city. Without it, High Charity isn't going anywhere."

Telek knelt down and picked up the hammer from Tartarus' fallen corpse. He pointed the head of the hammer at the Monitor and activated its magnetic field.

"W—what are you doing!" Spark asked as he found himself once more attached to the hammer.

"Taking you with us," Telek chuckled. "And don't try anything—stupid, like calling for Enforces and Sentinels on our position."

"For your information," began Spark. "I do not have command over the Sentinels and Enforcers on this station."

"Good," Telek smiled. "But you're still coming along for the ride. You're coming with me to the Ark."

"Oh—how—wonderful," Spark sighed.

"And when we get to Norrington," began Telek. "We'll all sit down and Mitchell can tell us the story of Noah's Ark. Maybe it can tell us where the Forerunner's Ark is located."

"A lot of those stories happened around the land of Mesopotamia," said Miranda. 'The land between the Two Rivers—the Tigris and the Euphrates. But it was theorized that humans all came from Africa."

"Good enough place to start," Telek shrugged.

"Admiral," began Tom over the com. "I've got some more news for you."

"Good or bad?" Telek asked.

"Bad," Tom replied. "Phantoms filled with Brutes are heading for your position."

"Well, that's good news, Tom!" Telek chuckled.

"How can that be good news?" Johnson asked.

"More Phantoms to hijack," Telek grinned.

"You insane bastard!" Johnson cried. "I'm gonna beat you to a pulp when we're done running for our lives!"

Telek looked up at the high platform, and then back to Spark.

"Okay, Q-ball," he began. "That platform's too high for us to get to. Any other way out?"

"Oh—through there," Spark replied. "That corridor will lead you out."

"You heard him," Telek said to the others. "This way."

They found the corridor over on the left side of the lower platform. As soon as they got out around through the short corridor they found themselves at the front of the control room opening and the Scarab still waiting for them. Johnson pointed down towards where the Scarab was, seeing that two Brutes were trying to get inside.

"Hey!" he called. "They're hijacking our stolen ride!"

"Miranda, go with Otto," said Telek. "Johnson, hop on my back."

"Why?" Johnson asked.

"I'm going to jump down there and you and I are gonna take that from them," said Telek.

"He's right," Otto nodded in agreement. "Having a Scarab against the Phantoms is better than nothing at all."

Telek glanced up, seeing at least three Phantoms heading for them. Down below, the two Jiralhanae were pointed up at the Sangheili and their Human allies.

"Get the Arbiter and the Sangheili!" one of them cried. "They've killed the Chieftain!"

Telek detached 343 Guilty Spark from the end of Tartarus' hammer and handed him over to Miranda.

"Take him with you," he said to her. Telek leaned down as Johnson got up on his back, wrapping his arms around Telek's neck. Telek backed up and darted for the edge of the cliff. Then, with one mighty leap, he bounded into the air, diving for the Scarab. Otto chuckled as he watched Telek flipping in the air before he slammed his boot into the cheekbone of one of the Jiralhanae. The Brute went flying like a bullet off of the Scarab and into the lake below. Johnson leapt off of Telek's back just as the Zealot swung the hammer around and sent the other Brute flying off the Scarab.

"Damn," Miranda breathed.

"What?" Otto asked.

"It's—I've never seen Telek fight until I saw you and he back at the Library, and now here," she replied.

"He's a Zealot," said Otto. "That's how a Zealot fights. Relentless, without mercy. And Telek is one of the best martial artists the Covenant ever had. Come. We must leave."

"This way, Arbiter!" called the Field Master Zealot. "There's a path down the cliff."

Telek and Johnson got into the Scarab just as the Phantoms were in range to fire their siege weapons on the others.

"Not so fast, monkeys!" Johnson cried over the loudspeaker. "Say hello to my little friend!"

Telek turned the Scarab around and Johnson aimed the cannon upwards at the Phantoms. The blue, plasma blast from the insect-like jugernaught completely incinerated the two attacking Phantoms. The other Phantom that was heading onto their position turned around at that moment and flew away.

"That's right, mother-fuckers!" Johnson cried. "You better turn tail!"

"Telek," Otto called over the comlink. "Rtas's camp is this way."

"I think Rtas will need this Scarab more than I will," Telek said. "Tom, bring the ship around to Rtas's camp and get ready to pick me up."

"Aye, Admiral," said Tom.

"Those Phantoms were probably heading for the cruiser," began Miranda over the comlink.

"That's what I'm thinking too," said Telek. "Though, I'm surprised that even with Tartarus gone, the Jiralhanae still have some form of leadership going on."

"Perhaps there is more to them than being just mindless animals," Otto sniffed. "They must be extremely dedicated to the Prophets to keep an organized system even with Tartarus dead."

"I know you killed Tartarus," began Telek. "So, therefore, you deserve to have his hammer as a trophy more than I do. But I would love to see the look on Truth's face when I come walking in with it."

"You need it as well to keep the Oracle with you as well, Telek," said Otto. "You'll be needing him to find the Ark."

"Miranda," began Telek. "I'll be also needing Mitchell as well. In return, I'll give your crew my medic Doc. How's that for a switch? And I want you to come with me."

"No, Telek," said Miranda. "I'm staying here to make sure Halo 06 gets destroyed."

"Miranda…" Telek sighed. "I promised myself that I'd bring you back to Earth safely."

"You know you can't make a promise like that," said Miranda.

Telek pulled the Scarab around towards Rtas's camp. Colonel Norrington, Spec Ops Commander Rtas 'Vadumee, and Ship Master Wago 'Tawunee were there, waiting for them. Above them was Telek's enormous Capital Ship the _Shade of Darkness_, de-cloaked for all to see. Her gravity lift was already activated, sending down supplies for Rtas and Norrington. The Arbiter, and the other Sangheili appeared over the hill along with Miranda. Behind them, Telek parked the Scarab. He and Johnson got out. As soon as both were on the ground, Telek walked over to Miranda.

"I want you on my ship, Commander," he began in a stern, commanding voice. "That's an order."

"Not this time," Miranda shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir, but I must decline your request. I can still also get to my ship and destroy her as well. And only I have the command codes for the self-destruct sequence."

"High Charity is overrun by Flood," Telek began. "You'll never be able to get to the _In Amber Clad _alive."

"I have to try," Miranda said.

"And risk having you turned into Flood like your father?" Telek growled. "Out of the question, Commander!"

"Telek," Miranda began. "My father would have done the same thing."

"You're not your father," Telek began, kneeling down to her.

"That's why I'm going to make it," Miranda said. "I've trusted you, my father has trusted you—Lord Hood has trusted you. Now, you have to put your faith in me, and trust me. I'll make it. You're not the only one capable of pulling off a few miracles."

"I'll remain here as well," Otto began. "To see that the job is done. And I will protect her for you. She'll make it."

Telek lowered his head and sighed: "Miranda…"

"I know you wouldn't have protested so much if you didn't love me, Telek," Miranda smiled. "I know that you do, even if you can't admit it."

"I have admitted it," Telek smiled grimly at her. "Miranda, I love you."

"I wonder if enter-species relationships can work," Miranda chuckled.

"I—guess we'll find out when the war is over," he replied. "Of course—I'll have to resign from the UNSC to really make it work."

Miranda laughed and lightly kissed him on the cheek: "It's for good luck."

Telek leaned up and looked back at his ship. Mitchell came running towards him.

"I've got the pages saved for you," he said.

"Good," Telek replied. "Otto, be careful out there."

"I will," said Otto. "I was wrong for what I said to you. You are still the best student I have ever had."

"I had a good teacher," Telek said.

"You mean 'swell'!" Johnson called back.

"Johnson…" Telek sighed. "Keep Shri and Ysoa with you. Take good care of them."

"I will, Admiral," Johnson said. He clicked his heals together as he stood at attention and saluted. "Good luck, sir."

Telek leaned up and returned the salute: "Thank you, Sergeant Major."

"Excellency," called Wago. "I got replies from the remaining Sangheili controlled starships. They are wanting to join you in the battle on Earth."

"Looks like I'll be bringing a miracle along with me after all," Telek chuckled. "Tell them to follow directly behind me."

"Right," Wago nodded.

Telek walked under the purple beam of the gravity lift and looked up. He leapt into the air and the lift caught him, sending him straight up into the bay of his ship. Mitchell followed him, disappearing into the beam as well. Then, the lift shut off and the _Shade of Darkness _rose higher and higher into the atmosphere. Then, as soon as it was high enough, the ship disappeared in a glowing nimbus of a slip-space rupture.

"Come on," called Wago. "We have a ship to destroy."

0

"Admiral on the bridge!" called Tom Jimenez, saluting just as Telek entered the room.

"I see you've kept her in one piece, Captain," Telek chuckled. Behind him waked in Flynn Mitchell, who had the Bible in his hand. Telek turned around and took the black book from him, turning to the pages he saved.

"What's our destination, sir?" Tom asked.

"We need help," said Telek. "Lots of help. I hate to say this, but let's go to Sangheilos."

Tekn's eyes widened: "Are you drunk?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Telek asked. "Mitchell?"

"We may need to make a pit-stop before we go," said Mitchell. "I'm—not very familiar with the Old Testament, however, I know someone who may know something I don't about this Ark and the connection to Noah's Ark."

"Who is he?" Telek asked.

"Well, he's a cop," Flynn began. "For one—and for the other—he's a 45 thousand year old Great Eastern Dragon. If anyone knows what happened during that time—it would be him."

"A Great Dragon?" Tom asked. "You know a Great Dragon?"

Flynn Mitchell glanced down at Telek's holster and spied his modified Magnum at his hip.

"Yeah, I do," he replied. "He was the previous owner of that gun you carry with you, Admiral."

"The Magnum Jacob gave me?" Telek asked. "This—dragon owned it?"

"Yeah," Mitchell replied. "He did. And you might wanna give it back to him when we meet him. Because he knows how to really unlock its secrets."

Telek pulled the gun from his side and raised it up: "Secrets?"

He spied a panel that was on the side of the gun and he tapped it with a gloved finger. The panel opened up revealing glowing, blue-white circuitry underneath and familiar symbols.

"I don't believe it…" Telek breathed. "This Magnum—is a weapon built by the Forerunners. A genuine Forerunner gun. Who is this—guy again?"

"He's an old friend of mine," Mitchell replied. "A very old friend of mine."

"Alright, we'll pick him up on the way over to Sangheilos," said Telek. "Full speed ahead, Tekn. Time is not on our side."

"Aye, sir," Tekn nodded, commanding the ship to leave the system. "But I still advise against it."

"Tekn," Telek began. "How can they hate me more now than the Prophets?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Some of them are reminded by the fact you booted half of them off their ships."

"Trust me, it'll work," Telek smiled. Then, he turned away, taking a swig of his tin. "I hope…"


End file.
